No life lives forever
by Izzie and Hannah
Summary: Set after the end of 'The End'. The Baudelaires and Beatrice are leaving the island, to start a new life and find their friends. What they discover does not go to plan. QuiglyViolet FionaKlaus & IsadoraKlaus.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I've always wanted to write 'A Series of Unfortunate Events' fanfic that was quite long, but I found it quite hard. I decided to give it a try so here is my first chapter.

Please tell me what you think because I'm not sure if I should continue it.

Thanks! Izzie!

* * *

My father used to tell me stories about when he was young, when the world was a lot safer than it is now. My father was in the beginning, the beginning of all this destruction. I was not, I only know the stories, the stories I must write, I must document. The world has to know about those I lost, and those I love. 

As so begins the story….

… Violet, Klaus, and Sunny with baby Beatrice were sailing away from the island, the island they had called home for a year. Into the unknown they floated, hoping to find new beginnings. Farther and farther away they sailed.

Thinking only of new beginnings, and the future.

Violet thought about her friends the Quagmires, who she had not seen in over a year now. Violet and her siblings were extremely fond of Duncan, Isadora and Quigley Quagmire, their friends who (last they heard) had been captured into the deep unknown. Violet hoped they were safe, wherever they were. Duncan and Isadora had helped the unfriendly days at Prufrock Preparatory School seem to go faster, and Violet wanted more than ever to make sure they were okay. And then there was Quigley, Violet was particularly fond of Quigley, and wanted more than anything to end up in his arms once more.

Klaus remembered his time spent with Fiona, the young girl who had broken his heart in two. Kit's words were etched in his mind _'Fiona was so desperate to reach you Klaus… she wanted you to forgive her as well.'_ Klaus wanted to tell Fiona they he forgave her, that he understood she wanted to be with her brother. He was hoping she was still alive and well, and still wanting to see him. He felt a familiar tickle upon his lips, that reminded him of the day when she had kissed him.

Sunny considered her time spent with Count Olaf, the horrible man whose shadow had seemed to merge with theirs. Fortunately Count Olaf was killed; his body remained back at the island, where at this moment, Sunny never wished to return to. The image of an eye etched itself into her mind, the eye that had haunted her, the eye that had followed her. VFD, the letters in the eye, Sunny had always wanted to know what those initials meant, but now it didn't matter. Sunny wanted to start a new life with Beatrice. She was beginning to understand why her parents had hidden the evil from the life of herself and her siblings, so they that could be safe.

Beatrice dreamed about her mother, the mother she had never met. She had never seen pictures of her mother, but had been told what she looked like. A vivid picture of a mushroom entered her mind, the mushroom that had ended her mother's life. Kit Snicket had sacrificed her own life for the life of her daughter, for the life of baby Beatrice.

The Baudelaire's and Beatrice floated along in silence, as they were lost in their own minds.

Hours passed and it seemed no one would speak. It was Klaus who spoke first, taking off his glasses as he gazed further off into the distance. "Is that..." he began, his voice trailing off slightly, "What I think it is?"

Violet, Sunny and Beatrice all turned to see what Klaus was talking about. And at once, they all saw it too. A hazy blur, that could only be … "Land," Violet and Sunny uttered together in a hushed whisper.

No one said a word. No one had to say a word. Violet quietly passed the oar's around as everyone began to row towards the haze. Even Beatrice who struggled to hold her oar, helped in the struggle to reach their desired destination.

The boat surged through the water, faster and faster as the small island came into view.

"It's just another island,' Violet spoke as if she was talking to herself.

"Let's explore it," Sunny said a little enthusiastically, her eyes growing bigger.

"Yea," Beatrice piped up, and she placed a small hand in the water, only to find it freezing cold. She pulled it out.

Violet pursed her lips together, visiting another island didn't feel like something she thought would bring them to what they wanted. So she turned to Klaus. "What do you think?" she asked him.

Klaus shrugged. "Couldn't hurt," he said, his mind still wandering to other things.

Violet nodded, "Okay," she spoke to the younger girls. She understood why they wanted to get out of this boat, after travelling for several hours. "Start paddling."

Both Sunny and Beatrice's faces lit up as they began to paddle towards the small island, using their oars to the best of their ability.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably mere minutes, the boat roughly landed on the shore of the small island.

As soon as the boat reached ground, Sunny grabbed Beatrice's hand and helped her out, and together the two girl ran out to explore the island.

"Be careful," Violet called after them as she and Klaus dragged the boat to shore. And in a moment she realized just how much of a mother she had become to the two girls. Ever since her mother died, Violet had played the role of Sunny's mother. And ever since Kit died, Violet had played the part of Beatrice's mother, at 16 years old, she had a huge responsibility.

"Juppie," was the reply from Beatrice which meant something along the lines of 'Of course we will.'

"Do you ever feel like we sound like our parents?" Violet asked turning to Klaus.

"All the time," Klaus replied with a smile. "Is that a bad thing?"

Violet thought a moment before answering. "No," she stated. "It isn't."

"Klaus," Violet asked as they dragged the boat further and further ashore, "How far is the tide going to come in, we don't want the boat to float away while we are off exploring."

Klaus glanced first up to the sky and then out to the ocean, considering this. He let the rope dragging the boat drop as he walked around the edge of the sea, before finally pointing to small spot. "About here," he said. "Is where the tide should stop." He slowly walked back to where Violet stood before helping her drag the boat to the exact location he had pointed out.

Violet grabbed the rope that was tied to the boat and tied it securely to a nearby tree using a variety of knots; including a few she had invented herself. Adamant that the boat wasn't going anywhere in a hurry she turned to Klaus. "Did you see which way the girls went?" she asked him.

Klaus pointed to the direction he remembered the girls running. "In that direction, I believe," he answered.

Violet smiled and began to walk in the direction Klaus had pointed. Klaus followed her.

"Do you think there is anyone else here?" Violet asked Klaus.

Klaus glanced around the trees as if at any moment, someone would jump out at them. "I don't know," he said honestly. "But I suppose we will soon find out."

Violet nodded. "Where are those girls?" she asked again. "I hope they didn't get into any trouble."

"You do sound like our mother," Klaus said smiling, and Violet couldn't help but smile back.

They walked in silence for a little longer until a piercing noise hit their ears. It was Sunny, and she was screaming.

* * *

So there is the first chapter, let me know if you think this is worth continuing! Because I just love writing and wanted to do something a bit challenging. 

Also I will listen to anything you can think of which will make my writing better, I seriously don't mind critism. But don't just say 'this is bad' JUSTIFY please!!

Anyway, thanks for reading...

Izzie!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I got bored so I wrote the second chapter, Im actually not too thrilled with how this is turning out, it seems a little rushed in my opinion! So I'd love to hear what you think.

* * *

Run! That was Klaus and Violet's first instinct. To run as fast as they could to reach their baby sister, confusion greeted them as they were unable to discover the direction of the scream, but again they heard it, far off in the distance. Through the dense bush and trees that covered the small island. 

Klaus and Violet ran as fast as their legs could carry them in the direction of their sister's voice, through the bush, and not for the first time, into the unknown.

It was the third time the scream was heard that Violet stopped running, pulling Klaus back in the process.

"Violet," Klaus puffed. "Come on, we have to get her."

"No," Violet panted. "Listen."

Both Violet and Klaus listened at the deafening scream was heard again and it was then that Klaus realized it. Sunny was screaming, but it was not the scream they heard when they jumped at her saying 'Boo!' It was the scream that always met them when tickling her or playing with her, and with that single scream, both Klaus and Violet knew their sister was in no danger what-so-ever.

Both Klaus and Violet sighed deeply, before bursting into light laughter.

They both began to walk at a steady pace towards the source of their sister's light-hearted screams, curiosity causing them to speed up slightly.

As they got closer and closer to the source, they heard Beatrice giggling and laughing. All of a sudden another voice was heard.

Both Violet and Klaus stopped on the spot, staring at each other with wide eyes. "Could it..." Violet started unable to finish her sentence.

"I…" Klaus said unable to speak.

And in a split second both Klaus and Violet broke into a run, breaking through the trees and gaining scratches all over their faces and hands as they sprinted further and further towards the source. The pain from the scratches was ignored as they ran faster and faster, occasionally tripping up on the root of a tree.

The voice was heard again, and again. And a new voice was heard, and Violet knew it must be true, she would recognize that voice anywhere. The last time it was speaking her name. _'Violet' _the voice had screamed to her from the water. Tears began to stream down her face, she was almost their, each step was bringing her closer.

Klaus was running beside her, and after a few falls he was running behind her. He also desperately wanted to reach the source of the screams and giggles. He had been waiting for this day for a while now, the day he would be re-united with his friends. Emotions began to fill his mind as his legs moved on.

It was Violet who broke through the last group of bush first.

"Violet," Sunny called, and the others around turned to look in the direction of this newcomer.

Violet stood there, tears running faster and faster down her face, ignoring her sister's remark, she took an uneasy step forward, her eyes meeting that of the boy who she was particularly fond of.

Quigley stood there, and his eyes met Violets. Before he could control himself he had stepped forward and held Violet tightly in a sweet embrace. He could feel Violet's tears reaching him through his shirt, but he didn't care, he had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like an eternity.

Violet pressed her face into Quigley's chest letting the tears fall freely. The tears were not of sadness but of joy.

Beatrice and Sunny began to giggle at her sister and the Quagmire boy. Violet couldn't help but smile at her sudden emotional outburst, and picking up Beatrice, let both girls join in the hug.

At the same moment, Klaus emerged from the dense bush, gazing towards him. The first thing he spotted was his sister huddled in a small group, along with Sunny and Beatrice. He noticed Violets eyes were rather puffy, but given the circumstances he understood why.

"Klaus," the familiar voice spoke and Klaus spun on the spot glancing at the girl. He didn't know what to say, or what to do, he just stood there.

"Hi," Klaus spoke after an awkward silence.

"Hi," the girl with the triangular glasses spoke back.

Klaus gave the girl a small awkward smile.

The smile was returned.

And then she spoke. "I'm sorry," she said. "Klaus, I'm so sorry for everything."

They were metres apart, staring into each other. "You shouldn't be sorry," he spoke, taking a small step forward. "Family first." He seemed unable to conjure together sentences that made absolute sense.

Fiona smiled a small smile that almost broke Klaus apart. "I…" she stuttered unsure what to say. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to." She spoke so slowly, and Klaus took in ever word she spoke as if it was the last words he was ever going to hear. She took several steps forward, approaching him as if he was a poisonous mushroom.

"I know," Klaus said glancing down, and breaking the gaze he and Fiona had just shared. "But you did hurt me."

A single tear rolled down Fiona's face. "I'm so sorry,' she half-sobbed.

Klaus sub-consciously took a few more steps forward narrowing the gap between them. He stood there, unsure of what to do. It wasn't like he had past experience with this kind of thing and he was so lost and confused.

Fiona hid her face in her hands as her sobs seemed to increase.

Although his back was to them, Klaus was sure he was being watched. And so he took another step forward pulling Fiona into a small hug.

It was awkward and it was certainly not how Klaus wanted this moment to happen, but it was how it happened and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.

Fiona did not protest, but began to murmur quietly so that only Klaus was able to hear her audible words. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled. "So, so sorry."

Klaus brought Fiona back slightly, looking into her eyes. "You are forgiven," he said, before pressing his lips lightly to hers. It was not like their first kiss, it was not sweet, but awkward and unexpected. But as awkward as it was Klaus enjoyed every second of it.

Klaus knew he was being watched and very soon he got the clarification.

"Awww…" Came the small voice that Klaus immediately identified as Beatrice.

Klaus pulled back from Fiona and saw her eyes flutter open; he let his arms fall from her fragile figure, and turned around to the others who all had their eyes fixed to them.

Trying to change the subject, Klaus asked the first question that made its way into his mind. The question which he would soon regret asking. "Where are Duncan and Isadora?"

Violet and Sunny both turned to Quigley wanting to know where their friends were, but Quigley did not answer straight away.

Beatrice was the next to speak. "Sujami?" she asked, which meant something along the lines of 'who on earth are Duncan and Isadora?'

It was Klaus who answered her question without even translating it to the rest of the group. "They are great friends of ours," he started. "Also Quigley's brother and sister, they are triplets."

Beatrice smiled and looked up to Quigley awaiting an answer from him.

Quigley took a deep breath and gazed up to the sky before answering half the question. "Isadora is around," he sugar coated, before answering the second half of the question. "And Duncan is …" His last word hung in the air for several moments

_'Dead' _

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to 8RainbowBright8, blackliner1415, Isadora Baudelaire, IsadoraQuagmire, and pick.me.a.star for reviewing, I always love reviews!

Oh, and I'd just like to say, fanfics with this many characters are so hard. I should have put in less characters from the beginning because it's just confusing me! Hope its not confusing you!

Anyway.. on with the story...

* * *

Everyone's reactions were different. 

Klaus stood still, as if time was no longer moving. He had lost many friends since the tragic day his parent died, but that did not make the news about Duncan's death any easier.

Sunny clutched Beatrice and began to sob, heavily. Beatrice and Sunny were very close being about the same age, and Beatrice held her 'sister' close and let her sob. Beatrice however was not as heavily affected about the latest news as she had never met Duncan.

Violet felt her eyes full of tears and tried her hardest to disallow them to escape. Unfortunately a few did, and slid silently down her scratched cheeks. Slowly she knelt down to where Sunny and Beatrice were and embraced them both.

No one said any thing for a while as the Baudelaire's came to terms with the news.

It was Violet who spoke first, looking up. "What happened?" she asked, unsure of whether she wanted to know this information.

Quigley, who Violet noticed had small tear streaks down his face looked down, staring at his feet, "He was murdered," Quigley said bitterly. Quigley didn't add any further details, just gestured for everyone to follow him before turning around and heading into the dense bush.

Fiona quickly caught up to Quigley as they both let the Baudelaire's and Beatrice farther and farther into the bush.

After a few minutes they reached a small cottage, it looked as if it had been abandoned long ago, and was in serious need of a little 'TLC'.

"Isadora is up-stairs," was all Fiona spoke as the others followed her into the small abode.

Although the cottage was small and damaged on the outside, the inside had a very 'homely' feel to it. Everything was set up very simply, a table scattered with various edible mushrooms and maps was all that was seen as they walked up the creaking stairway to the small attic.

It was then that they saw Isadora, her frail figure lying helplessly on the bed. Her hair was mangled; they knew she hadn't been in a very good situation. Her face was pale; they knew she wasn't well. Her eyes were closed; they knew she wasn't conscious. She was thin; they knew she hadn't eaten in a while.

Violet was certain she had never cried so much in her entire life. And she began to search for the words she wanted to ask.

But it was Klaus who uttered them. "What on earth happened?" he asked, approaching the small bed. He sat next to the pale girl, and placed his hand on hers. She was cold and if Klaus had not known better, he would have sworn she was with Duncan.

Violet sat near Isadora's head and placed a hand on her hair, untangling it. She was so pale and looked as if she hadn't eaten in years; this image only brought more tears to her eyes.

Sunny sat on Violet's lap and slowly helped to untangle Isadora's mangled hair.

Quigley grabbed a musty stool from one end of the room and sat down on it. "We were trapped," Quigley started. "In the great un-known, it was horrible."

"It's horrible to think about," Fiona spoke, sitting on the ground. Her eyes were downcast.

Beatrice crawled over to Quigley and he placed the girl on her knee. "Unaki," the small girl said, which meant something along the lines of, 'We would much appreciate it if we knew what happened."

A translation was not needed, Quigley understood. "Before I tell our story," he started, not wanting to sound too rude. "I would like to know who this young girl is."

It was Beatrice who answered, with a translation from Klaus. "Kit," Beatrice spoke, which meant something a lot the lines of 'I am Kit Snicket's daughter.' But then sadly she added "Krox," which meant something like 'Unfortunately my mother is dead.'

"Kit is dead?" Quigley asked, although this was obviously a rhetorical question. He simply asked it in disbelief.

"She was poisoned by the Medusoid Mycelium" Sunny spoke perfectly. "And she didn't want to take the antidote as it would harm the life of her child."

Fiona nodded taking in all this new information. Quigley did the same.

"She told us about meeting you before you were sucked into the great unknown." Violet said.

"It was horrible," Quigley began, retelling his story. "I don't want to think about it. They tortured us, to gain information about our side of the scheme. They wanted to know our roles in this war. 'War' they called it, Violet. It was horrible."

Violet wanted more than anything to hug Quigley but remained seated next to Isadora, stroking her hair lightly.

"They murdered Duncan right in front of us," Fiona said. "Just to get information, but we didn't know anything, we just didn't know what to do." She began to sob lightly, holding her face in her hands once more. "I've never felt so hopeless in my entire life." Her muffled voice was heard.

Klaus relinquished his spot by Isadora to join Fiona on the ground, placing an arm around her and giving her a tight squeeze.

"Isadora was so haunted by these experiences," Quigley said. "She would cry everyday, and I would hear her screaming at night because of nightmares. She is never going to be the same, even if she does recover." He looked so strong sitting on the stool, sitting upright, he did not show weakness.

"My brother," Fiona continued between sobs. "I was separated from him; I haven't seen his since I was placed in that small cell, with the Quagmires."

"We made a plan to escape," Quigley continued. "After Duncan was killed, it was Isadora's plan originally; she remembered some of the things Klaus had told her about objects only being as strong as their weakest point. So we managed to bust through the wall that divided the outside world and our cell using an invention I came up with."

Fiona turned to the Baudelaire's. "We would never have made it out of there," she said. "If it wasn't for all of you, you were our inspiration for our escape plan."

Quigley remained solemn and continued to stare into space as he continued his story. "The plan worked," he continued. "The wall broke and we got through, surfacing here, but when we got here, my sister, Isadora she was washed up on the beach and…" his voice trailed off.

"… She wasn't breathing." Fiona finished. "We figure she must have taken on a lot of water, but Quigley was great, he helped her begin to breathe again. After few days we ended up coming across the old abandoned shack. Isadora had stabilized, but still she had not woken."

"Fiona collected the mushrooms to eat," Quigley said, diverting his gaze slightly. "It's been about two months, and still Isadora has not woken, I'm starting to doubt whether she will at all."

Beatrice turned to Quigley and wrapped her tiny arms around him. No one in the room could offer the words Quigley wanted to hear. _'She will be okay' _No one spoke them because no one was certain she was going to be, false hope is only good for a short amount of time. If Isadora did not make it, the person who uttered those words would feel utterly terrible.

It was Klaus who spoke next but he did not utter the words Quigley desperately wanted to hear. He began to tell the tale of the events that followed after the day he left the _Queegueg_.

He retold the tale of what happened in Hotel Denouement and how they had to burn down the structure to warn others that the last safe place was safe no more. He also told them about the harpoon which had taken the life of Dewey Denouement who (the Baudelaire's figured) was Beatrice's father.

It was then Violet's turn who told the others about the island in which they had just come from and how Count Olaf had once again managed to be with them. She told the story of Kit's death and finally the death of Count Olaf.

It seemed unreal but in no time at all, they were all up-to-date with the adventures surrounding each other's life in the past year. And it was amazing how much had actually occurred in such a small time frame.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, first a few notes to reviewers!!

EndlessWire - Thanks for the advice, I guess I was being a little repititive, its good that I know this, so I can fix up some later chapters and make my writing a bit better!! So thanks!!

ladyaelektrikg - Sorry for killing off Duncan, but he is dead. Just thought I'd explain my reasons for this.

First reason: -points to title of story and smiles evily-

Second reason: I find it really really hard to write stories with lots of characters, I get really confused, because I have to know where each character is at any point in a story, and if there are lots it just confuses me.

Third reason: Its not like Duncan is a really important character or anything dodges bullets

So yea, thats bout all I have to say! Thanks for the reviews guys!!

On with the story!

* * *

The morning sun shone through the upstairs room, and blinded those who were awake. 

After an eventful day, everyone had ended up falling asleep on the floor of Isadora's room; it was not the most comfortable sleep they had experienced, but everyone had endured worse before.

Violet blinked several times, realising what a nice day it was. Violet was snuggled up next to Sunny who was still comfortably asleep, her mouth slightly agape. She smiled down at her brave little sister, who had been brought up in world that was getting un-safer every day.

Fiona rubbed her eyes and turned her head to avoid the blinding sun. Next to her Klaus was adjusting his glasses which were somewhat crooked.

Quigley was leaning against a wall; his eyes were squinting at the sun.

Beatrice was squirming slightly as her eyes fluttered open.

Only one in the room was not going to wake that morning, Isadora.

Quigley stood up after a moment, brushing the dust off him, before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Violet whispered to him, so she wouldn't wake up Sunny.

Quigley stopped, turned and looked at Violet. He didn't respond, just gave her a sad look before exiting the room.

No one in the room followed him; trust was not an issue.

And after a few minutes of silence Violets question was answered anyway. Quigley returned to the room, holding a small chipped jug of water in his hands.

He slowly made his way over to Isadora's bed and in an instant it was obvious what he was going to do.

Violet slowly slid away from Sunny and joined Quigley over at Isadora's bed. They were soon joined by Fiona and Klaus.

"Help me hold her up," Quigley spoke, almost to himself. "So I can pour the water into her mouth."

Klaus nodded, "I will," he spoke. "Fiona, help me." He moved over to the head of the bed.

Fiona walked around the bed, and leant over Isadora, grabbing her gently by the waist, she pulled her up.

Klaus sat cross legged on the head of the bed, as Fiona lowered Isadora's tiny frame onto him, so that her head was resting lightly against his chest.

If Violet had tears to spare, just seeing Isadora like this would have brought them out. She hated seeing her friend like this, and more than that, she hated not being able to do anything about it.

Quigley showed little emotion as he poured a small amount of water into Isadora's open mouth.

Isadora seemed to respond and Violet watched in awe, as Isadora's mouth closed and she swallowed the water.

"She is responding," Violet spoke half believing it.

Quigley nodded, but his face still showed little emotion, "Yet she won't wake," he said, as he began to pour more water into her mouth.

"Does she…" Violet started but wasn't quite sure how to continue so tried again. "Do you think she knows what is going on around her?"

Quigley didn't respond so it was Fiona who tried her best to answer Violets question. "We're not sure," she spoke. "But it sometimes feels like she is responding to what we are saying to her, hers eyes flutter every now and then, and we hear her murmuring sometimes as if she is having a nightmare. We figure she must have a small sense of her surroundings."

"But she doesn't wake?" Klaus asked her.

Fiona shook her head sadly, "She never wakes."

"Narls?" said a small voice from the ground, and those awake looked over to see Beatrice, walking unsteadily towards the bed in which Isadora was lying. By 'Narls?' Beatrice had probably meant something along of the lines of 'How is the young Quagmire girl doing?'

Violet did not answer but instead walked over to her and picked her up, placing her at the end of Isadora's bed so she could see for herself.

Quigley repeated his motion of pouring the water into Isadora's mouth and each time she responded by closing her mouth and swallowing the liquid.

"I'm going to go and collect some more mushrooms," began Fiona, her eyes still on Isadora's sleeping form. "Anyone care to join?"

"I will," the voice of Sunny spoke; she had woken up several minutes ago but had not said anything until this moment. "And tonight, I may find a way to cook them into something delicious."

"Me," Beatrice spoke, which meant something along the lines of 'I would also like to assist in the finding of mushrooms.' Beatrice held her arms in the air so that Fiona could easily pick her up and take her off the bed.

The three girls left the room, leaving Klaus, Violet and Quigley with Isadora.

"I don't think she can drink anymore," Quigley said, after Isadora had stopped her enthusiasm in swallowing the water. "You can place her down now Klaus."

Without instruction, Violet reached over and took Isadora so that Klaus could safely move off the bed. Violet then softly placed Isadora's form onto the bed.

A soft clang was heard as Quigley gently placed the jug on the ground next to the bed.

Violet looked up once she had finished placing down Isadora, and noticed the seemingly sad look in Quigley's eyes.

"Well," Klaus said after a small moment of silence. "I'm feeling a bit like a third wheel here so I'm just going to see if I can catch up with the others."

Violet smiled at her brother, "Okay," she muttered. "See you soon then."

Klaus nodded before exiting the room.

It was when Klaus had left the room that Quigley spoke. "It's so horrible," he spoke to Violet. "I was supposed to be there for my siblings and protect them, I failed." A small tear escaped his eye.

"You tried your hardest." Violet said. "None of this is your fault."

"I promised my parents I would be there for my siblings when things came to the worse." Quigley said a little louder. "My brother is dead, Violet. And Isadora might as well be."

"Quigley," Violet said, with a deep amount of concern in her voice, which caused Quigley to look at her. "You don't know that, Isadora could wake up any day now. You heard what Fiona said, and I've seen it, she is responding. There is still hope."

"But she is never going to be the same," Quigley said. "I hope she doesn't remember a thing that happened to us in that submarine. I hope that if she wakes, she won't remember anything about any of this. You didn't see the way she looked at me as we were escaping. There was something in her eyes, as if she had been haunted or possessed or something. It was heartbreaking."

"It's good you care about her so much," Violet said, taking a small step around the side of Isadora's bed.

"They killed him," Quigley spoke looking away from Violet. His voice was getting louder and more filled with anger with every word he spoke. "Right in front of her, right in front of me. They murdered Duncan, and they didn't even care they were taking away our brother…" Suddenly Quigley was over-come by grief; the tears began to pour down his face.

Violet had a feeling Quigley hadn't cried for the destruction of his family. She walked around the side of Isadora's bed and held him in a tight embrace. No words were needed as she continued to hold him. The last time they had embraced Violet had cried, now it was Quigley's turn.

* * *

Hmmm... I feel like there is something missing from this chapter but I just can't figure it out.

If anyone knows any ways I can improve this, feel free to tell me, Im absolutely fine with critisism.

Thanks for reading! Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, reviewer Isadora Baudelaire, I took your reviews into account, and well, I've actually already finished a few chapters ahead, but I wrote Chapter 7 all for you! Its Isadora-Klaus!! Yup, you totally got your way, and I totally gave in!

And I may have added a bit into this chapter and the next chapter as well, just for you! Don't you feel special now?!?! Woo!

Although I don't recommend you read Chapter 8. You might hate me forever!

* * *

"Sunny, this looks delicious," Violet spoke, staring into the bowl in front of her. Everyone was around the small table downstairs. But as there weren't enough chairs, Klaus and Quigley were standing.

Sunny had used the mushrooms, and various herbs Klaus had discovered to make a sort of mushroom soup, which had been heated up over a fire.

Violet and Quigley had also returned to the boat that day to gather the food and resources that the Baudelaires and Beatrice had taken on their journey. Unfortunately some kind of animal had made its way into the food, so there was little left, but a lot of the supplies had survived without a scratch.

Fiona began to pass around the silverware that Violet and Quigley had acquired, there was fortunately enough for everyone.

"It sure does look delicious," Klaus said to his baby sister.

"Thank you," Sunny said, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"You sure did manage to find many mushrooms today," Quigley said before taking a spoonful of the meal. "And the herbs make it taste absolutely wonderful."

"That's mostly thanks to Klaus," Fiona said blushing slightly. "He was able to identify them."

"And Fiona was able to tell us which mushrooms were edible and which were not," Klaus said, the same blush appearing on his face.

"Harpie," Beatrice giggled which meant something along the lines of 'And Sunny put it all together in a wonderful dish' and Violet translated to the rest of the group.

"What else did you collect from the boat?" Fiona asked Quigley and Violet.

"Well," Violet thought, remembering the day's events. "Most of the food was gone, but we did manage to get a few fish. Most of the books and blueprints are still in the boat as we couldn't carry that much back."

"We managed to carry the blankets and the silverware," Quigley said, "And the few fish that were left. And …" he gave Violet a side look and she smiled.

"And this," Violet finished. She pulled a small whisk from under the table and Sunny shrieked with excitement, as Violet passed the whisk over to Sunny.

"Thank you so much," Sunny said.

"Violet said you would appreciate it," Quigley said, smiling as the young girl giggled with delight.

Sunny continued to smile as she imagined the many concoctions she could now create.

"We could go back to get the books and blueprints later," Violet said to the others.

"What are the blueprints of?" Fiona asked, again, taking another mouthful of Sunny's delicious soup.

Violet thought for a moment before answering. "Mostly just maps of our surroundings," she spoke. "Some blueprints about the design of boats or other contrapt …"

Violet was cut off by a loud ear piercing scream heard from above.

Everyone was still for a moment before Quigley uttered. '_Isadora' _

Suddenly everyone was up on their feet; chairs fell as everyone rushed to be the first to get to the top of the stairs. Isadora was awake and making her presence known.

The screaming continued as they reached the top of the stairs. She was sitting upright in the bed, her eyes were wide and she was screaming as if she was having a terrible moment. She was absolutely hysterical, and seemed in a state of absolute panic.

"Isadora," Quigley spoke his sister's name, approaching the bed with much caution.

"Quigley," Isadora said, breathing extremely deeply. Her eyes were travelling everywhere in the room, as if someone was hiding, ready to attack her.

"I'm here," Quigley said gently. He took another step closer to the bed.

"No," Isadora said, holding her hands out in front of her and squirming back into the far corner of the bed. "Listen, Quigley, you have to get out of here, it's not safe." Her eyes seemed to widen with every word she said, and she looked absolutely frenzied.

Quigley hated seeing his sister in this state. "It is alright," he said, taking another step forward and reaching a hand out lightly. He tried to remain calm as he approached Isadora's bed.

Isadora let out a scream as she scrambled off the bed and into the far corner of the room, bringing her legs up to her chin, she began to sob. "It's not safe," she cried to Quigley, but her voice was hardly heard. "It's not safe."

The others stood at the door, unsure of what to do. Isadora was completely 'haunted.' Her clothes were hanging off her which just showed how much weight she had lost during the troubles that had overcome her. It was horrid to see a girl, let alone a friend in such a state of despair, looking so helpless.

Quigley walked over to her, sitting in front of her. "I'm not leaving you," he said to her, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Remember what Mum and Dad said to us when we were young."

Isadora brought her face up so that she was eye to eye with her brother. "We have to look out for each other," she repeated.

"That's right," Quigley said, grabbing her hand and giving it a light squeeze. "I'm not leaving you."

Isadora launched herself at Quigley, flinging her petite arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

Quigley clung to his sister's frame; it was such a big deal to him to finally have his sister awake. Joy overcame him as he held her, happier than he had been in a long time.

It was then, looking of her brother's shoulder that Isadora noticed the others standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Klaus," she said releasing herself from Quigley, and running over to them on her unsteady legs. "Violet, Sunny, when… when did you get captured?"

"Isadora," Violet said, looking into her still hollow eyes. "We're not captured."

"Did I get out?" Isadora asked very dreamily. She began to look around the small room she was in, taking it all in.

Everyone nodded.

"You have been unconscious for a very long time," Fiona said. "We thought you were going to die."

Isadora didn't blink and her eyes seemed to grow even bigger. "I did?" she asked. "I don't remember." A small tear slid down her face that looked very blue compared to her pale skin.

"What do you remember?" Quigley asked, making his way beside his sister.

"I was in the cell," Isadora said. "I was locked up, Duncan he was …" her eyes closed. "Oh god," she almost screamed, as her knees gave way.

It was Klaus who caught her tiny frame, holding her up gently by the waist. It was then he really noticed just how tiny she really was, and just how weak she must be feeling.

Isadora placed one arm around Klaus's neck and began to sob heavily into his shoulder, as she remembered her brother's death.

"We have to get something for her to eat," Quigley said. "Let's get her downstairs."

Violet picked Beatrice up from the ground. "We'll go downstairs so we don't get in your way," she said, gesturing to Sunny and Fiona to follow her.

Quigley lightly took Isadora's hand and tried to place it around his neck so he could assist in getting her downstairs but she yanked it back.

"I can go down the stairs by myself," Isadora said. "I'm perfectly capable."

Quigley and Klaus looked at each other, and Klaus was unsure whether he should really let her go. "Well, okay," Klaus said, and he felt Isadora's tiny arm slide from around his neck.

No sooner had Klaus let his hand slide from Isadora's waist had she slipped again. Klaus managed to gain his hold once more.

"Isadora," Quigley said gently, "Let us help you get down the stairs."

"No," Isadora insisted, "I can do it."

Klaus gave Quigley the 'no-she-can't' look, and Quigley just nodded his head. "We know you can Isadora, but just in case you fall."

"No," Isadora insisted once more, her voice sounded strong and stable, but she was not.

Klaus knew he had to take action; he bent down and placed his free hand under Isadora's legs, bringing them up so that he was holding her tiny figure.

Quigley smiled as he led the way down the stairs. He could hear Isadora protesting as Klaus continued to walk down the stairs.

"Sorry Isadora," Klaus said, gripping her tighter because she squirmed a considerable amount. "But I was not going to let you fall down the stairs."

"Put me down," Isadora whined. "I can do it by myself."

"Sorry," Klaus said holding her closer to him. "But you can't."

Isadora stopped her whining, and seemed to relax so that Klaus was able to abstain from placing such a strong grip on her.

"She refused to come quietly," Quigley said to the others as they came into view, a small smile played on his face.

The tables were turning… or so he thought

* * *

Review! Yup, thats all I have to say! I love replying to reviews, as you can prolly tell. 


	6. Chapter 6

Notes to reviewers!

EndlessWire: Yay! Thankyou!

Isadora Baudelaire: In no way do I think you are idiosyncratic, peculiar, or immature, I love reading your reviews and take everything you have to say to heart!

ikffrox: Hehe, I hope thats good!

Violet quagmire: No idea what you said, but Im hoping its good! Thanks for telling me to hurry up too, I've been getting lazy with updating!

I took very long to update, sorry, I just wasn't at all happy with this chapter, so I kept trying to fix it, in the end I just kinda gave up, but I promise the next chapter will be better, (maybe not longer, but alot better)

* * *

"Morning Violet"

Violet spun around to see Isadora leaning weakly on the doorframe. "Morning Isadora," she said, before standing up, and offering her a hand.

Without a word Isadora took Violets hand and was escorted over to a nearby chair.

"Did you sleep well?" Violet asked, as Isadora sat down.

Isadora smiled weakly. "Yes," she said. "I still can't believe I was asleep for so long, it doesn't feel like it. Its so…" she paused for a moment to find the correct word. "Weird."

"It was a bit worse than just being asleep," Violet said in a gentle voice before taking a seat across from Isadora.

"I know," Isadora said looking down. She then decided for a quick change of subject. "Where are the others?"

"Sunny and Fiona are in the kitchen," Violet replied. "Beatrice is outside and the boys are still in bed."

Besides Isadora having her own room upstairs, the other two rooms (with horrible dusty wooden beds) were separated into boys and girls. But because only two beds were in each room, the two younger girls had to share with the older girls.

"I was going to ask yesterday," Isadora said, twirling a small strand of her hair through her fingers. "But who is Beatrice?"

"Kit Snicket's daughter," Violet responded almost immediately.

Isadora gave Violet a sideways glance. '_Why on earth would Violet have Kit's child?' _she thought.

"Kit passed on," Violet said, getting the hint from Isadora's expression.

"Oh," Isadora said rather sadly. "How… I mean… oh, I'm so sorry. Kit was a wonderful person."

"She was," Violet said, her eyes downcast. "Beatrice takes after her mother in every way."

"Breakfast is here!" Sunny announced walking through the empty door way that separated the small kitchen and the room with the table, carrying a few bowls of her creation.

Fiona followed, carrying a few more bowls.

"What is it?" Violet asked eagerly, always ready to praise her sister.

"Just a simple fruit salad," Sunny said. "Fiona and I managed to find some fruit yesterday as well. So I chopped them up. I also used the whisk to make a juice for the salad."

"Sounds delicious," Violet spoke, as Sunny placed a bowl in front of her.

Just then Beatrice walked through the squeaky front door, and made her way over to the table.

"Are the boys still asleep?" Sunny asked in disbelief.

Violet nodded. "Do you think we should wake them up?" she asked.

Sunny smiled. "Allow me," she said, grabbing the jug of water off the table before walking off in the direction of the boy's room.

"I swear she is turning out more like our mother every day," Violet said to Isadora, Fiona and Beatrice, who were now seated around the table.

It wasn't long before Klaus and Quigley turned up, both looking equally un-amused, both looking like they had stuck their heads into buckets of water.

"I'm sure the boys will learn to wake up on time now," Sunny said, quite proud of her work.

The girls couldn't help but laugh at them. Beatrice even fell off her chair, she was giggling so much. "Funny," she shrieked at them which meant something along the lines of 'You two are the funniest things I have seen in quite some time."

"So what are we doing after breakfast?" Klaus asked, trying to change the subject. He walked forward and took a bowl of the salad. Quigley followed suit.

"Well, I was going to suggest going for a swim," Fiona said, giving Klaus a side-ways glance. "But it looks like you boys have it covered."

The girls burst into laughter once more.

"I don't think Isadora is well enough for a swim," Quigley said, taking a spoonful of the fruit salad. The serious tone of his voice caused the laughter to cease.

"I would very much like to explore a little," Isadora said rather quietly but she was easily heard. "I don't want to be cooped up indoors."

"Alright," Quigley said after a moment's silence. "But if you start to feel like you can't go on or anything you have to tell us."

Isadora nodded, "I promise," she said.

That afternoon, everyone went exploring through the bush and around the island. It surprised the friends just how much bush was around, and they wondered why on earth a small hut would be present this far out in the middle of nowhere.

After a mere hour, Isadora was unable to walk any further and so the friends gathered around in a small clearing, and talked.

They talked about poetry, and books, and inventions, and cooking, and mushrooms, everything that made them feel safe, and normal.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay people, you don't have to be nice, that last chapter pretty much suked! Anyway, I think this one is better!

A few people wanted to see some Klaus/Isadora so I was like 'Okay, why not?' So yea, here ya go!

Oh, It's going to be about a week in between posting each chapter because something called 'school' (dun dun dun) has pretty much taken over my life and I am only able to get onto the computer during the weekends!

Oh, this chapter is dedicated to reviewer Isadora Baudelaire, without you this chapter would not exist! So feel spesh!

* * *

Klaus was woken that night, by a gentle voice whispering in his ear. _'Klaus' _the voice whispered. _'Klaus'_

Klaus murmured and gently sat up, only to see Isadora's pale face, contrasting with the black of the night.

Isadora gave him a nervous look before whispering. "I'm sorry to wake you," she said softly, careful not to wake her brother who was sleeping in the nearby bed. "But I'm really cold, and I didn't know where the extra blankets were."

Klaus rubbed his eyes, gazing at Isadora as though he wasn't taking in a word she was saying. "Uhhh…" he said, gaining a train of thought. "Yea… I'll… just… hmm?"

"I'm really sorry I woke you," Isadora half repeated. "Just tell me where the extra blankets are and you can go back to sleep."

Klaus swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "I'll show you," he said, rather sleepily. "Follow me."

Isadora obeyed what Klaus said and immediately followed him. Once his figure became clearer in the darkness, he was a lot easier to follow. "Thank you," she uttered into the void of black.

"I wasn't going to let you freeze," Klaus said.

"Just like you weren't going to let me fall down the stairs?" Isadora said with a slight giggle. "Is there anything you are going to let me do?"

"No," Klaus said truthfully, as he led the way. "Not until I know you feeling one hundred percent. Until you are, I'm going to do everything for you."

Isadora was glad her blush and smile was hidden by the black of the night. "Well," she said, trying to disguise the happiness in her voice. "Thank you."

Klaus stopped walking as they reached the small cupboard under the stairs, Isadora stopped behind him. "How many blankets do you need?" he asked, as the door slowly creaked open.

"Oh, ummm…" Isadora thought. "I think one should be alright."

"I'm grabbing two just in case," Klaus responded, reaching down to gather the blankets.

Isadora smiled. "You don't have to," she replied, feeling a little embarrassed Klaus was going to all this trouble. "At least let me carry one."

"No," Klaus said, heading in the direction of the stairs. "But you can shut the door for me."

Isadora sighed. "I think I can do that," she said, closing the door, which squeaked in protest. "Are you sure you are going to be okay carrying that?"

"I'm fine," Klaus's voice called from the darkness. "Are you going to be able to get up the stairs okay?"

"I managed to get down them, didn't I?" Isadora said a little irritated, wondering why Klaus was being a little too overprotective. Slowly she began to make her way around to the foot of the stairs, and in no time at all she began to climb them.

"Yes," Klaus said, taking the hint from the irritation in her voice. "I just don't want to see you falling down the stairs."

"You won't have to," Isadora said, still making her way up the stairs. She did admit, it was a small struggle to get up to the top, but it wasn't so bad she was going to fall down them at any moment.

Klaus was the first to reach the top of the stairs, in the darkness he made his way over to Isadora's bed, slowly setting the blankets down at the foot of it.

"Told you I could make it," Isadora said from the top of the stairs. She was rather exhausted but she didn't show it.

She watched as Klaus slowly set both blankets over the bed, spreading them out. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Of course," Klaus muttered, but he didn't look up from the bed he was now making. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Isadora approached her bed gingerly. "I don't know," she said. "You just seem rather odd."

"I'm just worried about you," Klaus said, which brought a smile to Isadora's face. "Have you even seen what you look like?"

Isadora nodded before realising Klaus could not see her nod in the dark. "Yes," she whispered. She had seen her reflection briefly in the water when they were exploring the small island. And it did surprise her just how terrible she looked. "But I will get better, Klaus."

Klaus stopped arranging the blankets on her bed, turned around and faced her, her pale skin was easy to identify in the dark but her eyes looks like black holes which made her appearance look terrifying. He stepped forward, placing his arms around her waist, pulling her close and (without realising it) he lifted her off the ground.

Isadora was surprised a little by Klaus's action, but never-the-less she enjoyed it. She slowly placed her arms around his neck to steady herself, as her feet were no longer touching the ground.

His face hidden in her hair, Klaus began to speak. "I just missed you," Klaus said, trying to explain his sudden outburst.

"I missed you to, Klaus," Isadora said, no longer hiding the happiness in her voice. "But I promise you, I'm not leaving you anymore."

Slowly Isadora's feet returned to the ground as Klaus loosened his grip on her and held her further away. "I better go to bed now," he said rather awkwardly, thinking that if he stayed another minute he would do something he would deeply regret.

"Oh," Isadora said, letting her arms fall from Klaus's neck. "I guess you should."

Klaus smiled before leaning forward, attempting to give Isadora a small kiss on her forehead. Instead he missed.

"That's my nose," she said giggling, as Klaus's lips came in contact.

"Oh," Klaus said, very glad the darkness hid the pink that was covering his cheeks. "Ah, Sorry."

"What were you aiming for?" Isadora asked sweetly, a part of her hoping he was trying to kiss her on the mouth.

"Ah, I was just going to give you a kiss goodnight," Klaus responded quietly. '_I was going to kiss your forehead' _seemed a bit bizarre to say.

Isadora couldn't help but smile a huge grin which stretched from ear to ear. She leant forward slightly, not wanting to make the same mistake Klaus had earlier. "Want to try again?" she asked quietly, placing her hands soothingly on his chest.

All of sudden, Klaus realised there wasn't much of a way out of this. Honestly he wanted to kiss Isadora, to be with her, but there was Fiona. He was sure Isadora had no idea he was 'with' Fiona, and really didn't find right now an appropriate time to tell her. Telling himself he would work it out later, he leaned forward as well, his hands resting lightly on her waist.

It was Isadora who closed the gap between them, brushing her lips over Klaus's.

Klaus couldn't believe how cold her lips were, which just showed him another sign of how strong Isadora was to survive all that had happened to her.

The kiss was short lived, but it was not awkward at all. And it wasn't at all how Klaus had expected it to be. Only one word came into his mind _'Nice'_

"Goodnight," Klaus whispered to her, a second after their lips had parted.

Isadora smiled. "Goodnight," she said back to him, her hands dropped to her sides and she felt Klaus's hands leave her waist. She watched until Klaus's figure dissolved into the blackness before her.

Then she slowly turned and made her way into her bed, and snuggled herself up amongst all the blankets.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me a while to update on such a short chapter, I've been having arguements with myself all week whether I want to post this chapter or whether I want to change it. I feel so guilty about it and I'm totally ready to have you hate me!

I decided the storyline for this story a very long time ago, its just taken me ages to write! So I decided to follow my original storyline, after much thinking and re-writing.

Sorry that it's short but it's _suppose_ to be dramatic

* * *

Klaus woke the next morning with a small smile on his face. Trying to avoid the fact that what he had done the previous night was considered 'wrong' he left his room, feeling rather content.

Surprisingly Quigley was not in the room when he woke, but he was soon found in the kitchen eating another one of Sunny's creations.

The others were at the table as well, all except one.

"Where is Isadora this morning?" Klaus asked, as he stood at the doorway.

"We're letting her sleep in," Fiona said to him, and suddenly Klaus felt a little guilty.

"She is allowed to sleep in," Sunny said from the far corner of the table. "Unlike you, I was about to get the water out again."

Klaus laughed nervously, before whispering loudly to Quigley, "I think we better put a lock on our door."

"I'll help her pick it," Violet said with a huge grin spread across her face. She then poked her tongue out at Quigley.

Quigley responded back with the same action.

"I think I'd better check on Isadora," Klaus said to the others, slowly turning around in the doorway.

"I'm sure she is fine, Klaus," Fiona spoke, a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

Klaus gave her a slight smile and nod, but did not speak. He simply turned and left the room, heading for the stairs.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he spotted the mound of blankets that was Isadora's form.

As quiet as he possibly could with the creaking floorboards, he made his way over to her bed.

It seemed an impossible task to be quiet, but he managed as best as he could. Gingerly he sat down on Isadora's bed, careful not to sit on her.

He gently pulled back the blanket that was covering her face, and kissed her gently on the forehead, wishing he had better aim last night.

"Morning Isadora," he cooed gently.

Isadora did not stir; Klaus admired just how peaceful she looked lying amongst all the blankets. Her face was no longer creased, her eye lids were soft and smooth, her mouth was emotionless, which was a change to from the frown she usually wore.

Her long hair was lying around her, her cheeks were slightly flushed, and compared to how her complexion looked in the night, she looked rather reasonable.

Klaus admired just how beautiful she was.

Slowly he placed a finger on the right side of her face, just next to her brow; slowly he brought his hand down, appreciating her beautiful face.

So beautiful,

So calm,

So peaceful,

So passive,

So … lifeless,

Realization hit him; _Isadora was never going to wake_.

* * *

Man, I love _Italics_; they make everything so much more dramatic!

And now I'm everyone's worst enemy, I'm sorry!! But there is a reason, I promise!

And I have no idea how to write the next chapter, its just so hard to put all these emotions into it, and to make it good. My parents have kinda banned me from the computer during the week because I need to study! So the next chapter will be up next weekend! But as soon as exams are over, I'll be updating almost every day. Although the story will prolly be over by then. Im starting to babble now so yea, thanks for reading, hope your not sharpening your knives!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I'd just like to say, this story is pretty much still going to be Isadora/Klaus even if she is dead. -so gonna prove it-

I would usually post comments to the reviewers here, but Im too scared to read the reviews, so I'll just post the next chapter! Since I managed to sneak onto the computer whilst my mum was at work, hehe.

I lost my younger sister who was 7 at easter this year, so this chapter kinda relates to a lot of the feelings I felt when I lost her, I'm trying to make it seem real, although I'm not doing a very good job.

* * *

Digging is a tedious task, whatever the occasion. Digging becomes harder when there is no spade, no shovel and no digging utensil except for a spoon. Digging becomes even more challenging when you are digging a grave for someone you once loved.

Every spoon full of dirt wasn't even enough for her, all this work, all this physical hardship. She was worth more than all of this.

Every time Klaus pulled back the earth, he thought of her, it wasn't fair.

Isadora didn't deserve this, she wasn't a bad person, she never hurt anyone, never caused anyone pain of any kind. She was sweet, and caring, and she just didn't deserve this!

As hard as he could, Klaus thrust the cold utensil into the ground, willing the tears to stop, but they did not. Klaus hadn't felt this way since he lost his parents, this feeling of helplessness. He wanted control of what was going on around him, he wanted Isadora back with him, and he wanted her alive. He couldn't control any of this and it hurt so much.

_'I promise you, I'm not leaving you anymore' _Isadora's soft words made their way to his ears, which only increased the rate of tears flowing down his face. _'Promise broken'_ he thought, closing his eyes as he stopped digging.

A picture of Isadora appeared in his mind, and he was horrified to find their were certain aspects of her he could hardly remember, her eyes were a shade of brown, but Klaus couldn't remember if that was correct, her hair seemed a lot lighter, and her face shape wasn't quite correct.

Opening his eyes, Klaus realised that his own interpretation of Isadora was a lot different to what she actually looked like. He wished he could remember every inch of her, her eyes, her hair, her hands, her lips. But he couldn't, those small details were wiped, gone from his mind.

He let the slender object fall from his hand and began to dig at the ground, using his hands. He could feel the sweat dripping off him as he tried to dig deeper and deeper into the ground.

_"Klaus" _Violet was speaking to him. _"Are you Okay?" _

But Klaus didn't notice, he just kept digging, focusing on the task in front of him. He couldn't think of anything else, he didn't want to think of anything else, all he wanted to do was to dig, to exhaust himself to the point of oblivion. _All for her_

"_Klaus," _It was Fiona speaking to him this time but again, he wasn't listening.

He jumped when a hand caught him by the shoulder, and through teary eyes he looked up to see Quigley standing above him, looking like he hadn't slept in years.

"Klaus," Quigley said sadly, grabbing his arm. "I think its deep enough now."

Klaus sat for a moment, before slowly nodding, he continued to nod for several moments as if he had gone insane. The world was spinning, everything was just so surreal, and any moment now he wanted to wake up, to be told he was just having a bad dream, he wanted this nightmare to be over.

He felt Quigley tug on his arm and without a conscious thought, he pulled himself out of the grave, only to see the girls standing around, all covered in dirt and mud, and all looking equally distraught.

Unable to stand, Klaus stayed on his knees beside the grave he had helped dig. Slowly he turned around and stared into it, wishing it was deeper so that the black would drown out all the thoughts he was feeling right now.

He thought of Isadora, lying in there, alone, cold, and covered in dirt. It was a terrible and horrifying thought, and he willed it away.

He forced himself to his feet and made his way over to the blanket he had carried up the stairs the previous night. Wrapped in the blanket was the body of Isadora, completely hidden to the air of that day.

Together as a unit, everyone silently lifted her lifeless frame off the ground. Even Sunny and Beatrice made an attempt to help carry her towards her final resting place.

Slowly she was lowered down; tears splashed onto blanket and the earth.

Quigley placed Isadora's notebook next to her resting body, and watched as the others threw in flowers. He was the last to climb out of the no longer empty grave.

"You were a great poet," Sunny began as everyone stood around the tomb. "We are going to miss you."

"You were a great friend," Violet spoke next; great splashes of water trailing from her puffy eyes. "We are never going to forget you."

"You were really strong," Fiona said, small tears leaking from her eyes.

"Spectre" Beatrice said sadly, which meant something along the lines of 'I wish I had gotten to know you better'

"You were a great sister," Quigley said, barely able to speak from the tears that were cascading down his cheeks. "I don't know how I'm going to live without you." His legs gave way and he began to sob heavily at the edge of the earth, Violet, and Sunny who were closest were quick to comfort him.

"You were just great," Klaus said, closing his eyes to focus on his thoughts, there were so many things he wanted to say, Isadora was so many things, she was beautiful, smart, caring, kind, thoughtful, gentle, soft-hearted and delicate. Klaus loved her, and he loved the time he spent with her, he only wished he had more. "We will always remember you… always."

No-one wanted to place the earth over her, but it had to be done. Slowly the ground was pushed back where it came from, and slowly she disappeared completely from view.

Klaus knelt by the mound of earth that was now Isadora's site. Lost deep in thought, but within seconds he felt an arm encircle his neck, and a head lean gently on his shoulder.

Looking next to him he saw Fiona, crying heavily into his shoulder.

"It's so terrible," Fiona cried, and Klaus felt his shoulder becoming wetter and wetter.

Klaus didn't understand why but anger dwelled in him. Fiona didn't know Isadora like he did, she didn't love her, she had no idea how Klaus was feeling about her death. As far as Klaus was concerned, he should be the one crying on her shoulder.

Pushing away his selfish thoughts he remembered that it was Fiona who had spent time with Isadora on the submarine. Fiona had been close with Isadora as well.

Placing his arms around her, he held her close and they cried together.

_'Rest in Peace, Isadora,' _Klaus whispered quietly. _'I promise I'll never forget you.'

* * *

_

Woa, this is like the most emo thing I have ever written, I'm so proud!

Anyway, I might read your reviews in a few days, when I can laugh about this!


	10. Chapter 10

I am suffering from some serious writer's block, its like the inspiration isn't there, but still Im continuing! Sorry this story is a little late, exam preparation has really taken over my life!

Thanks for the reviews btw guys! I was expecting some seriously bad reviews for killing off Isadora, but you were all so nice. So thanks for the reviews!

_

* * *

_

_'What do you say?' _Violet asked herself. _'What do you say to someone who has just lost their sister, who has lost their entire family?' _

Quigley was crouched on the ground before her, his eyes were staring at the ground, the same ground covering Isadora.

Violet gingerly walked towards Quigley, trying to think of something to say to him. She thought back to that terrible day at Briny Beach when Mr. Poe had told her the dreadful news, and realised nothing made her feel better.

Screaming, she had screamed, but it made no difference.

Crying, the tears flowed, but her parents never came back.

Hugging, it made her feel as if someone cared about her, but still her loved ones were gone.

Talking, her emotions were spilling out, but she still felt them, they didn't leave.

Nothing could turn back the time, and bring her parents back.

Isadora wasn't going to return either, and Violet realised, she couldn't make Quigley feel good about her death, all she could do was comfort him, and help him through this terrible time.

Placing another foot in front of the other, she was now situated beside Quigley. Slowly she knelt down, wanting to break the silence, but so unsure of what to say.

Luckily it was Quigley who spoke first, although his words did not comfort Violet any. "I promised," he said shakily. "Promised that I would look after her, promised that I would protect her, and promised that I would never let anyone harm her, I broke that promise."

Quigley spoke so slowly, taking in every word he spoke. Tears falling from his dark round eyes, he could still hear his parents' words ringing through his ears. _'Promise to care for one another, and look out for one another when we are not around' _Quigley and his siblings had agreed, without even knowing what they were really agreeing to.

_'When we are not around' _Quigley had assumed they meant, 'out around town' or 'out on holiday' not dead. He wished his parents hadn't spoken those words; they hadn't made him promise, because now he had to live with this broken promise for the rest of his life.

Violet leaned over and placed a hand on Quigley's arm, but he shook it off. "It's not your fault," Violet said, quietly. "You couldn't have saved her; we don't even know what killed her." Violet feared saying Isadora's name to Quigley, in fear of causing more grief.

"I know," Quigley said, feeling his hands curl into fists. He felt angry, but he didn't know who he was angry at.

Sure, he was angry at the people in the question mark submarine. They had made him suffer, they had murdered Duncan, and they caused Isadora so much grief. And in the end, it was the swim to shore which had caused Isadora's sudden coma. But this anger he was now feeling was something new, it was the same anger he was always feeling.

He was angry at himself, for not protecting his siblings, but this was old anger, it was not something new.

This new anger, it was so full of hatred, but it was confused, because this anger was wrong, it felt wrong.

"I'm angry at her," Quigley said, and he could see Violet's eyes widening. "I don't want to be, but I'm angry at her, for leaving me behind. I was her only family, we needed each other, and how could she just go? She is with the rest of my family now, and I'm stuck. Stuck here to continue living this horrid life, I hate it. I know it's wrong, but I'm angry with Isadora."

Violet bit her lip and thought for a moment. What Quigley said, it sounded almost … No… it sounded very suicidal, it scared Violet. She was suddenly very worried for this boy she was falling for. Yes, she admitted it, she was falling for Quigley, and she wanted him around long enough to see where this life would take them. She didn't want his to end soon.

"Quigley," Violet whispered, a fresh tear falling down her face. "You have m… us now. You are not by yourself, don't think you are. We need you. Your sister didn't ask to go, she didn't want to go, don't be angry with her."

"I didn't want her to go either," Quigley said turning his head to look at Violet. His eyes were wide, and asking for help, it almost killed Violet to see him this way.

"I know," Violet said, "None of us did." She turned slightly on the spot and placed her hands soothingly on Quigley's arm. This time he didn't shrug her off, in fact he welcomed her touch.

Violet slowly slid her thumb back and forth on Quigley's arm in a comforting manner. She wanted more than anything to promise Quigley that it was going to be alright. But she didn't want him to see any more promises broken.

Quigley tried to remember the last time he had spoken to Isadora, but that part of his memory seemed to be a complete blank. He figured it would have been before Isadora had set off to go to sleep that dreadful night.

The picture that clearly presented itself in his mind was the Isadora he had been nurturing the past few months, the girl who was unconscious lying on the bed; the poor suffering girl just barely holding onto life. A small amount of relief overcame him as he thought Isadora was no longer suffering.

"Do you think she went peacefully?" Quigley asked Violet, who was still stroking Quigley's arm with her thumb, as though it was her life's objective.

"I don't think she felt a thing," Violet said, smiling a small but appreciative smile.

"Me neither," Quigley said nodding as he directed his gaze once again to the ground. For some unknown reason, thinking that Isadora hadn't suffered made her death seem somewhat better. Quigley had seen her suffering these past months, he saw what happened when she suddenly woke and although she hadn't proclaimed it, Quigley knew she must have been in some pain before the night she died. She was peaceful now, she was no longer in pain, and Quigley hoped she was happy, wherever she was.

Violet scooted over so that she was sitting extremely close to Quigley. She gently clung to Quigley's arm, resting her head lightly on her shoulder and ignoring the tears which were still sliding down her face.

"I want to leave," Quigley said after a moment of thinking.

Violet slowly removed her head from Quigley's shoulder, sitting up straight. "Alright," she agreed, thinking Quigley was simply trying to shake her off. It hurt a little thinking this way. She let her hands fall from Quigley's arm and scooted away a little to give him room to leave.

"I want to leave this place," Quigley corrected shyly. He scooted over slightly closer to Violet and placed an arm around her waist, showing her no reason to think he was trying to get away from her. "I just want to get away from here, start somewhere new."

"Too many bad memories?" Violet asked, regretting the question as soon as she said it.

Quigley gazed down at her, placing his free hand around her to meet his other hand. He pulled Violet towards him tightly, and Violet placed her hands on his.

"Way too many," he spoke shakily, buring his face in Violets hair, and crying. He cried for all the memories of this place. But mostly he cried for his sister.

Violet really did regret asking that question.

* * *

Yay! I think the next few chapter and going to be less full of tears, lol. I just feel this fic is becoming to depressive, so Im going to try to lift it up just a little, can't be too happy. 


	11. Chapter 11

Reposted it! Corrected a comment **Tamm **made about Sunny's age.

EXAMS ARE OVER!!

Hehe, capital letters! Okay, so anyway, now that exams are finally over I am finally able to finish this story, and because you guys have been so patient whilst I was on study leave, I have written a very very long chapter! Woo!!

But first, notes to the reviewers!

**Random authoress of Snicket: **I always love reading your reviews because you are so honest! So thankyou!

**I-Heart-Werewolves: **Glad I could help your sugar-high!

**i luv magnetic north hip hop:** Ms. Emo? Sweet I got a nickname!! More Quiglet? Kay ... eventually!

**stef:** Glad you liked it so much, I'm updating now.

**Tamm:**Thanks for telling me the characters are well managed because there are just so many of them, and well, sometimes it is hard to mangage. As for killing of some of the Baudelaires? Hmmm... I dunno.

**the epitome of randomness**: Sorry for making you almost cry!!

**LaRickaZP** Sounds like unfortunate events number 14? Thats good, I think. But there is a lot more than 13 chapters, actually there is going to be 27, thats my fav number.

**animalwriter**Thankyou for making it to chapter 3, hope you get this far to read your own little comment! Thanks for the review!!

Woa, so many thanks to the reviewers!! On with the story!!

* * *

(A/N: I don't know if you remember but at the start of Chapter One there was a little blurb, this is rather continued off that) 

I never did get to meet Isadora; she is however part of whom I am. I used to visit her grave all the time; it was like my morning ritual, the sunset used to present itself beautifully over her grave, blinding me. Her grave, although tragic, was my favourite place in the entire world.

My father used to tell me that 'Everything happened for a reason', I never understood that expression when I was younger. What was the reason in my favourite poppet braking? In my young eyes there was no reason that I could lose such an important aspect of my adolescent life.

Quigley, Violet, Klaus, Sunny, Beatrice, and Fiona did not see a plausible reason why their friend, sister and close companion was so suddenly taken from them. No reason why an already weak and tarnished girl such as Isadora met such a cruel fate.

They did not know the events to follow, the significance of her death, it was not in vain, and never would it be forgotten.

Duncan's death was tragic, but it led to the escape of Quigley, Fiona and Isadora, and without his sacrifice I would not be here, and maybe this world would be a little different. Horrid as it was, it happened for a reason.

I only wish I had held all this wisdom when I was younger, then maybe I would have searched my broken poppet, and found the note so secretly hidden…

… The room was silent, except for the clinking of silverware, the room was silent.

Klaus was still in bed; presumably he wasn't going to force himself out of bed until he had willed the tears to stop falling. He wasn't going to see the others until his eyes had returned to their normal puffiness.

Quigley, Fiona, Violet, Sunny and Beatrice were all situated around the small table; they were in the silent room.

Violet placed the glass up to her mouth and took a gentle sip of the juice which Sunny had squeezed, with the help of Beatrice the previous night. As she brought the cup down, her gaze met Quigley's for a mere second. The cup parted with her lips, her lips smiled.

A nervous smile, judging from her conversation with Quigley yesterday, he wanted to tell the others about his will to leave the island. Violet was nervous about how they would react to his idea, and still, she was rather unsure as well.

On one hand, this island did hold many terrible memories that were best to be forgotten. But on the other hand, did she really want to forget about everything that had happened here? Was it possible to leave this place and hold onto all the memories?

And she didn't want to leave Isadora; the memory of her friend would be with her forever of course. But Isadora was buried here, and Violet was unsure of whether she wanted to leave her, lying alone in the dark.

Quigley brought a fork up to his mouth as he smiled back at Violet, truth was, he was rather nervous about telling his idea to the others. He was waiting for Klaus to appear, so they he could propose his idea with everyone around. But judging at the state Klaus was in yesterday, he assumed that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

He closed his mouth around the piece of fruit Sunny had chopped up for breakfast and glanced around the table.

Beatrice was sitting silently on top of a few old newspapers used so she could see the top of the table. She had an aura of awkwardness about her, and Quigley found that understandable, Beatrice didn't really know Isadora, and now she was stuck in a world of mourning, for someone she never got a chance to know. This only saddened Quigley more.

Quigley took another mouthful of the fruit.

Sunny was focusing all her attention on the small chipped bowl in front of her. Slowly she pushed the fork deep into the fruit, her eyes staring intently. Sunny needed a fresh start, at barely 3 years old, Sunny held so many dark secrets, and so much grief and pain. She was probably the most mature and desolate little girl in the entire world. It wasn't a good thing; she needed a carefree childhood, one wish everyone should have a chance to experience. She did not need this, a world where she was not safe.

Quigley placed the last piece of fruit into his mouth, still thinking about his friends.

Fiona sat silently at the table. Quigley had grown to know Fiona quite well during their time in the 'great unknown'. And Quigley had gained a lot of respect for her, he knew her well enough to know, that above all, Fiona chose family. Everyday in the small cell, Fiona would speak of her brother, the hook-handed man. She had been separated from her brother in the submarine, and Quigley guessed not a day went by when Fiona didn't think of him. Quigley was actually surprised how Fiona could speak of her brother, someone who had committed much crime, so fondly.

Like Quigley, Fiona had lost her family, not by death, but she had lost them, Quigley could relate.

He slowly set his empty cup down on the table.

Then there was Violet, ever since Quigley had met her, he had fallen for her. Maybe it was her eyes, what she saw with them. Quigley would see a pile of junk; Violet would see an invention ready to be built. Maybe it was her smile, so sincere even if it was a rare occurrence. Maybe it was her personality, she was strong, and Quigley admitted that through these last few days, she had always been right beside him, comforting him when he needed it.

It was everything about her; everyday Quigley fell further

"Good morning,"

All gazes switched to the door, where Klaus was standing. A very false smile plastered his face, but everyone in the room appreciated his effort.

"Morning," Fiona quickly stood, relinquishing her seat so that Klaus could sit down.

Klaus continued his struggle with the smile as he accepted Fiona's now empty seat. Fiona rushed off into the makeshift kitchen to gather Klaus some breakfast.

"How is everyone this morning?" Klaus asked, unnaturally cheery.

"I had a wonderful sleep," Beatrice piped up, happy to see at least someone was acting as though the world hadn't just ended.

Klaus began to strain his smiling muscles as he nodded along to Beatrice's kind words. At that moment, Fiona hurried out of the kitchen, placing a chipped bowl of fruit in front of Klaus.

Klaus turned his head around, glancing up at Fiona. "Thank you," he managed to say, holding back oncoming tears. He hated himself for still feeling as if he was going to break down in tears; he had been trying so hard to hold back his sadness. But the truth was, he loved Isadora, and nothing was going to stop the tears from failing. He just hoped he was able to stop them flowing around the others.

Fiona smiled, before wrapping her arms gently around his neck for a brief second and kissing him lightly on the cheek. Slowly letting her grip fall, she placed her hands on Klaus's shoulders, standing behind him. She wasn't stupid, she knew Klaus had a special attachment to Isadora, but she wasn't going to let that ruin her feelings for him. Ignoring it was the only thing she felt capable of doing. She hoped whatever feelings he had for Isadora would subdue, and because of that their relationship would blossom.

"I was thinking," Quigley spoke slowly, thinking every word through thoroughly. Now was the right time to tell them of his 'plan'. His plan to leave this island, and hoping it would go well, he took a deep breath. "We have gone through a lot these last few days, and I think it's time for a fresh start."

Quigley quickly glanced around the table, but he was only met with blank expressions, except for Violet who was chewing on her lip nervously.

"What do you mean 'fresh start'? Fiona asked, cocking her head to one side in confusion. It was true they needed to continue on with their lives, Isadora would have wanted that. But what exactly was Quigley getting at?

"I want to get away from here," Quigley proclaimed louder than he wanted to. Nervously he placed his hands together on the table. He stared down at his hands, no longer wanting to look at the others around him. He kept talking; he didn't really know what else to do. "This place, it just holds too many bad memories, I want to leave. I think it will be good for us. We all need a new start, especially after all that has happened. I know its bad wanting to leave here, but I think it's best for all of us. We never really had a good childhood, I guess, we need one, we need to get away from here…"

"Quigley," Violet said abruptly, and immediately shutting Quigley up. "You're gibbering."

Quigley looked up, to meet Violets gaze. "Oh," he said, bashfully, a small blush appearing in his cheeks. "Sorry" '_I should have prepared something to say' _Quigley thought to himself; he hadn't thought it would be this awkward telling the others his idea.

"What do you think?" Quigley said, giving his companions a small and almost non-existent smile. "Sunny?" He glanced at the young girl, who definitely had her thinking face on.

After a small moment, she smiled at him. She hadn't been here for very long, and always was she moving, she figured another move wouldn't make her life any worse than it already was. Truth was, she wanted to move, not to run, not to hide, just to find happiness, hopefully. "I think it's a good idea," Sunny said, a smile still playing on her face. "Can we move somewhere with a good kitchen?" Sunny's last remark was a small attempt to lighten the mood in the room, as it wasn't all that relaxed at this moment.

"Of course," Violet said, trying to help Quigley in his quest to persuade the others. She had been thinking about the idea of moving all night, and had finally come to the conclusion that it would be a good thing. Many things had gone through her mind. Isadora's body was here, they had left Kit's in the search of happiness, and how was this time any different?

She thought mostly of Beatrice, who recently was very unhappy with the sadness everyone was feeling. Violet could understand this was because she was really too young to understand the sadness they were all feeling. Beatrice had lost her mother, but that was not a sudden thing, she had simply grown up without her, Violet wondered what was harder, losing your mother? Or growing up without one? Violet knew that this move would be a good thing for Beatrice, she needed a new beginning, and as Beatrice's 'mother' Violet wanted to do whatever was best for her.

"The biggest kitchen you can possibly imagine," Violet smiled as she spoke to Sunny, and watched as Sunny's face lit up at the thought of having a large kitchen where she could create anything she wanted.

"Beatrice?" Quigley asked, and all heads turned to the young girl.

Beatrice really didn't need to say anything; she was smiling ear to ear. She glanced around at all the people in the room, and at once imagined they were all at the park. They were away from all the secrets and lies. They were just having fun, running, jumping, skipping, doing all the things normal children did. Beatrice wanted to belong to that world. She nodded her head. "Jibba" she shrieked, which meant something along the lines of 'It sounds like a wonderful idea, and I would be most happy to accompany you on your journey'.

"Fiona?" Quigley asked next "Klaus? What do you think?"

Fiona stared at the back of Klaus's head, wandering off into her own mind. Thinking of the things that had happened here, thinking of the things she knew had occurred and which she wished hadn't. Slowly she began to nod. '_It's for the best' _she thought, even though she wasn't quite sure. It was certainly the best for her. But for Klaus…

"How could you…" Klaus started, staring at Quigley unbelievingly. He stood up, pointing accusingly at Quigley, his arms wailing around like a madman "How could you just want to leave and forget about everything that happened here? How could you possibly want to forget about you sister? Just leave her here, should we? All alone, I can't believe what you are suggesting." Klaus voice seemed to climb in volume with every word he spoke. It wasn't like he wanted to sit by Isadora's grave miserable for the rest of his life. But still, he didn't want to be so far away from her that he would never be near her again. '_Not an option'_ he thought to himself '_I'm never leaving her, she promised she would never leave me.'_

"Klaus," Quigley said, unbelievingly calm. "I am never going to forget Isadora, she is my sister…"

"Was," Klaus corrected, cutting Quigley off quickly. "And you're not acting very brotherly." Anger burned inside of him. He still couldn't comprehend how Isadora's brother, how her own flesh and blood wanted to leave her, alone on the island.

"Klaus," Quigley said again, his voice still strangely calm. "Let me finish."

Klaus sat down, silently. He glared at Quigley, he didn't really care what Quigley had to say, he had already made up his mind about this whole ordeal. If he had to stay here on the island by himself, he didn't care. He wasn't leaving!

"Thank you," Quigley said, giving Klaus a false smile. "Now like I was saying, I believe if Isadora was here, she wouldn't want up sulking around, she would want us to move on. None of us are ever going to forget her, she is and she will always be an important part of our life. And for that, she is never going to leave us."

"Finished?" Klaus asked, never before had he acted like he was right now, and really he didn't know what had gotten into him. If he parents were alive, they would be telling him to 'pull his head in' but somehow he just couldn't control his anger right now.

Quigley was a bit taken back by Klaus's rude remark, but merely answered his question politely. "Yes," he said.

"Good," Klaus said, he stood up, pushing back his chair in outrage, which hit Fiona swiftly on the knees, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground, but Klaus didn't notice, he merely made his way over to the exit. But before he got there, he turned around, making a dramatic exit. "I just want to know something, how do you know what Isadora wants? How do you know she wants us to move on? Unless you can talk to the dead, you don't. So don't even try that 'Isadora would want this' remark. You have no idea what she wants." And with that, he left, stomping angrily from the room.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked Fiona, relinquishing her seat to help the girl with the triangular glasses to her feet. Violet was rather shocked that her brother had acted in such a violent way, she had never seen him act this way, and it scared her.

"Yea," Fiona said, as Violet pulled her to his feet. "He'll come around, won't he?"

The room was silent, no one really knew.

* * *

Well, there it is, the next chapter should be up in about 2 days MAX. I just have to re-write a few parts of it, and then edit it quite a bit.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took 2 days to update, there is just something about this chapter I don't really like, not quite sure what it is though. Owell, if you can figure it out then yay! Maybe it's just too happy. Since I'm just so emo.

Comments to the reviewers!

**stephanie: **Quiglet? Next chapter, I promise!

**i luv magnetic north hip hop: **Huge fan of comma's, I do need to watch that, so thanks for catching it. Also I had no idea you used to be Random Authoress of Snicket.

**Tamm: **I hope the move is fortunate too, lol. You want me to kill Fiona? Okay. Thanks for helping me fix up a few things too, which you will notice I actually did fix.

On with the story!

* * *

Klaus slammed the front door, he was angry. He stomped at the ground, bringing the dirt up as he made his way into the dense bush. 

'_How could Quigley even suggest it?' _He thought. '_Why would he even want to leave his only sister?'_ This was the question Klaus just couldn't understand. Isadora was the only family Quigley had left; now he was willing to leave her behind, leave her buried 6 feet under the ground. With no company. Not that Isadora would notice, it was only her body they were leaving behind. No. He was starting to see Quigley's point of view. No.

Klaus clenched his fists as he walked deeper and deeper into the scrub.

Was he trying to stay angry at Quigley? _'No' _he thought. But he needed to be mad at someone. He didn't liked being forced to do anything, let alone leave the girl who was taken from him. He didn't want to be angry at Violet, Sunny or Beatrice. They were his family. He didn't want to be mad at Fiona; he knew he'd regret it later. So he was mad at Quigley, even though the others at wanted to leave also.

He stopped when he finally reached his destination, the place that had been haunting him last night. He had reached Isadora's grave.

Klaus fell to his knees, placing one hand on the dirt covered ground. "I miss you," Klaus whispered, hoping that wherever Isadora was she was listening.

He missed her so much. Why didn't the others? Why didn't Quigley miss Isadora as much as he did? She was his sister. He decided to put it into perspective. If it was Violet who had died, all Klaus would want to do would be to crawl into a hole and cry. He would have missed her like crazy. But then he would have had to think about his sister, about Sunny and about Beatrice.

_'Oh no' _he thought to himself _'I am starting to think like Quigley'_ If Violet were to die, Klaus would have to move on, for Sunny and Beatrice. That's all Quigley wanted to do, leave for the others.

Klaus laughed at loud, he brought his hand down to the earth, sweeping it through the dirt, making circular patterns as he continued to think. He was being selfish, he didn't want to leave but at once he realised what Quigley had spoken was true.

_Isadora would never leave him, not really._

….

Klaus walked slowly back to the small house. He was about to admit he had been wrong. His parents had always told him to be strong and admit your faults. That you're wrong decisions would only make you stronger. He took a deep breath and the others came into view.

Fiona was sitting on the somewhat crooked step leading to the front door, her head was leaning on her hands, and she looked very bored.

Quigley was playing with Sunny and Beatrice. Right now it looked like a game of tag, Klaus was unsure who was in, but they all seemed to chasing each other with much enthusiasm. A small, but rare smile appeared on Klaus's face as he watched. After so much grief it was good to see them having fun, but was it too soon? _'No'_ Klaus thought _'It's never too soon for fun' _

Violet was absent from the scene.

Sunny was the first to notice Klaus returning. She stopped dead in her tracks and stood, staring at him. His sudden act of rage had scared her before; she had never seen her brother act that way towards anyone, let alone a friend.

Klaus smiled at his sister awkwardly, now he had to start coming up with an apology.

Sunny's face brightened and she ran at her brother. When she reached him, she clutched onto him, hugging him tightly around the legs. "You scared me," she said, a small tear running down her face. She was glad her brother had returned, and even gladder he wasn't acting like a maniac.

Klaus bent down, pulling his younger sister into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," he said stroking her short blonde hair.

"You should be," Sunny said, pulling back from the hug and meeting Klaus's eyes. "Now, I'm guessing you have something to say to the others."

Sunny took Klaus's hand and pulled him along closer to her friends.

"Where's Violet?" Klaus asked, as he managed to regain his balance from being pulled into the walking position.

"She's inside, having a rest," Sunny replied, approaching Quigley and Beatrice who now looked like they were having a hitting fight instead of engaging in a game of tag.

"Klaus!" Beatrice ran at Sunny and Klaus as she saw them.

Klaus shook his hand free from Sunny's grasp, and leant down and pick up the small girl he considered his daughter.

Quigley stood awkwardly in front of Klaus and the girls. "So…" he started, unsure of what exactly to say.

"I'm sorry," Klaus said, cutting in (which Quigley was rather happy about). "I was being selfish, you were right. The best thing for us right now is to get a fresh start." He spoke the truth. The walk had done some good, he realised what he wanted.

"I'll go and get Violet," Sunny suggested, before turning and leaving to go into the house.

Suddenly Fiona appeared on the scene like she had evaporated out of thin air.

"So," Fiona started. "What are you talking about?" She hoped this question wouldn't raise any more arguments.

"I think it's a good idea to leave," Klaus repeated to her. "We all need a new start."

Fiona gave a wide smile. She walked up to Klaus, who was still holding Beatrice and gave him a hug, squeezing him tightly around the neck. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. It was what she really wanted, to get away from this island. She hated to sound selfish, but really she did want to get away from the memory of Isadora.

Fiona let her arms fall from Klaus's neck, but when she looked into his eyes he didn't seem too pleased. _'The sooner the better'_ she thought, backing away from him and slotting herself into the circle.

Truth was, every time Fiona touched Klaus, he felt a little guilty, like he was betraying Isadora. Glancing up he saw Violet and Sunny running as they made their way to the others.

Violet flung her arms around Klaus's neck as she reached him holding him so tight, Klaus wondered if his breathing would ever return. "Finally you've come to your senses," she exclaimed. "You were scaring us."

"So, I've been told," Klaus said, rolling his eyes slightly, although he really didn't mean to be disrespectful.

Violet let Klaus go.

"So when do we leave?" Sunny asked, glancing up at the older kids.

"When we are packed and ready to leave," Quigley answered. "Whether that is tomorrow or next month. Just when we are _all _ready."

"What about V.F.D?" Violet asked. "We spent a very long time collecting all that information out of the arboretum. All those secrets; we were trying to figure them out together."

"What about V.F.D," Klaus answered in a very sarcastic tone. Truth was that organisation had caused him and the others more grief than it was worth. "We don't need their secrets. Violet; we'll do better without them."

"We will," Violet spoke slowly. She stared at the ground for a few moments before continuing. "I just feel like we are letting them down." It was true that before they knew V.F.D had come into their lives, their lives were perfect. It was true it seemed like this black cloud shadowing their lives was V.F.D. But Violet felt like she was letting a lot of people down by just running away from it. Her parents for one, the numerous good people in the world for another. But she had to agree. They were much better off with V.F.D and their secrets, even if she would be wondering what some of those secrets were until her very last breath.

* * *

Next chapter up in a few days, and it has Quiglet!!!

Please review!

Also, I'm not perfect so if you catch any mistakes just tell me so I can fix them. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Notes to the reviewers!

**EndlessWire: **I don't trust me either, the way I'm going there will be no more characters left to kill off. But I promise Violet and Quigley are not going to die... yet. They are very important to my storyline, until about chapter 24-ish, then not-so-much. I'm not very nice am I? Only keeping characters around until they become irrelevant to the storyline.

**i luv magnetic north hip hop: **Yea, organisation is spelt with an 'S' in New Zealand. I did have an American spell check but my teachers got annoyed with all my American spelling. Now thats its the holidays I might put it back. Ugh, Comma's! I really need to work those things out, don't I?

* * *

This was the day; they were heading off into the great unknown once more. It had been about a month, (give or take a few days because of their ability to tell time) since they had first decided to leave. Fiona was leading the group, followed by Sunny who was carrying some of the silverware, and Beatrice who was simply trying to walk. Klaus was not far behind, walking with a mountain of blankets. Violet was next, carrying the rest of the silverware along with some mushrooms. Quigley was at the back, making sure they were heading in the right direction.

"What about the blueprints?" Violet asked as they made their slow journey towards the boat. Violet was still rather reluctant to lose all that they had worked so hard towards. "We can keep some, right?"

"No," came the muffled voice of Klaus, who was struggling with the blankets. He had refused any help from anyone, insisting he wanted to carry them by himself.

"What about the books?" Violet asked, shouting to get the attention of Fiona, Sunny, and Beatrice who were walking several steps in front of her. "We can't possibly get rid of all of them."

"We'll keep the ones _not_ about V.F.D," Fiona shouted back to Violet.

Violet was about to protest when Sunny cut in.

"We need the extra room for our newest additions, Violet," she exclaimed. "The books take up a lot of room."

Violet knew she couldn't argue with that logic. She would rather have Quigley and Fiona around than be able to read some books, about some organisation that may or may not still exist. But then again, Violet wouldn't mind being a little squished about those same books.

"The blueprints do not take up that much room." Violet called back, beginning to enjoy this arduous conversation. It made her feel like life was beginning to become normal again. Even if Violet's normal wasn't exactly 'normal'.

"No," This time the voice of Beatrice called back, obviously annoyed by Violet's constant arguing. "No print. No book. No!"

Violet clenched her teeth for second, before calling forward. "Sorry," she said, "won't ask again." Violet didn't mean to upset Beatrice; she was just trying to lighten the mood.

She walked on silently for the next half hour towards the boat. Violet felt a little bad about upsetting Beatrice, who had been a little happier since the decision to leave. Still, Violet knew that Beatrice was not at all happy about the idea of having to walk and/or crawl to the boat, which Violet hoped was still securely tied up at the beach.

Quigley was behind her, he had given his map of the area to Fiona who wanted to lead in order to find the boats whereabouts.

"Violet?" he asked, planting his feet to the ground.

Violet stopped and spun around on the spot, so that she was now facing Quigley. "Yea," she answered. She noticed how nervous Quigley was and wondered exactly what he wanted to tell her. Somehow knowing Quigley was nervous made her feel a little uncomfortable.

Quigley gazed quickly at the ground, watching a leaf being pushed around by invisible forces. He watched it as it danced around in a small circle before lying gently on the ground, never to float again.

He hoped the others had just kept walking, ignorant to the fact that he and Violet had just stopped. Fortunately they had. "Violet," he whispered her name gently, breathing it in.

Violet was now feeling rather uneasy; she took a few steps towards Quigley, standing immediately in front of him, and onto the leaf. Slowly she bent down a little, tipping her head so that she could see Quigley's eyes. "Yea," she repeated to him, smiling. "Quigley, what is it?"

Quigley lifted his head, and watched as Violet followed his eyes, and stood upright, right in front of him. He parted his lips to speak but decided against it. He was looking her right in the eyes, he could feel the connection between them.

_'Violet'_

And that's when it happened, he heard the music, he was in the moment.

Quigley took a step forward, grabbing Violet gently by the waist with one hand and pulling her in. The music erupted in his mind, getting faster and faster, he could see the fireworks about to explode. He knew what was doing; it was all going in slow motion. His other hand lay unused at his side, and then quickly jumped to her waist, holding on.

He pulled her in tighter, forcing their lips to meet, in an uncomfortable but real kiss. The fireworks exploded in his mind. He felt Violet pull back slightly, and knew he had completely surprised her.

But Violet began to relax, within a millisecond she had completely succumb to the kiss. Her hands relaxed around the silverware and mushrooms she was carrying, and a few of the mushrooms fell to the ground. Her eyes closed, blocking out the world around her. What was happening, it was real. Quigley was kissing her; it wasn't how she imagined it at all. It wasn't perfect; their lips didn't mesh together like they had been fitted for each other. They sat uncomfortably on each other, but nonetheless Quigley was kissing her. It seemed too good to be true.

_'Wow' _

In a second, the whole kiss was over, Violet felt Quigley quickly pull back from her. Violets eyes stayed closed for a second, not wanting this moment to end. Then they reluctantly opened.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw Quigley standing nervously in front of her, unsure of what to say or do. He just looked so cute.

"We'd… ah… better get going…" he stammered, taking another step backwards and away from Violet. He stood right onto a mushroom, and quickly looked down, noticing another one which had not been squished near his foot. He quickly leant down and picked it up, holding it out to Violet.

Violet smiled, standing uncomfortably for a moment. She was glued to the spot, but nonetheless took the mushroom from Quigley. "Yea," she said, blushing furiously. "We should."

* * *

Tada!

Next chapter up soon! And just a random comment, after I finish this story, I am seriously sticking to one-shots, this is taking me so long to finish.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Notes to reviewers!

i** luv magnetic **north** hip ho****p: **Yea, I do need some serious work on comma's. And I'll remember the 'H' in Yeah, lol.

**BeatriceandLemony4ever: **Okay, thanx for the encouragement.

**the epitome of randomness:** Kia Ora neighbour! Thank god someone doesn't contradict my spelling!

**Tamm: **Don't worry, I'm not killing off any characters because people want me too, I've actually already written the entire story, I'm just taking my time to post it, because I like to check it, and re-write parts. For example, I toned down the Klaus/Fiona on this chap, actually I just completely got rid of it.

* * *

(A/N: This is the starting thing again, just telling you so you don't get confused) 

That day Quigley used his cartographer skills to navigate.

I always wondered whether the Baudelaire's and the Quagmire's were trained for V.F.D from birth. They all had such amazing qualities, and it seemed obvious that their amazing qualities could be helpful in defeating the 'evil' side of the scheme.

Unfortunately, now I don't think they will ever be defeated…

… "Where are we heading?" Klaus asked, after about an hour of smooth sailing.

It was Fiona and Klaus's turn to row, and they rowed slowly through the water, aided by the current. Sunny and Beatrice were trying to catch fish with the fishing rods Violet had invented. Quigley was sorting amongst maps trying to figure out where they were, and Violet was helping, well… sort of.

"I'm still rather unsure where we are," Quigley replied. He was sitting on the ground, various maps surrounding him. "All we have seen for the last hour is water."

The others exchanged mournful glances.

"But," Quigley continued, his voice showing more hopefulness. "I think we are about here." He placed a finger on the map, which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"And if we were there," Violet said, who was sitting next to Quigley. "Then where is the closest land?"

Quigley reached in front of him, grabbing another map, which seemed to continue off the map he was holding. "Here," he said, placing a finger on the large land mass they were going in the opposite direction of.

Violet leaned in close trying to read the name of their destination, it looked oddly familiar. "That's …" she started.

Quigley nodded, and slowly took her hand which had been lying on her lap. Their eyes met. "Briny Beach," he finished.

"Do we really want to go back there?" Sunny asked, holding her still rod with both hands.

"We don't want to," Violet said, the gaze breaking between herself and Quigley. Briny Beach held a bad memory for the Baudelaires, and they really didn't want to jog their memories of finding out their parents had perished. "But I think we have to."

"Okay," Klaus said, after losing Isadora, he was ready for Briny Beach and whatever it threw at him. Or so he thought. "So which way?"

Violet pointed behind her. "That way," she said, hoping that she was correct as her map reading skills were not really that good. She looked at Quigley, "Right?" she asked.

Quigley nodded.

…

"Land ho!" Beatrice shrieked, which meant 'I think I am able to spot the first appearance of land very far off into the distance'

Fiona jolted towards where Beatrice was standing and gazed where Beatrice was looking. "That's it," she said, glad she was going to get off this boat. Fiona had never been one for getting boat-sick, but this journey had been rather arduous. "It looks so far away."

Klaus joined Beatrice and Fiona, "It is a bit hazy," he commented. "But it will become clearer as we get closer. I can't believe we are going back there again."

Quigley and Violet began to turn the boat in the direction Beatrice had indicated.

"It is going to be a little strange," Violet said. She remembered the last time she had been at Briny Beach. She remembered running over the sand when she saw the taxi in the distance. She remembered the reason too; she had thought Quigley was in the taxi. She had been so disappointed when he wasn't there. She had come so far since then.

"What are we going to do once we get there?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know," Sunny replied, straining to pull in her 7th fish. "But I was promised a huge kitchen." Sunny imagined a shiny kitchen bench which she could see her own reflection in. As the fish surfaced, she thought of cooking it, and marinating it in an assortment of spices and sauces. Her eyes lit up at the thought.

"I guess we should go and see Mr. Poe," Violet suggested. Violet knew that Mr. Poe was in charge of her and her sibling's money. Since the Quagmires estate was under the care of Esme' it seemed very unlikely they were going to get it. So Violet figured it was worth a try to gain her fortune off Mr. Poe even if it was just under 2 years too early.

"But Violet," Klaus argued. "Mr. Poe has never been any help to us at all. What makes you think he is going to be of any assistance?" It seemed to Klaus that Mr. Poe had messed with the Baudelaires life enough. It was his fault they had gotten into all this trouble to begin with. He was the one who put them in the care of Count Olaf, who started all the unfortunate events in their lives.

Violet pulled the oar towards her, causing the boat to move forward. "People change," she said, hoping this was true.

The bottom of the boat suddenly jolted as the bottom of it began to scrape along the ground.

"I guess we are walking the rest of the way," Quigley spoke; he stood up walking over to where Beatrice was and picked her up. Then he climbed over board, the water was about waist deep. Had Quigley not been holding Beatrice, she would certainly drown.

"Sunny," Violet said, "Your going to have to let me carry you, you'll drown in this depth."

Sunny agreed and walked towards Violet, allowing her to carry her. Violet slowly climbed overboard, beginning to wade through the water.

"What about the blankets? And the silverware? And the fish?" Klaus asked. The mushrooms had been eaten on their journey.

"Just carry what you can," Violet called back, noticing that Quigley was several metres in front of her. "We'll have to leave the rest behind."

Klaus decided to carry as many blankets as possible, and Fiona decided to take the fish, deciding eating without silverware wasn't a huge deal.

Within a few minutes everyone was out of the water and onto dry land.

The Baudelaires noticed that apart from some new debris the beach looked relatively the same. It brought back some painful memories.

"Are you alright?" Quigley asked Violet, seeing the sad look on her face. He came up next to her and placed a hand on her waist, letting her lean against him for comfort.

Violet stared off into the distance, "No," she stated. But she was not answering Quigley's question; she was simply expressing her disbelief.

Sunny was looking extremely bewildered as she stood on the beach, gazing in the same direction as Violet.

Klaus noticed this and once he had placed the blankets on the ground, he walked over to her. "What is it, Sunny?" he asked.

Sunny did not speak; she brought her arm up, pointing in the direction of her gaze.

Klaus saw it too. "No," he stated, astounded by what he saw.

"Gack!" Beatrice said, which meant "Look at that mysterious figure emerging from the fog!" and the Baudelaires, Quigley and Fiona watched as a familiar shape stopped in front of them, took off a tall top blue hat, and coughed into a white handkerchief. _(Slightly re-written from 'The Grim Grotto', page 316)

* * *

_

Thanx for reading!

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

First off, woah! So many reviews.

Notes to reviewers!

**the epitome of randomness: **Kiwi's are awesomer than Aussie's!! Jj... but we are.

**Saveria and Lily: **Thanks for the many reviews. Yea, its not really spose to all be about romance. Sorry about the chapters being quite short, but each one is over 1000 words, maybe I should start aiming for 2000 instead.

**Ali: **Who said Fiona wasn't the bad guy? Jj... I don't really know why people hate Fiona so much, she isn't that bad. I would post lots of chapters in the same day, but I like reading reviews for each individual chapters.

**i luv magnetic north hip hop: **Yup, Mr. Poe did think they were criminals, but it has been a year since the Baudelaires saw him, things change, well in my story they do. Yus, you didn't look for grammatical errors! That must mean I'm doing alright.

**stephanie: **The next chapter or two are pretty much going to be fluffy romantic stuff free, sorry. But chapter 18 is about as fluffy as I'm gonna get.

BTW: The very first sentence probably resembles the scene from 'The Grim Grotto' a bit, that is because before writing this chapter, I read that part about 5 or 6 times to try and get the same emotions. Did it work? No. Also the mid part might be familiar from 'The Bad Beginning'. I use the books for reference to try and make it more believable.

* * *

"Baudelaires!" Mr. Poe expressed, once he had finished coughing. "Egad! I never thought I'd see you again!" 

"Believe me Mr. Poe," Klaus said, taking a step toward him. "You were the last person we expected to see here." It was happening again, just seeing Mr. Poe brought back the memories of the day he lost his parents. Somewhere inside of him, Klaus hated Mr. Poe. Not for who he was, but for the fact that it had been him who had delivered the terrible news about their parents death.

"Ah, yes." Mr. Poe said thoughtfully. "Baudelaires, I must tell you something. Ever since I escaped from that burning hotel…" he stopped for a moment to cough once more into his handkerchief, before looking around uncomfortably. "We must talk somewhere more private, come with me."

The Baudelaire's stood still for a moment, but slowly began to follow Mr. Poe. Quigley and Fiona also followed, they knew who Mr. Poe was and although he hadn't been a huge help to the Baudelaires, he wasn't an enemy either.

"What were you doing at Briny Beach?" Violet asked Mr. Poe as they walked. The first time they had encountered him, he had information to share. The second time he had been told to come by a letter. What was the reason this time? Did someone know they were coming?

"I like to get away from the office," Mr. Poe said. "Briny Beach offers much comfort for me. Things are changing, Baudelaires, but it's not safe to talk about it now."

The Baudelaires felt a little nervous; they noticed just how much Mr. Poe had aged. It had only been just over a year since they had last seen him, but he looked like he had aged about ten years.

Sunny decided on a change of subject. "These are our friends, Fiona Widdershins, and Quigley Quagmire."

"Ah, a Quagmire," Mr. Poe said, his weary eyes squinting slightly. "So you found your friends then?"

"Yes," Sunny decided to say, deciding the full story was much too long to tell. "And this is Beatrice." Sunny gestured to the small girl who Quigley was carrying.

"A lovely name," Mr. Poe commented, he really didn't seem to be paying too much attention to the conversation, and was much more preoccupied turning his head in different directions. He looked like he was searching for a spy, or anyone else who could possibly be following them. Without another word, he pulled his white handkerchief up to his mouth and began to cough loudly.

The group of friends didn't try to start any more conversation, and after a long amount of time they entered the banking district. They walked past the Fountain of Victorious Finance, which the Baudelaires remembered they had drunken at before. Before long they were all standing in front of Mulctuary Money Management.

From the outside the building looked relatively the same as the square, plain looking building they had entered over a year ago.

But the interior was entirely different, last time they had entered a building full of hustle and bustle. This time however, it was silent, if the receptionist had dropped a pen, it would have been heard.

"Violet, come with me," Mr. Poe told her as they entered the building. He stopped briefly to cough into his white handkerchief "The rest of you, stay here and wait for us to return."

Klaus, Sunny, Fiona, Quigley and Beatrice didn't like to be referred to as 'the rest of you' but nonetheless sat down in the uncomfortable seats without questioning what was happening.

Violet followed Mr. Poe in the same large room with many file cabinets with no windows. Papers were covering Mr. Poe desk, and the pictures of Mr. Poe's wife and two sons were situated on his desk.

"Sit down Violet," Mr. Poe instructed, and Violet did as she was told silently and without question. He walked around his desk, sitting on his important looking chair.

"What's going on?" Violet asked Mr. Poe, sitting on one of the large comfortable chairs. She was becoming worried that something terrible was happening. But really, what could be worse than losing your parents and many of your friends?

Mr. Poe opened his mouth to say something but was overcome with a fit of coughing before he could continue. "I don't know what is going on here, Violet," he said. "But I know it started with you and your siblings. You've caused me nothing but trouble."

"With all due respect Mr. P-" Violet tried to speak but Mr. Poe cut her off quickly, holding up a hand to silence her.

"Let me finish Violet," Mr. Poe continued. "You were accused of list of terrible misdemeanors including murder. You and your siblings had become criminals. But after I escaped the hotel, things started to change." Mr. Poe stopped talking for a moment to cough violently into his white handkerchief, before leaning forward in his seat. "I am now in charge of many fortunes. Orphans are becoming as popular as ice-cream on a hot day. I don't know what's going on Violet, but you do. You have to tell me what's happening."

Violet sat silent for a moment; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was still happening; the bad side of the scheme, and it hadn't died with Count Olaf. Violet knew there were other bad people out there; she had met two of them hiding under Olaf's car in the Mortmain Mountains. She had returned to find a better life for her and her siblings.

"I don't know," Violet finally said. "Mr. Poe, Count Olaf is dead, he was the source of all our troubles." Violet felt like she wanted to cry, she didn't really understand what was going on. It had something to do with a sugarbowl, that much she did know. She didn't know what was in the sugarbowl though, and why it was of any importance.

It hurt Violet to know that many children were becoming orphans like herself and her friends. It seemed that if so many children had become orphans, the bad side of the scheme had resulted in killing innocent parents who hadn't been a part of VFD.

Mr. Poe sat leant back in his chair, gripping the armrests slightly. "My job," he entailed, "is to keep fortunes safe. Every day I get threatening calls trying to get them. A few of my colleagues have been murdered, and their guarded fortunes have been taken. I don't know if they are safe anymore"

Violet had never heard Mr. Poe talk like this. It was like she was no longer talking to the person who was responsible for their wellbeing; she was just talking to an adult. An adult who had been through so much, and was suffering under all the weight of it all. It seemed VFD was no longer a small organisation, it seemed to be engulfing the once safe world.

"Mr. Poe," Violet spoke, calmly. "Please allow me to have my parent's fortune."

"You know perfectly well I cannot do that," Mr. Poe said, he retained the same posture he always had, and coughed loudly into his white handkerchief. "It was your parent's wishes; you are not allowed it until you come of age."

"Me and my siblings knew my parent's better than anyone," Violet spoke to him, rather glad he was over his moment of weakness. "They would want us to have our fortune, you said yourself that it's a burden to keep it here."

"You are only children," Mr. Poe said, "You cannot possibly have a fortune, you need a proper home. And if I cannot find one, you will just have to stay with me and my family."

Violet dreaded going back to Mr. Poe's house. She thought of his two beastly son's Edgar and Albert, whom she never wanted to see again. "We have been living by ourselves for over a year," she said, her voice rising unintentionally. "We are not children any more."

"You are under age," Mr. Poe said matter-of-factly.

Violet cocked her head backwards thinking of something, anything that would get her out of this situation. Yes, she was underage, physically she was. But mentally, Violet considered herself to have more experience with life than any person who had just become of age. _'What is the age when you become 'of age' anyway?'_ Violet thought

And then it hit her, she swung her head forward facing Mr. Poe. "Did you know Mr. Poe," Violet spoke, a smug smile playing on her face. "That in some countries you come of age as young as say… sixteen years old."

Violet waiting nervously for a reply, staying as calm as possible.

Mr. Poe coughed loudly into his handkerchief once more, making Violet more and more anxious about his reply.

"I believe you are right," Mr. Poe said, admitting defeat. He could've said no, but then he probably would have never been free of the burden that was the Baudelaire fortune.

And for the first time in about a decade, Mr. Poe smiled.

* * *

Please review! Next chapter up in 2 days. 


	16. Chapter 16

Reposting to fix a mistake that **TOO young TO be SERIOUS **noticed!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are seriously nice. I'm not that good at writing, I have read much better fanfics.

Notes to reviewers!

**Tamm**Hope the finals went well! I think they needed the fortune too, Glad it wasn't too complicated to understand.

**i luv magnetic north hip hop: **I really need a dummies guide to grammar, lol. I've never been very good with it. I loved reading this review because your like my most honest reviewer and you said it was really good. Your review totally made my day!! I love reading parts in the books to make my writing seem better, I've got all 13 of them spread all over my laptop desk, hehe.

**Saveria and Lily: **Yea, I don't think I'll be writing anymore ASOUE fanfics after this one. My story is going to be 27 chapters long, as for words, I really don't know quite yet. If I took over other peoples stories I'd prolly end up killing off all the OC's by the next chapter, eugh, I hate characters who are not the original characters. I don't think I sound like Lemony Snicket, but thanks for saying I do. My reason for killing off Isadora? Im not sure really, I made the storyline to this story about 3 years ago, way before 'The End' came out, I'm basically rewritting that story but adding in Beatrice, and making it better. Is the story going to have a happy ending? I'd have to answer that with a No, its really not going to be happy.

**Ali: **I'm responding to your review again! Thanks for your encouraging comment! Thankyou so much that this is one of your favourite stories, I feel so honoured!

* * *

The six friends stood together in front of the enormous house they had just purchased, gazing up at it awestruck.

It had taken a few weeks for the arrangements of the house to go through, and during that time Mr. Poe had gracious allowed the Baudelaires and their friends to live in his home. Surprisingly the Poe boys, Edgar and Albert were not as bad as the Baudelaires had remembered. And since Violet was able to spend the fortune, they were not forced to wear clothes Mrs. Poe had picked out.

They didn't get to see Mr. Poe very much since he was always at work or down at Briny Beach, thinking over his troubles. Nevertheless, the time at the Poe household was quite pleasant, and for a few days at least the children were able to feel like children.

Mr. Poe had dropped them off at their new home. The Baudelaire's, Fiona and Quigley had promised to ring them if they had any trouble of any sort. Mr. Poe told them he would ring once a month to make sure everything was going well. Surprisingly he still seemed very tense and grief stricken all the time, it was terrifying how VFD was changing the world, secretly yet menacingly.

Something was definitely changing, and although they weren't aware of it, it wasn't changing for the better.

From where the friends stood, the house looked enormous. It was only two stories high, but to them it was the largest and most magnificent building in the world.

Their home was painted a brilliant shade of white, and if it had been a sunny day, they would have most certainly been blinded. A small garden, filled with pansies and poppies was positioned in front of the house, stretching along its entire length.

Many windows plastered the front of the house, gazing down at the friends.

Beatrice wondered what she would be able to see from the top storey windows. She wanted to know whether she could watch the sunrise. Beatrice loved the way the orange and yellow of the morning sun mixed together with the blue of the sky, creating a beautiful masterpiece that was irresistible to watch.

Violet was the first to take a step forward, she walked under two pillars which were holding up a small balcony on the second floor. Ivy was twisting and turning up the pillars, struggling to reach the top, leaving it with a beautiful texture.

Violet clutched the key to their home in her hand, and began to climb the two steps leading to the white front door, which held a huge black door knocker. She could feel the others walking behind her, following anxiously, wanting to know what was on the other side of the door.

Violet and her friends knew what the furniture would look like; they had chosen all the furniture themselves. They chose all sorts of nifty little gadgets to further explore each person's individual talent. But through all the hustle and bustle of the last few weeks, they had been unable to see the house.

But mostly, they wanted it to be a surprise.

Violet's hand began to shake as she held the brass key up to the keyhole. She pushed the key in and turned it. A faint click was heard, which meant the key had done what it was made to do, it had unlocked the door.

Violet turned to the others, and saw huge smiles plastered on all of their faces.

She took a deep breath and gave her companions a large anxious smile before placing her palm on the door and pushing it open.

The sight that met their eyes was more amazing than anything they could have imagined.

The room was enormous, their comfortable chairs and sofas barely took up one twenty-seventh of the room. Even with the bookshelves lining all the walls, the room was still enormous.

Violet took a few steps into the room, holding her head high and gazing all around, she slowly turned around in a three hundred and sixty degree turn, taking in every aspect of this beautiful room.

The room was lined with textured lilac wallpaper, which evidently covered every wall in the house. The ceiling was high and matched the colour of the exterior. The carpet was a very light brown colour, and also covered the entire house. The rooms were simple, but they were everything the friends wanted.

The bottom story also held the kitchen, which contained everything Sunny would need to become the greatest chef the world has ever seen, including stools and small ladders so Sunny would be able to reach every surface without much trouble.

The dining room was also located on the bottom story, it was decorated the same as the main living area but was much smaller and contained a lovely set of chairs and a dining table that Sunny had chosen. It also held a lovely plant which situated itself in one corner of the room.

Violet and the others headed for the stairs, walking past the bathroom and washroom, which were the only other things on the bottom floor.

All the bedrooms were on the top floor and everyone was excited to see their new rooms.

Klaus was the first to climb the stairs and he turned right, opening the first door he came up, unfortunately for him it wasn't a bedroom, in fact it was just another bathroom.

Closing the door, he headed for the second door on his right, and in an instant he knew who this room belonged to.

It was bright and colourful, but it did not contain tools for inventing, books for reading, mushrooms for studying, maps for searching or ovens for cooking. So it was Beatrice's room.

A huge rainbow was painted on the far wall, and Beatrice marveled in how the texture of the wallpaper added to overall look of the rainbow as the spread across the room.

Beatrice loved the bright colours of her room, and was glad to see that her room was one that would easily be facing the sun at sunrise. She would be able to see the colours of the world mixing together every morning and night.

Beatrice crawled and walked as fast as she could across the room and onto her bed, which was just a large mattress laying on the ground. When choosing a bed, Beatrice did not want to sleep in a cot, unfortunately for her she was unable to reach the top of the bed and so a compromise was made, she could sleep on a large mattress.

The five remaining friends left Beatrice to become acquainted with her room, and began the search for their own.

The next room was filled with shelves lined with even more books, and Klaus automatically knew this room was his. His room was not painted any, but his large comfortable chair and lamp was positioned perfectly in one corner of the room.

Klaus could imagine himself sitting up late at night for hours, sitting in the chair reading until he simply fell asleep. At once he grabbed a book off the shelf and began to study its contents.

The next room was Sunny's, it was the largest room of the house, and contained a sort of mini kitchen. A small mini fridge was along one wall, along with an oven, a series of useful utensils, and many cookbooks that she would be able to comprehend in the future. This was the perfect place for Sunny to prefect her cooking ability.

Sunny noticed that it was her room that led out onto the balcony, and when she opened the doors she found a small set of tables and chairs set up. It was like she had her own little restaurant right inside her room. Sunny began to experiment at once, searching through the cupboards to see what kind of food was in her room.

The next room was located at the far end of the hall, it was Fiona's.

A large shelf was covering one of the walls; mushrooms were lined across each shelf. In the middle of her room was a table. Microscope's, eye droppers and an assortment of chemicals lay on the table, everything Fiona would need to study her desired subject. A small mycological library was situated in one side of the room.

Fiona walked over to her bed, sitting down and looking around the room in amazement. _'Now this', _she thought. _'I could get used to.' _

On the left side of the house were two rooms, from the process of elimination it was known these rooms belonged to Quigley and Violet.

They both walked slowly towards the first door. Quigley was the one to push the door open, smiling to Violet as he did so.

Violet stepped into the room first, but it was not her room. The walls were decorated with various maps, and Violet wondered how Quigley had managed to get so many.

Like Fiona's room, a table was situated in the middle of the room, a small chair next to it. Other than the maps all over the walls, Quigley's room was pretty plain looking.

"Whoa," Violet commented, after she had finished glancing at all the maps. "Where did you get all these maps from?"

"I snuck them on the boat," Quigley said, walking in and gazing around his small room.

"You what?" Violet asked incredulously. She had been trying to sneak blueprints but everyone hadn't allowed her, and Quigley had his maps with him the entire time!

"I snuck them onto the boat, and then I found out who Mr. Poe had hired to decorate the home. Then I just went and got the maps and gave them to him." Quigley continued, shrugging slightly.

Violet couldn't help but smile, "I'm going to go and see my room now," she said, turning and leaving Quigley's room.

But he barely heard her; he was already plotting out destinations in his mind.

As the last one who had seen her room, Violet walked into the next room. It was everything she wanted. Thick pads of paper where stuck to the walls, perfect for Violet to scribble down her ideas, or work out anything that needed to be worked out.

A workbench was in the middle of the room, Violet walked over to it, bending down and opening up the cupboard that was underneath it.

It was filled with all the wonderful tools Violet had chosen: hammers, screwdrivers, nails, chisels. Violet couldn't even imagine all the great things she could create with all these tools, and all this material. She had heaps of wire and other metals; there was a stack of wood which had been sitting beside the door.

It wasn't a dream. It was finally working out.

_'Finally'

* * *

_

Next chapter up soon! Promise!

Also its going to start speeding up as bit, like its going to skip ahead a few years or something. I can't decide how many years to skip it by basically how many years of happiness the Baudelaires get, any ideas?


	17. Chapter 17

Reviewers!

**the epitome of randomness: **You just got the subtle hint about Beatrice and the sunset! Honestly I didn't think anyone would pick up on it... so congrats to you!

**i luv magnetic north hip hop: **First off, Im not an Australian, Im a New Zealander... sorry about the whole 'colour' 'color' thing, I really can't help it.. I don't know American spelling. Your little theory thing is actually a little similar to my actual plot... grr.. you're figuring it out.-cough-21-22-cough-

**Saveria and Lily: **Adding stuff about VFD? The thing is from the books I don't know much about VFD and I really don't want to make it up. VFD is going to play a huge part of the story, but not so much the VFD secrets. In other words, your not going to see whats inside the sugar bowl, I think Snicket wanted it left to the imagination.

**Ali: **There is some subtle romance in this chapter, the next one however is purely fluffy romance... its actually really hard to write, although Im thinking about changing the fluffy chapter to chapter 19, instead of 18, it feels a bit out of context, besides I want to do a cute Sunny-Beatrice chapter, they need some more love.

Any ideas for a Beatrice-Sunny chapter I might write because they don't get enough love?

**THIS IS SKIPPING TWO YEARS**

So, If I can get this correct, Fiona is 19, Violet is 18, Quigley is 17, Klaus is 16, Sunny is 5, and Beatrice is 3. Tell me if this isn't right.

_The next few chapters are also like the calm before the storm... just saying.

* * *

_

As advised by Mr. Poe, the six friends created fake names for themselves after that day. Every so often they changed their name, depending on what they wanted to be called outside the house. Although outside the house they didn't really talk to anyone. None of them knew who could be trusted and who could not.

They had all been living in their home for 2 years, and during that time no harm had come to any of them.

Unfortunately for them of course, everything was about to change…

… "Violet," Beatrice said, running into her room with much enthusiasm. "Wake up, Sunny made a wonderful meal, and I designed a wonderful new centerpiece for the table." Beatrice had found her talent; she had a wonderful knack for creativity. She could paint and draw breathtaking pieces.

The Baudelaires were very proud of Beatrice, of their daughter. They encouraged her at every opportunity possible.

"Violet," Beatrice said, she walked around Violets messy workbench and towards her bed. "Wake up!" Beatrice pulled back the covers but was surprised to find her bed empty. Disappointed, Beatrice began her journey downstairs, where Sunny was setting out the table.

No one else had yet woken.

"Where is everyone?" Sunny asked, she had asked Beatrice to wake everyone up for breakfast, but she had returned by herself.

"Violet's already awake," Beatrice said. At the top of the stairs Beatrice had gone left, and entered Violets room first. When she found it empty she had forgotten about waking the others. "I forgot to wake up everyone else."

Sunny placed the last bowl down onto the table before continuing. "That's alright darling," Sunny said giving Beatrice a small pat on the head, "I'll wake them."

As the friends approached their teenage years they seemed to sleep in more and more, causing Sunny to become more and more impatient with them turning up late to breakfast. _'You think they would have learnt to wake up early by now,' _Sunny thought, as she grabbed a pot and a metal serving utensil.

She walked up to the top of the stairs, loudly banging the pot with the utensil while pacing up and down the hall. Immediately Fiona walked out of her room, fully dressed and looking ready to start the day. It was obvious she was already awake and after a few minutes Sunny walked down the stairs, adamant they were all awake by now.

Klaus was the next to arrive downstairs, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He was not annoyed by Sunny's wake up call; it had happened plenty of times.

Violet and Quigley were the last to arrive at the bottom of the stairs that morning.

"Violet," Beatrice cried when Violet came into view. Beatrice ran up to her, and Violet swiftly bent down and picked her up, sitting her comfortably on her hip.

"You look very shiny this morning" Beatrice told her sweetly. She placed her small hands around Violets neck and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "But where were you this morning?"

"I was asleep in my bed," Violet answered a little confused, walking forwards and into the dining room. "Until Sunny came and woke me up." Violet gave a small laugh, and glared jokingly towards the dining room where Sunny was.

"No, you weren't," Beatrice said stubbornly. She shook her head and her soft brown hair moved with her. "I came to wake you up and you weren't there."

Quigley; who was walking behind Violet, blushed furiously.

"I must have gotten up to use the bathroom," Violet lied, as the entered the dining room. She swung Beatrice off her hip and onto the ground.

Beatrice was happy enough with that answer; she quickly sat down at her seat, pulling forward a plate of omelet…

…The friends didn't know it at the time, but there was another reason beside the fake names that VFD hadn't found them.

There were those in the world who wanted them dead.

But there were those in the world who wanted them safe an alive. The mail man for one, who every day looked through the window, making sure they were safe inside. He sent a telegram to JS every day confirming that were okay.

The electrician, the plumber, and the painter were all on the 'good' side of the scheme. They watched out for the friends.

To Fiona, Klaus, Violet, Quigley, Beatrice and Sunny these people were just that, people. People with a job to do. They didn't know these people were the ones keeping them safe and out of harm.

They didn't know that without their help, they probably would have been dead a long time ago. Without him, they wouldn't have fortunately met Mr. Poe, without him they wouldn't have gotten the fortune, without him their lives would not have turned around.

They didn't know that those mysterious initials, that JS was watching them every step of the way.

How?

Even I haven't figured out that one yet…

… "What's the time?" Fiona asked after she had rapidly eaten her breakfast.

Klaus quickly glanced at his wrist watch, and spoke the time out loud. But his words were not audible with the amount of omelet in his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Fiona asked, trying her hardest not to laugh at Klaus's attempt to talk.

Klaus swallowed hard before continuing, his eyes still focused on his watch. "About half past eight," he said to her.

Fiona's eyes grew wide. She stood up hastily, bumping the table as she did so, creating a small earthquake for their food. "I have to go," she said a little over dramatically.

"Where?" Quigley asked.

Fiona opened her mouth for a few seconds before words actually came out. "The mushrooms I have been growing out in the country need to be picked now. I can't leave them too long." She quickly walked over the corner of the room, picking her bag up from the floor.

She didn't hear the murmur of 'okay's' that were being uttered around the room.

"I'll be back in about an hour," said to the others. She walked briskly over to Klaus and gave him a hurried kiss on the lips, before giving a small wave and a smile before she left.

_'But when Fiona returned, she didn't bring home mushrooms'

* * *

_

Crucial and very fluffy chapter next!!... maybe, could be one after next.

Sorry this chapter is quite short, I will force myself to make the next one longer.


	18. Chapter 18

Reviewers!

**i luv magnetic north hip hop: **What was Violet doing? -sly grin- And thanks for saying I'm a good author, I really appreciate that, I always appreciate how honest you are with me.. thanks for pointing out all my terrible mistakes with comma's and all! I absolutely positively love reading your reviews! Action?? Believe me there is going to be plenty, but not in this chapter, or the next one, or the one after that... but the one after that.. thats when it starts to get interesting. Right now its at the calm before the storm stage.

**Saveria and Lily: **Yes, I am planning on skipping a lot of years later in the story, I think the end is like 13 years ahead, but its not going to be 13 happy years. Beatrices talent? Yea, poor girl needed one, and I couldn't think of one that hadn't already been taken cept for artist, besides she would be a cute artist.

**Ali: **Am I thinking of sticking Sunny and Beatrice together? No... when I said that I meant like a sister kind of chapter, no pairings at all. Yup, Beatrice can now speak full sentences, go her. I guess I made Sunny seem motherly because in the books she was always said to have looked like her mother. -shrugs- I dunno. Oh, and that Fiona thing isn't really going to be answered in this chapter, she brought home nothing.. reading over it I guess I made it seem that she was bringing home something else... my bad.

**stephanie: **Dude, I would like to read more when your writers block is over, all you need is inspiration! -and I like having an ending before I write the beginning- I do need to start writing longer chapters... Now each one will be over 2000 words, promise! And muahahaha... I'm creating questions that are haunting you, most unfortunately won't be answered, thats just the way I write.

**the epitome of randomness: **Who is JS? Well the books didn't know, therefore I don't know, therefore by the end of this story you won't either. Mostly because I can't think of who it could be. About the next chapter, the Sunny-Beatrice one, yea, I don't know either... your idea is good though. But I don't know what the education system is like in America so I'll probably get everyone correcting me on that 'Grade' system thingy. But yea, I might role with it. I'll stick a big 'Inspired by the epitome of randomness!' on it.

**Athlete of the arts writing: **What did Quigley do? -cheesy grin- Thanks for the review by the way.. new reviewer.

I really need to cut back on my reviewer notes..

Now on with the most fluffy part of the story like ever! By the way I tried a bit of a different writing style with this one.. it actually looks and seems longer than it is. Tell me what you think.

Oh, and I was trying to be secretive, but its pretty obvious what is happening by 200 words. Owell.

* * *

_'Thump, thump, thump' _

Was it her heartbeat? Was it her footsteps? She was unsure.

Her body pulsed in rhythm as she paced up and down the large living area.

_'Breathe in, breathe out' _

Was she breathing? Was this real? She wished it wasn't.

She had to remind herself to breathe, she felt like she was going to pass out.

_'Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump' _

It was her heartbeat.

She was losing control, her heart rate was increasing, and her breathing was stopping.

She just wanted to cry.

The room spun around her, she stopped, and she watched the enemy.

The door.

The white door that led to the outside world,

The entire room was spinning around her, causing her to feel ill. But the door was still, it was quiet. It was taunting her, teasing her, making her wait.

But she was impatient.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, when she opened them; she wanted to see that door open, she wanted to see him.

Through closed eyes, she imagined the door opening, she imagined seeing him, she imagined hugging him, she imagined kissing him, and she imagined what got her in this trouble in the first place.

But when she opened her eyes, all she saw was the white square refusing to move.

She couldn't handle this anymore, she needed to sit down. She needed to take her mind of the door.

She gradually moved from the spot, and absentmindedly placed a chair facing the door.

Eyes wide and barely breathing she sat down.

_'Calm down' _she ordered herself. _'Violet, calm down!' _

She bit her lip, swinging her head backwards, averting her gaze upwards and away from the door which still stood tall while she was a nervous wreck.

A small tear slid from her eye and into her hair, she couldn't calm down. Not when she was the only one in the house, she just needed someone to talk to.

She wanted to look back at the door, but resisted. She hated it. It was strong, sturdy, and emotionless. Everything she wanted to be right now.

She would have given her inventing skill away in a second to be that door right now.

Suddenly she was overcome with emotion; she quickly flung her head forward and into her hands, tears falling faster and faster from her eyes.

Bad stuff always happened to her, it was part of who she was. People she loved died, people she loved left, but people she loved always came to the rescue. And right now she felt like she was on her own.

Her hands were slippery from the tears falling freely from her eyes, she slid them into her hair, and watched as her tears hit the carpet.

She heard a quiet click; the door handle had been turned. It was opening.

She quickly regained composure, wiping away the tears frantically. She went into a stage of panic, wondering where she should stand, how she should hold herself.

She quickly stood up, and when the door opened, she was standing awkwardly in front of the chair, holding her hands in front of her. Her puffy eyes stared at her friends.

They were here now; everything was going to be okay.

Violet smiled.

_'Violet, are you okay?' _a voice asked.

Violet stared forward, she blocked out the hustle and bustle around her. Her friends were moving up to her; they were asking questions, they were trying to comfort her. But she wasn't in the right frame of mind to listen to any of them.

_'Violet, what's wrong?' _

_'Violet, have you been crying?' _

_'Violet?' _

_'Violet?' _

She stood there, staring off into space, her mouth slightly agape, wanting to say something, anything to show she hadn't completely lost her mind.

Unfortunately what she said didn't make them believe she was any less crazy.

_'Violet?' _

She uttered the words beneath her breath. They were not audible.

"Violet?" a male voice spoke. "What did you just say?"

Violet blinked several times, she realised she was acting a little strange, but she couldn't help it. She moved a little, to make herself more comfortable, and her hands swung out to her sides.

She turned her head to the right, seeing Klaus and Sunny standing there. It was good to know she wasn't the only one in the room.

She smiled before trying to say those words again. She spoke slowly, but smiled as she said it, annunciating every syllable.

"I'm pregnant."

The immediate reaction was very strange; almost simultaneously everyone took a step away from Violet, acting as if she was a contagious disease.

Violet laughed a little, although she was unsure why. Maybe it was the look on their faces. Maybe it was because she found this situation absolutely unbelievable. Or maybe she just really needed to laugh.

Their second reaction was that everyone glanced at Quigley accusatorily.

This time it was his turn to stand on the spot like a stunned mullet, he stared at Violet in awe. '_Pregnant! How?'_ Well, that part was obvious. _'When?'_ How long had she known and kept it from him? _'What?' _He needed to hear her say it again, it didn't want to believe it. _'Why?' _Why had this happened to him? Why hadn't he seen it coming? (A/N: Yea, I missed 'Who' and 'Where' but those are pretty self explanatory.)

"We'll be upstairs," Fiona said nervously, grabbing Beatrice's hand and pulling her away.

"After I have a few words…" Klaus started, his voice rising slightly.

"Now Klaus," Fiona ordered, and Klaus reluctantly followed. Sunny followed Klaus, taking a look back to see Violet and Quigley standing awkwardly towards each other.

Violet pursed her lips together for a second, unsure of what to say. She wished Quigley would say something.

"Are you going to say something?" Violet asked him, nervously. For some reason, Violet didn't feel too nervous now that Quigley was around. In fact she felt quite comfortable with him there, even if they were about to talk about the most uncomfortable subject possible.

Quigley nodded slowly. "Guess, I should have seen this coming," he joked.

"Guess I shouldn't have let it happen," Violet replied quite seriously.

"You'll be a great mother, you know?" Quigley said, as he stood about a meter away from Violet. "Beatrice turned out wonderfully."

"I never liked it that Beatrice was born into this terrible world." Violet said quite thoughtfully. She looked down at the ground when she talked but as soon as she had finished she looked up, her eyes locking with Quigley's. "We don't know what is going on, I just don't want..." she stopped for a second, not wanting to say the next few words. "Our child to grow up in a world that isn't safe."

_'Our child' _Violet thought, it really hit her then that she was having a child. It fascinated her that there was something living inside her. Growing, but starting out like she had, as cells.

It wasn't that she thought she would be a terrible mother. On the contrary she thought she would be a wonderful mother, it was just that what the world was becoming. Violet didn't know what it was becoming but she could feel it worsening. Every day there were less people on the street, every day it felt like the world got darker. It felt more silent, more eerie.

"We'll protect it." Quigley said, taking a step forward. "Just like we are doing with Beatrice." Quigley took yet another step forward and took Violet gently by the waist pulling her in tightly.

_'We' _Suddenly Quigley realised he was using that word a lot. _'We' _was Violet and Quigley, and this whole baby ordeal, they were in it together. It didn't evolve Violet's siblings, or Fiona, or Beatrice. This miracle was theirs, and already Quigley felt it bringing them closer together.

Violet rested her head comfortably on Quigley's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

_'Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump' _

Violet smiled to herself; his heartbeat matched the _thump_ing noise in her head. Quigley was nervous; he was feeling stressed, just like Violet was feeling before.

Violet calmed down considerably when Quigley held her. She relaxed in his arms, she didn't feel alone anymore and suddenly she felt very silly for feeling alone in the first place. She knew Quigley was never going to leave her; she had panicked for no reason. _'What a waste of time'_

"Mhmm," Violet murmured, closing her eyes. She wanted to drift away to sleep right now. She was warm and she felt safe with Quigley.

"You know," Quigley continued, tightening his grip on her. He did not want to let her fall out of his arms, she was his. Quigley wanted to protect her forever. "I'm going to be there for you, no matter what you choose."

"Mhmm," Violet uttered without really concentrating. She wanted to bury herself further into Quigley's chest. If she could, she would stay like this forever.

"I'll do whatever you want me to," Quigley said, talking to himself more than Violet. "I'll do whatever you want."

Violet gently pulled her head back; she slowly brought her hands up and placed them around either side of Quigley's neck. "I want you," she said softly. "That's all I want."

Quigley leaned forward, closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her forehead. They lingered there for a moment, and then pulled back, his eyes slowly opened. "You have me," he said.

On instinct, Violet pulled herself up a bit, standing on tip-toes a little. Her eyes locked with Quigley's.

Quigley let his grip loosen when he felt Violet pulling herself up.

She stood further up on tip-toe, her lips moving closer to Quigley's.

He felt her nose touch his as they continued to move forward. Never before had Quigley been so nervous to kiss his beautiful girlfriend. Not even his first kiss compared to this.

Violet tilted her head to the side as their lips came in contact. Her eyes closed a second later in a delayed reaction.

She moved her lips slightly, which resulted in a more comfortable kiss. Her hand shifted slightly, linking up with the other one behind Quigley's head.

She pulled back slightly and felt Quigley move forward, catching her by surprise. But she quickly leant forward again, savouring the moment.

Violet had to admit, this may be the most nervous kiss she had experienced. But it was also the best.

When Quigley pulled back, she let him, their lips slowly parted.

She kept her eyes closed, leaning her forehead on Quigley's forehead. She could feel his breath, she could feel his arms around her, and she was happy he was with her.

"Violet?" Quigley asked, after a moment of silence.

"Mmm," Violet replied.

"Will you marry me?"

Violet's eyes shot open, and on instinct she leant back staring at Quigley with wide eyes. Quigley's idea of a proposal wasn't exactly romantic; he hadn't gotten down on one knee. He hadn't serenaded her with chocolate and flowers. But that wasn't who Quigley was.

Violet didn't fall in love with who Quigley wasn't, she fell in love with who he was.

She stared at him awestruck, but in an instant she knew what her answer would be.

She was 18 years old, too young to be married.

Too young to get the family fortune,

Too young to see death,

Too young to be pregnant,

Too young to be hunted like animals,

Violet was too young for everything she had experienced, how was this any different?

Tears sprung to her eyes and she nodded slowly. "Yes," she said, she began to nod faster, more tears springing to her eyes. "Yes."

Quigley pulled her forward, kissing her with much passion. He held her tight and pulled her forward as much as he could without hurting her. He couldn't believe how much he wanted to kiss her, and hold her. He loved her, and all of a sudden he realised he hadn't told her that.

He pulled his arms out a bit, breaking the kiss between him and his fiancé'. He stared deep in her eyes, getting lost in them. They say a person's eyes are a window to their soul. In Violet's soul Quigley saw peace and happiness, he saw a world where he belonged, and where everything was right. "I love you," he told her.

It wasn't the first time he told Violet he loved her.

Violet smiled. "I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

Unfortunately for this story I am going away for Christmas, away from any computers, so the next chapter will have to be up about the 27th of December, which is actually the 26th of December if you live in America. 

Also ideas for a Sunny-Beatrice chapter? A non-romantic cute friendship thing, because they really don't get enough love in my story.


	19. Chapter 19

Yes, I re-posted it to change some mistakes **BeatriceandLemony4ever** and **The Secondhand Serenade** pointed out

* * *

First off, Oh my goodness. I am so surprised by the amount of reviews I am getting. I honestly never thought my story would get this many reviews, so thanks to all the reviewers. And sorry for extending my vacation so I was unable to post faster, I was just having such a good time I didn't want to come home.

Reviewer notes! - because I just have to reply to reviews

**PurplePen:** Thanx!

**HyPER RABBIT EATING SUGAR:** Love your name, hehe. Yeah, I'm pretty terrible with commas, sorry. One of the greatest stories? No, I've read way better ones. I'm just an obsessed fan who like writing, even though I'm not all that good at it. I think its my obsessiveness which makes it alright, lol. Even though I have misplaced my 'The Grim Grotto' book which happens to be the one I needed for this chapter. I liked your Sunny-Beatrice sister idea too, you'll see I made a comment about it below. Am I going to make Fernald return? Not in person, but well... you'll see.

**Violet S. Rose:** Hope you had fun on your crazy high! Hope you had a good Xmas too! I do realise that the whole 'Violet gets pregnant' thing is a bit cliche', I hope I don't play it out too badly. Thanks for saying you liked it, always make me happy to know people are actually enjoying reading my story.

**I-Heart-Werewolves:** A lot of people have been saying they usually don't like it when Violet gets pregnant, so I'm hoping I didn't go too far, hopefully it will make sense why in later chapters. Thanks for saying that it isn't destroying the story though. Oh, and ramble all you like, its good for the soul. -not really-

**Saveria and Lily:** I guess I did make it a little too mushy, but oh well. Hopefully the story begins to play out a little better later. I've kinder taken a mixture of all the Sunny-Beatrice ideas I got and stuck them together in a chapter, hope it works out all right.

**Ali:** Was it too fluffy? Thats okay. Some people just wanted extra fluffiness, I personally don't really like it all that much. I liked chapter 13 more too, because to me it just seemed more real. Thanx for the review.

**Athlete of the arts writing:** Thankyou very much.

**BlueDolphinz: **Thanks for reviewing. Will I kill off Violet and Quigley? In my story anything is possible.

**The Secondhand Serenade: **Hey! You changed your name again, didn't you! Eugh, its confusing me. And to your comment - Thats okay, I don't believe in God. Updating now...

**This chapter was inspired mostly by HyPER RABBIT EATING SUGAR (The Secondhand Serenade)'s** **idea, but I added a** **bit of Saveria and Lily's idea as well.**

* * *

"Done!" Beatrice announced, after several hours of expressing her artistic ability.

Sunny looked over and glanced at the assorted muffins she had baked, and which Beatrice had just finished decorating. "They are beautiful!" Sunny exclaimed as she admired the twelve muffins which lay strewn on the dining room table.

Beatrice bent down and picked up a basket which had been lying on the ground. "Which one do you want?" she asked Sunny.

Sunny took another look at the muffins before choosing her favourite one, a blueberry one which displayed an icing rainbow. The red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet were perfect and all mixed into each other beautifully. Sunny had to admit, Beatrice had more skill when it came to drawing than Sunny would ever acquire.

"Which one is your favourite?" Sunny asked Beatrice after she had chosen her desired muffin.

Straight away Beatrice picked up her favourite one; a raspberry muffin which displayed a beautiful icing masterpiece of the sunrise. She had mixed the orange and the yellow together perfectly, and one would not have to look twice to know it was a work of art.

Sunny and Beatrice sat silently for a moment, eating their works of art.

Once they had finished, they packed the other ten muffins into the basket. Then they headed upstairs to deliver the muffins to their 'family'.

First they visited Violets room; she was sitting silently at her workbench, her hair tied up in her trusty ribbon. Sunny and Beatrice automatically knew the gears and switches were working in her mind, ready to invent a stunning creation.

When the two young girls got a closer look at Violet drawing, they saw that she was steadily drawing the rough sketch of a baby's cot.

Unfortunately for Violet though, her drawing skills were not as good as Beatrice's and her rough sketch was somewhat hard to follow. Luckily enough she was the only one who had to follow it.

"We baked muffins!" Beatrice shouted a bit suddenly, which caused Violet to jump up slightly in surprise.

Sunny held out the open basket.

After Violet had recovered from the shock of her new intruders, she smiled warmly and took a muffin. The one Violet chose was a chocolate chip one which had a beautiful flower on the top done in icing.

"The other's have gone out to do some more grocery shopping," Violet told Sunny and Beatrice, figuring they were about to try and give everyone a muffin. "They should be back soon."

Violet took a bite out of her muffin, her eyes widened slightly as she chewed it. "This is marvellous," she told the young girls once she had swallowed.

Beatrice and Sunny grinned widely, "Thank you," they said in unison. Before turning and leaving Violet to her inventing.

"What should we do now?" Sunny asked as they exited the room.

"I think these muffins are too good to be selfish with," Beatrice said, hoping Sunny would pick up on her subtle hint. Unfortunately it was too subtle.

"We'll share them with Quigley, Klaus and Fiona when they get back," Sunny told her gently.

"I think we should share them with the world," Beatrice said, grinning widely.

Sunny stood still for a moment, before picking up what Beatrice was saying. "But we really shouldn't leave the house," she said remembered what the older children had told her about what Mr. Poe had said.

"Why?" Beatrice asked, hoping maybe this time she was going to get an answer.

Beatrice had been left out of that conversation; she hadn't even been told why she had to use fake names outside of the home.

In fact, she had been left out of every conversation to do with VFD, who could still be out there. Sunny, Violet, Klaus and Quigley had suddenly learnt the reason why their parents had never mentioned VFD to them.

And just the way their parents had wanted to keep them safe, they wanted to keep Beatrice safe.

To avoid Beatrice's awkward question, Sunny avoided it. "Your right," said Sunny. "We should go out and let the world see your wonderful design."

"And taste your wonderful muffins," Beatrice said with a giggle.

Sunny had to admit that it was a horrendous task taking those first few steps out of their mansion, she was the oldest now. It was her responsibility to keep Beatrice safe.

Sunny was unsure whether she could handle such a big weight on her shoulders, she had never experienced this kind of responsibility.

Within about ten metres from the house, Sunny began to calm down. She saw instantly that Beatrice was glad to be out of the house.

Beatrice was skipping in front of Sunny, swinging the heavy basket she was holding, a huge smile playing on her face.

Sunny relaxed and ran up to where Beatrice was, and began skipping with her. Sunny had to admit, as much as she felt like a nervous wreck right now, it was certainly good to get out of the house.

Sunny offered to carry the basket for Beatrice, but she immediately refused, running up to two women, smiling and offering them a muffin.

Sunny stopped instantly when she glanced at the two women Beatrice was offering muffins too.

_'No' _she thought. _'No, it can't possibly be...' _

But it was, they looked older, and a different, and their faces were free from white powder but it was them.

Sunny was lost at what to do then. The last time she had seen these two women they had been kind enough to refuse to throw what they thought was Sunny off a cliff.

But was that enough to trust them not to hurt her? Was that enough to trust them not to hurt Beatrice?

Did they recognise her?

And why were they lurking around this area? Did they already know she would be here?

Or was it mere coincidence?

Sunny watched in shock as she watched the two women smile openly and take the muffins from Beatrice.

She quickly ran up to them, hoping that they didn't recognise her.

"These are delicious," one of the women announced... "What did you say your name was?"

Sunny knew this was her time to cut in and before Beatrice could say anything she quickly intervened. "I'm Sally," Sunny lied, remembering her fake name. "And this is my sister, Laura."

Both the women's eyes grew wide when they saw Sunny, and she knew in an instant they had recognised her, just as she had for them.

One of them elbowed the other one and she nodded her head slowly.

"Well," the same one that had nodded said. "Thank you for the muffin, but we must be going."

"Hope you enjoy them!" Beatrice called after them. _'Nice ladies' _Beatrice thought as she watched them walk away briskly, chattering.

_'I can't handle this'_ Sunny thought, _'Beatrice could have been in trouble, they could have hurt her. I didn't do anything to stop them. Its too much pressure, I can't look after her.'_

What she didn't realise at that moment, was that Beatrice was not in trouble, she was not hurt. And that Sunny did do something about it, she had approached them.

Sunny gently took Beatrice's free hand pulling her in the direction of the house. She wanted to get back home; she wanted to get back to where she felt safe.

"Are we going home?" Beatrice asked, noticing they were heading that way.

Sunny nodded before answering. "Yes," she said. _'I can't handle this,' _she thought _'I can't handle this' _

"I don't want to go home yet," Beatrice said, pulling her hand free of Sunny's. She stood on the spot dropping the basket and crossing her arms stubbornly. Beatrice was not one to throw temper tantrums, but there is a first time for everything.

"Beatrice," Sunny said seriously. "We have to get home."

Beatrice didn't move, and began to yell a little louder than Sunny would have liked, causing many of the neighbouring people to look. "Why!?" she yelled. "Why do I always have to do things I don't want to do!?"

Sunny stepped forward and tried to take Beatrice's hand again, but she kept her arms folded. "We can talk about this when we get home," Sunny said, beginning to shake slightly from all the attention. Anyone of them could be part of the bad side of the schism. Any one of them could be after her. _'I can't handle this,' _she thought _'I can't handle this.'_

"No you won't," Beatrice exclaimed loudly, "Violet tells me that as well, but she never tells me. I want to know what is going on!"

Sunny felt a hot tear run down her face, she was feeling so nervous. She could feel the eyes of her watches penetrating her mind. "Please," Sunny pleaded with Beatrice, and she noticed Beatrice un-cross her arms when she noticed the desperateness in Sunny's voice.

Beatrice nodded, picked up the basket and took Sunny's hand but it was all too late.

Beatrice had pulled in the attention of an onlooker.

That onlooker was not a friend.

"Cakesniffers!" the onlooker called.

Sunny froze when she heard her voice. The voice belonged to non other than Carmelita Spats, a terrible girl who had made their days at Prufrock Prep unbearable.

She didn't want to turn around but she knew she had to. _'I can't handle this,'_ she thought _'I can't handle this.'_

But the sight that met her eyes made her want to laugh more than cower in fear.

On her head was a large witch's hat, and above that was a headband with a large pair of red demon horns. She was wearing a very professional suit, but was holding a bright green guitar, which was covered in stickers of skulls. And when she smiled, Sunny noticed she had a pair of vampire teeth in. She also wore a pair of black wings which came out widely, and looked like she would not be able to fit through a door. On her feet where a pair of stiletto shoes which looked like something Esme' would have picked out.

If the situation had have been different Sunny would have said that Carmelita's latest dress up of a guitar-playing demon vampire lawyer witch suited her better than any of her previous outfits.

But Sunny was not under different circumstances. She couldn't believe she had seen three people she never wanted to see again in a matter of minutes. This wasn't a coincidence, something was going on. And Sunny hoped it didn't have anything to do with her or her family.

"She said you would be here!" Carmelita exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger towards them as she exclaimed the word 'you'.

Sunny didn't have time to think after that, she grabbed Beatrice's hand and ran, away from Sunny's intended destination of the safety of their home. She could hear Carmelita yelling after her and knew she wasn't about to follow them. Still she continued to run.

Surprisingly Beatrice didn't tug back or refuse to run, she did however drop the muffin basker in an attempt to run faster. When the choice was this girl was dressed absurdly or Sunny, Beatrice went with Sunny.

Sunny puffed and panted as she run, she run quickly into an alleyway. Which was dark and empty, but felt safer than out in the open.

Sunny quickly sat cross-legged behind a corner, pulling Beatrice on top of her and hugging her tightly around the waist, refusing to let go.

"Who was that?" Beatrice asked in hushed whisper. One: because she was afraid whoever that girl was, was hiding around the corner. And two: because Sunny was holding her so tightly she was unable to breathe very well.

"Not a friend," Sunny answered.

She pressed her face into Beatrice's back, and sobbed lightly.

She hoped no one back home was worried about them, they hadn't told anyone they were leaving. Sunny hoped she would be able to get back home safely. She didn't really know where she was to start off with.

Beatrice didn't ask anymore questions after that, but she did however make an attempt to make Sunny feel better. "You could have just saved me," she said to her lightly.

Sunny pulled her up and rested it on Beatrice's shoulder, the shock of what had just happened wearing off. She had only run... only run away.

But what Beatrice had said was true. If Carmelita was about to do something dreadful; well then Sunny would have just stopped it from happening, right?

She had handled it. She had protected Beatrice, something she had never had to do. She had only run. _'I can handle this,'_ Sunny thought, feeling a little more comfortable. _'I can handle this."_

_"Sunny," _

Sunny froze when she heard someone saying her name; quickly she pushed Beatrice up and hid with her behind several trashcans.

Fortunately the voice was a friend, and when he appeared Sunny was forever grateful.

"Quigley!" Sunny shrieked as he came into view, she helped Beatrice up and together they ran forward, hugging Quigley because they were so glad to see him.

"I saw you running when we were arriving home," Quigley said, explaining his sudden appearance. "I tracked you to here."

"Did you see Carmelita?" Sunny asked.

Quigley's eyes grew wide, and he wondered for a second if he had heard correctly. But then he remembered that Beatrice was standing with them. "We'll discuss this when we get home," he bent down and picked up Beatrice, and even though she considered herself too big to be held she didn't mind so much this time. "For now we have to get home."

Sunny nodded, and wished she was still small enough to be held and carried, but that ship had sailed a few years ago when she had simply refused to be carried anymore.

Sunny was only 5, but already she had more responsibility than most adults.

Beatrice was Sunny younger sister and adopted daughter in one. And Sunny decided right there and then that she was going to be the best of both.

_'I can handle it,' _she thought, as Quigley escorted them back to the house. _'I can handle looking after Beatrice.'_

* * *

Next chapter up in a few days! 


	20. Chapter 20

Notes to reviewers!

**Saveria and Lily: **The two white-faced womens appearances were just because I couldn't think of anything else to add. The appearance of Carmelita... well that was sorta important. You'll see in the next chapter. I'm sure there will be plenty of romantic moments in future chapters..

**Ali:**Will Sunny and Beatrice have any more touching moments? Highly unlikely...

**The Secondhand Serenade:** Grr.. I hate plurals... -goes to change it- I don't even know what middle school is... lol. But yes, I'm terrible with grammar. What am I going to name the baby? Well... I do already have a name chosen.. but if anyone wants to take a guess at what it is going to be, or come up with a better one.

**BeatriceandLemony4ever: **I need to stop writing stories at 2 in the morning... thankyou! -goes to change-

**the epitome of randomness: **Yea, I wanted a muffin too after I'd finished writing that chapter. I thought it suited Carmelita quite well too.

**Violet S. Rose: **I think I've mentioned why I portrayed Sunny so mature, but if not, i'll just say it again. In the LS books, Sunny is always said to have looked like her mother, for some reason, this makes me want to portray her mature and motherly... well sort of. Hope you had a good Xmas too!

_Last chapter of Calm before the Storm... mwahahaha. This is also kinda a 'filler' chapter. So basically you have to wait until the next chapter to get any answers, because I'm evil and like seeing you all have to wait.

* * *

_

Fiona felt the morning sun on her face like she did every morning. It was warm and inviting, the perfect thing to start off a day.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open but she was taken back by the sight that met her eyes.

Her room was not empty; someone had been waiting for her to wake.

"Klaus," Fiona said in an exasperated tone. She sat upright, noticing how quickly she had fully awoken because of the intruder. "What are you doing here?"

He was sitting on a stool not even a metre from the bed, watching her intently. Before answering, he stood up and sat next to Fiona on her bed. She had to move her feet quickly to avoid them getting sat on. "I needed to talk," he finally answered.

Violet was pregnant and it was driving him crazy. He hadn't slept all night. It wasn't that he disapproved of Violet and her actions, just that he didn't know where he fit in her life right now. They had always been a close family since their parent's death. It had always been Violet, Klaus and Sunny.

Then they had gotten Beatrice. Klaus hadn't minded because Beatrice belonged to all three siblings. She never pulled them apart, if anything she brought them closer.

Then they had met two of the Quagmire's. Klaus hadn't minded about that, because although Violet had spent time away from her siblings she had always returned to them. At the academy they had shared the 'Orphan Shack'. They still felt like a family.

Then Violet met Quigley. Klaus had been blind to Violets infatuation with him to begin with. To Klaus, Quigley was Violets friend, and he would never destroy their family unit.

And then Violet had fallen in love. Every time Klaus had wanted to talk to her, he had been there. Not that he minded all that much. Quigley was a great friend, and a really great guy. And if Violet had to fall in love with anyone, Klaus would have chosen Quigley. It just seemed that he was stealing his sister away from him, and Klaus didn't like that.

And now Violet was having a baby. She was starting her own family, Klaus just hoped she would never forget about the family she already had.

"And it couldn't wait until later?" Fiona asked, pulling her feet towards her and swinging them over the side of the bed.

She did love Klaus, and she did want to talk to him if he needed it. But he could have come to her when the sun had fully risen.

"I couldn't sleep," Klaus answered truthfully. Klaus knew he had a tendency to over react, it had happened a few times before. He was trying to keep calm about this entire situation, but he couldn't. As soon as he had tried to close his eyes, it was evident they weren't staying closed, he was going to be up all night.

Fiona stood up from the bed, turning around to face Klaus. "Why couldn't you sleep?" she asked gently, before adjusting the blankets on the bed. She sat down on the bed again, but sat cross-legged facing Klaus.

"I couldn't stop thinking about Violet," Klaus said, he too turned around to face Fiona, cross-legged.

"What about Violet?" Fiona asked in a seemingly hushed tone, and now feeling a little more concerned for Klaus. "Are you worried about her?"

Klaus shook his head slightly. "I'm not sure," he answered. Violet was older than him, she was perfectly capable of looking after herself. Klaus thought he was worrying about himself more than Violet, and quickly covered his selfish trail of thoughts. "I just didn't see this coming."

"You mean you didn't know your sister was having sex?" Fiona asked without a hint of embarrassment. "She wasn't making much of an effort to hide it."

Klaus eyes widened at Fiona... No, no, no, he did not want to hear about that, and couldn't believe Fiona had mentioned it with such a straight face. An uncontrollable laugh escaped his mouth, before he placed both hands over his ears and shook his head from side to side. He knew he was over-exaggerating... but no, no, no, he did not want to ever think about that.

He flung himself back, almost hitting Fiona with his legs as he lay down on her bed. He still had his hands placed either side of his head, trying to block out the images which were slowly forming in his adolescent mind.

"No, no, no," he muttered, rolling back and forth and making a complete fool of himself.

Fiona crawled beside him on the bed, giggling. She lay down next to Klaus and propped herself up on her arm, still giggling out loud. Using her free hand, she gently removed one of Klaus's hands from his ear, holding it softly in her hand. "Sorry," she said, but her apology wasn't the most heartfelt as she was still giggling.

Klaus removed his other hand from his ear, placing it at his side and stared straight up at the ceiling. "No, no, no," he said so sternly it seemed almost comical. "I do _not _want to think about that."

Klaus had decided to give up on his theatrics for today, but was happy it put a smile on Fiona's face.

Fiona held Klaus's hand for a moment, before stroking it lightly with her thumb. The aura in the room suddenly became a lot more serious than it had been a moment before. And Fiona's fit of giggles had subsided. "So, what's wrong with Violet?" she asked.

Klaus continued to stare at the ceiling as he answered Fiona's question. "Nothing is wrong with her exactly," he started, trying to think of a better way to put what he wanted to say. "I guess I'm just wondering how this new addition will affect us."

Fiona squeezed Klaus's hand a bit but did not answer.

The way she saw it, the baby would either have a negative effect, or a positive effect. A neutral effect just didn't exist when it came to her life and the lives of the others living around her.

She tried to imagine the worst thing that could happen, the baby could die. That was the worse case scenario. God knows Violet and Quigley would both be extremely upset, and that life would seem unbearable for a while. Fiona had seen Klaus handle death before, and did not want to see him go down that road again.

Best case scenario was that everyone would grow to love this new child and that they would all live happily ever after, or as close as they possibly could.

Fiona knew straight away the best case scenario wasn't going to happen. A stab of guilt hit her.

"I don't know," Fiona answered, a tear of guilt ran down her face. She only wished she had the power to turn back time.

"What if she leaves?" Klaus asked, still staring at the ceiling. "I just can't imagine living a day without her, all of us. Sunny, Violet and I, we have always been inseparable."

Fiona let Klaus's hand drop and propped herself up higher, pushing her hand into the mattress.

_'Sunny, Violet and I, we have always been inseparable,' _Klaus had a wonderful family who cared for him, and looked after him. Fiona wanted her family together, but her family life seemed like a half finished rollercoaster, and she was about to fall off the edge.

She placed her free hand at Klaus's cheek and gently turned his face to look at her.

"People change," she said, a few more tears leaving her eyes. "And sometimes they do things because they think the ones they love will be better off." She stopped talking for a moment, and broke the gaze between herself and Klaus for a moment.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe for continuing.

"Klaus, you'll need to make your own way one day. Violet will always be around, she'll do anything for her family," Fiona spoke. "Just like I'll do anything for mine." She pulled her hand back from Klaus's face and let it hand uselessly by her side.

Klaus automatically thought by 'family' Fiona meant him, and he felt a small warm tingle trace up his spine. He placed his hands on either side of him and pulled himself up into an up-right sitting position.

Looking towards Fiona, he felt saddened that his dilemma had caused her to cry. He leant his body towards her and wiped a small tear which was trailing down her face with his thumb. He let his hand linger on the side of her face and she leant into it for a moment, closing her eyes.

When Fiona opened her eyes they locked with Klaus's for a moment, before she couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm sorry Klaus," she said, fresh tears falling faster and faster down her face. "I have to go."

She hurriedly crawled over Klaus and off the bed, running at the door.

Klaus listened as she ran down the hallway and down the stairs, and was sure he heard the front door slam as she exited.

He thought it so strange that Fiona had burst into tears, with no real reason too. He brought his knees up to his chin. He rested his chin on them for several moments thinking it over.

_'What had they been talking about?'_ he asked himself. _'Family'_

When Fiona had said she'd do anything for her family, Klaus had thought she had meant him. Only now did he realise what an idiot he had been.

_'Of course' _he thought _'Fernald' _

Fiona often talked a great deal about her older brother, about how much she missed him. How much she would do anything to see him.

Klaus had been upset that this baby would break Violet and him apart. But Fiona had already been ripped away from her brother. He hadn't even thought of this possibility that this conversation would upset her.

Klaus felt awful sitting on Fiona's bed. He too wished he could turn back time so he could have at least stopped her from running off. At the time he had been too stunned by Fiona's sudden action. But now he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her that Fernald was going to return, and it was going to be alright.

A lie of course, but only a little white lie... right?

Just like the white lie he told himself every time he tried to get to sleep. _'I'm over Isadora' _he always told himself, another white lie. But it didn't hurt anyone as he pretended he didn't love her anymore. It only hurt himself. But that, that he could bear with.

Klaus knew it was a lie though, he knew he still loved her.

How was it possible that Klaus had fallen for two girls?

One that he could never be with, but would do anything to be with.

Klaus had been ripped away from Isadora, so suddenly and without warning.

Fiona had been ripped away from Fernald, so suddenly and without warning.

He realised the way he wanted Isadora back was the same as the way that Fiona wanted her brother back.

He would give anything.

And so would she... only Klaus didn't realise he would soon learn how far Fiona would go to get her brother back.

* * *

Next chapter could possibly be a 3 day wait, because I want to make it really good


	21. Chapter 21

Notes to reviewers!

**the epitome of randomness: **Okay, one of the names you guessed was correct! And its not Barnaby, lol. Including this chapter there are 7 chapters left.. I think. Well, I've planned for 27 because that is my favourite number. Oh, and by the way, you sent me your review while I was typing the next chapter... I just thought it was so cute how you were reading my story while I was writing it.

**Saveria and Lily: **This chapter is definately not perfect, I just needed extra time because it is very long. I could spend forever on it, it still wouldn't be perfect. Fiona isn't the bad person?... funny you said that... because uh... well... keep reading. What would my story be like if I hadn't killed off Isadora & Duncan? Gosh, I don't know, because I never planned them being alive. I would probably have killed them off in a later chapter anyway. I don't like having lots of characters to work with.

**Ali: **I tried writing a chapter about Violet, Klaus & Fiona's reactions in seeing Carmelita and the two white faced women, but it got really off track. So I deleted it... it really wasn't good.

**The Secondhand Serenade: **Haha, we don't have grades either. We have years, like 11-13 would be yr 7 & 8. Middle school is called Intermediate here. What happened to Fernald? Hmmmm... you'll see (actually you won't). Yea, my spell checker has both 'meter' and 'metre' so I didn't know the correct spelling. It prolly changes every time I write it. I found a comma checker! So hopefully the comma's will be alright in this chapter. But if you find any mistakes could you point out where, it might help me and my quest of using comma's correctly And I'm a New Zealander, (New Zealandeese?? Lol)

**Violet S. Rose: **Thanks! I'm sure I'll add plenty of Violet/Quigley along the way. They are after all my favourite pairing. -she confesses-

**BeatriceandLemony4ever: **Thankyou!

**EndlessWire: **I wouldn't trust me if I were you.. and thanks for pointing out the mistakes... now if only I could find them and fix them... I'll have a look -must find mistakes-! I like how my story has an aura of menace, makes it seem more... I don't know what the word is... unfortunate?

**Techno-Poet: **Thanks, I don't think your gonna like me very much after this chapter though.

_This chapter probably should have been split into several chapters but I am trying to finish this story in 27 chapters, ergo its a very long and complicated chapter. Hopefully it doesn't seem too rushed. I could have done some good cliffies's had I split it but I really couldn't be bothered. Oh, and all those little hints I've been putting in and no one has picked up on yet... well yeah, leading up to THIS chapter._

_This was my absolute favourite chapter to write, and not the reason you think. Just a lot of thought went into it. Mwahaha... storm. And I totally cried writing this chapter because I didn't want to write it... its so friggin sad... next one is worse though_

* * *

"What about names?" Violet asked, placing both hands on her tummy, which was showing no sign of life... yet. 

Quigley was sitting on the large sofa in the main room. Violet was lying beside him, her head in his lap. They were simply enjoying each others company. Klaus was sitting on a nearby chair, reading intently.

"I think we should call him Klaus junior," Klaus responded, looking up from his book with a smug look on his face.

He was met with a simultaneous reply of _'No'_

"I was thinking," Violet said. "Since the family custom is to name the baby after someone who died..." She stopped for a moment and looked at the faces of the people in the room; both Quigley and Klaus were leant forward slightly listening. And Violet knew at once she had spoken a good idea.

"I think we should name the baby Duncan if it is a boy and Isadora if it is a girl," Violet finished.

Quigley placed a hand in Violet's hair and stroked through it thoughtfully. "I think that is a wonderful idea," he said smiling down at her.

"Eugh," Klaus responded, he didn't mean to show his disgust so openly, but it slipped out. Since the news of the baby, Violet and Quigley had been more... what was the word? affectionate? snugly? disgusting? Point was they were showing their love a bit more openly than Klaus would have liked. He was quickly reminded of his conversation with Fiona. _'No, no, no' _he thought with a slight chuckle.

"Klaus?" Violet asked, wondering why on earth her brother was laughing to himself like an insane person. "What are you laughing at?"

"What?" Klaus said looking up, but he did not need Violet to repeat her question. "Oh, uh... I was just thinking about something Fiona said this morning." What he said wasn't a lie... he hoped Violet wouldn't ask _what _Fiona had said this morning.

Luckily she didn't. But she did ask a tougher question.

"Where is Fiona?" Violet asked.

Klaus decided there was no way Violet would allow him to return to his reading, so he closed the book and set it on the ground next to his chair.

He dragged Violet's question through his mind, thinking of an appropriate answer.

Truth was he hadn't seen Fiona since she had walked out of her room this morning. He thought it odd she hadn't come back, considering she had been in her nightdress when she had walked out the front door.

He had been quite worried all day, even though he hadn't showed it. Sunny had spotted three possible members of VFD in one day... Klaus hoped Fiona hadn't run into anyone who would cause her harm.

Deciding there was no easy way to sugar coat his answer he told Violet and Quigley the truth. "I haven't seen her since this morning," he answered.

Now he was beginning to become noticeably worried, Fiona wasn't one to leave and tell no one where she was... even if almost all of her excuses for leaving were lies. His eyes darted all over the room looking as if Fiona was about to come into view.

He hoped she would come home soon, so that he could stop to worry. He just hoped she wasn't waiting for him to rescue her or anything. Klaus wouldn't even know where to start. She hadn't told him where she was going.

"Did you have a fight?" Violet asked, she did realise she was being a bit nosy. But Fiona was part of the family, if there was any possibility she might have gotten hurt she wanted to know.

Violet could tell that Quigley and Klaus were both thinking of the same thing. They were both thinking of what Sunny had seen... If Carmelita was out there, then so was...

"No," Klaus spoke cutting off Violet's train of thoughts. "She was just really upset about her brother; she needed some time I think."

This latest thought made Klaus feel a tiny bit better. It was getting late, but Klaus remembered how fast time could pass when you were reminiscing.

"Well," Quigley said, reading the saddened look on Klaus's face. "She did take her coat, so she isn't going cold."

_'That would explain why she never came home'_ Klaus thought, as her coat was very long and wrapped around her tightly.

Violet slowly sat up, so she could see her brother better. He was smiling a small but sincere smile. Violet often thought that Fiona took Klaus for granted.

She didn't know if Fiona had noticed it. But she could often tell that Klaus was confused about his relationship with her, by the look on his face.

Some times he seemed like it didn't want to be around her...

... and other days he wanted nothing more than to enjoy her company.

But Fiona acted always as if nothing was wrong. Violet had already seen Fiona's weak side when it came to conflict. When her father had disappeared, she had panicked and tried to take responsibility for the entire submarine. Unfortunately Fiona had found that a task which she failed dismally.

And then there was the time when Fiona made that terrible choice. She had chosen her brother, a man who had tried to kill her and her siblings numerous times. She had chosen this hook-handed man over her friends, who had done nothing to hurt her.

And although Violet knew her reasons, she still knew Fiona didn't handle difficult decisions well.

"She'll be back home soon," Violet told Klaus, who still looked a bit doubtful.

Klaus nodded as though he wasn't really listening. His mind was starting to think over the worst case scenario...

_... Fiona was screaming and yelling, chains grabbed at her wrists and ankles, trapping her to a solid brick wall. _

_A hooded figure stepped forward, stretching out a straggly arm. _

_Fiona cried and pleaded. "No," she yelled. "Please don't hurt me." _

_The hooded figure got closer, still reaching towards her. _

_It was getting closer, and closer. _

_Fiona was screaming, and kicking. She was crying, and pleading. _

_It wasn't backing down; it approached her and did not speak. Klaus could not put a face to this demon. _

_Fiona continued to scream, "Please, let me go!" she screamed. _

_The hooded figure reached her, and placed his outstretched arm on her face, scratching her cheek... _

_... 'No,' _Klaus thought, a knocking sound causing him to snap back to reality. There he was, over-exaggerating again.

_'Knock, knock, knock,' _the sound pounded again, only this time Klaus registered what it was. The door, someone was knocking.

Klaus noticed that Violet had already gotten up to answer it, but passed her as he ran for the door. _'It has to be Fiona,'_ he thought. He had wondered why Fiona would have knocked, considering the door was unlocked and this was her home... but at any rate he bounded at the door.

His hand closed around the handle and he ripped the door open.

Fiona was indeed standing at the door, looking rather distraught. Her hair was a tangled mess; her eyes were puffy behind her triangular glasses. It was obvious she was still wearing her nightgown, but her long coat clung tightly around her frame. She was not wearing shoes, and Klaus wondered why Fiona had not returned home until now.

"Klaus," Fiona sobbed, as their eyes met. "I'm so sor-"

Klaus cut her off quickly. He lunged forward, grabbing her waist and pulling her forward. He kissed her roughly, glad that she had returned.

Right now, he wasn't mad at her for leaving without saying where. He was just glad she was back.

When their lips had parted, he pulled her in tight. Hugging her and if he hadn't been able to in over a thousand years.

"I'm so sorry," Fiona sobbed, resting her head on Klaus's shoulder.

"You don't have to be..." Klaus started but Fiona cut him off, pulling herself out of the breathtaking hug.

"You don't understand," she said, taking another step away from him.

Klaus looked at her rather perplexed, wanting to understand what she was talking about.

And that was when he saw them,

_'No,' _Klaus thought, as his eyes widened. Fiona had done it again, she had betrayed him again.

Behind Fiona, Esme' and Carmelita appeared. Klaus also spotted four men who Klaus did not recognise, but who had the muscles of people designed to kill.

Klaus continued to stare at the two women who looked as if they were in an episode of 'My outfit is more ridiculous than yours.'

Carmelita was still in the same outfit Sunny had seen her in. Esme' was wearing what looked like a very tight wet suit which was covered in dead or dying flowers. Her hair was almost pyramid shaped, and was also covered in either dead or dying flowers. She had applied too much blusher on her cheeks and they stood out against her whitened face. Her lips were a horrid shade of red, which happened to match her long fingernails, which still spelt ESME, with a picture of an eye on the last one. She was holding the deadly harpoon gun that Klaus was all too familiar with.

Klaus shook his head side to side before grabbing Fiona by the shoulders and shaking her. "Fiona, what have you done?"

"I'm sorry," Fiona sobbed, before looking at him speaking a million miles an hour. "But she said she knew where my brother was if I told her where you were. Klaus, I have to find Fernald."

Klaus glared at her. He wasn't really sure what to do. If he refused Esme' entry to the house, he knew that one of the men she was with would be able to smash a few windows and doors to get in.

But he couldn't just let them in, and destroy the happiness he had been experiencing the last few years. He didn't want to be on the run again, but he knew it was the best option.

He had to run

He glared at Fiona once more before letting her go and running up to Violet who was only a few steps away and who had been wondering what the commotion was about.

"Fiona's back," Klaus said, as she watched him.

"Klaus, that's great," Violet said, even though she knew there was more to the story.

Klaus held up his hand to silence her, continuing. "She brought Esme'."

Violet's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. "Quigley," she called to him, over the other side of the room. Behind Klaus, Violet saw Esme' and Carmelita walking through the open door, smug smiles on their faces. Following them were two of the four tough looking guys. Violet was immediately intimidated by them.

Fiona was the last to walk through the door, head down.

Klaus turned around and watched as the enemy stood there.

It did not take Quigley long to catch onto what was happening. He had heard the story about Fiona's betrayal many times before. It was obvious history was repeating itself.

He walked beside Violet and stood in front of her. If Esme' was going to hurt anyone, it was going to be him. No one was going to touch Violet and her unborn child. Not that it was obvious she was pregnant, but still...

"Why are you here?" Quigley asked Esme' hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

Esme' gave an awfully loud cackle before continuing. "You really don't know?" she asking mockingly. "Carmelita, darling, why don't you tell them?"

Carmelita stepped forward proudly. She took a dramatic pause holding her head high and hoping that all eyes were on her. "For the fortune obviously, you cakesniffing orphans!" she replied rudely.

Klaus, Violet, and Quigley had to admit, it was rather obvious.

Esme' smiled at Carmelita proudly as if she had just won a very prestigious award. "Well done darling," she cooed. "As soon as we get the fortune you are going to get a wardrobe full of the most 'in' clothes. But this might get a bit ugly. Why don't you go outside and perform for Ted and Jerry?'

Klaus pressumed that Ted and Jerry must be the two guards he had seen outside.

Carmelita stood for a moment thinking of Esme's offer, before answering, "Okay," she said, smiling a very wide and smug grin. She then turned before walking back out the front door.

"So, are you going to give it to me?" Esme' asked expecting the large sum of money to be placed into her hands at that moment.

Klaus stood forward, feeling a bit more confident. Esme' had never scared him, it was those two men behind her which made him feel uneasy. The money was in a vault at the bank. The key under Violet's care, and Klaus knew she had no intention of handing it over. "No," Klaus responded.

"Of course you won't," Esme' said, holding up the harpoon gun. "It's Little Miss Invention over there that has the key." She pointed the harpoon gun towards Violet, and Quigley immediately stood in front of her.

Fiona had told her. Violet wondered what else she had told Esme'. She was not about to give up the fortune to Esme' though. Her life had been a rollercoaster because of this money and she was not going to let it slide from her fingers that easily.

Violet gently pushed Quigley aside, and when he looked back at her, she merely nodded at him. She could handle this. She didn't even know if Esme' was brave enough to shoot it directly at her, even if she had before.

"Esme'," Violet said more gently than Esme' really deserved. "I'm not giving you this fortune."

Esme' cackled loudly once more. "I guess I'll just have to shoot you then," she replied, holding up the harpoon gun and aiming it at Violet.

Violet had had a harpoon gun pointed at her before but this time it was not any less frightening. "If you kill me," Violet said hoping her latest excuse would give her some time. "You'll never get the fortune. I'm the only one who knows where the key is."

Esme' considered this for a moment, and then lowered her weapon. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she did know what Violet spoke was true. Without Violet there was no key. Without the key there was no fortune.

_"Violet" _

Violet quickly spun around to see Beatrice standing a little way behind them; she was holding a teddy bear and looked rather scared and worried about what was happening.

"Beatrice," Violet breathed before running at her.

It was a mistake to speak her name out loud.

"Oh, this is lovely," Esme' said from behind her, cackling once more. The way she had been going, it would seem she was having one of the best times of her life. She ran forward towards Beatrice, pointing the harpoon gun at the others to stop them from moving towards Beatrice.

Violet was already at Beatrice, trying to talk her into going upstairs.

Esme' prodded Violet out of the way with the harpoon gun. "I'll shoot you in the leg," she threatened, "You only have to be alive for me to get the key."

Violet quickly backed off, although she didn't want to. She was fairly sure that Esme' would not kill such a young girl like Beatrice with a harpoon gun. Although she had threatened Sunny when she was much younger.

"So, is Beatrice your name?" Esme' asked, in a fake sweetly voice. She bent down to Beatrice's level and stared at the young girl.

Beatrice nodded, numbly. She was unsure of how to react to Esme', considering how she had threatened Violet.

"I don't suppose you know who you were named after," Esme' said, her voice rising.

Beatrice nodded once more, a small squeaky voice escaping her lips. "The Baudelaire's mother," she spoke, feeling rather scared.

Esme' gave an extremely fake smile. "That's right," she said, her voice becoming so fake it was almost painful. "And I don't suppose you know that Beatrice stole from me some time ago."

This time Beatrice shook her head, she was actually rather happy that this women who seemed somewhat evil was giving her more answers than her family had given her. And so she prodded on. "What did she steal?" she asked.

"What did she steal!" Esme' replied, no longer using her fake voice. "My dear, she stole the sugar bowl."

Beatrice stared at her for a moment. A sugar bowl? They owned one of them in the kitchen. It was a small pot that held the sugar used for hot beverages. How could that be so important? And then Beatrice said something Violet, Klaus and Quigley really wished she hadn't. "We have a sugarbowl," she said, smiling.

"Oh, you do now," Esme' said hopefully.

_"Beatrice"_

Beatrice swung her head towards the door and saw Sunny standing there; she was looking utterly surprised at the events unfolding in the living area but was much more preoccupied with getting Beatrice out of that room and upstairs.

"It's your turn," Sunny answered, as they had been playing a game of cards when Beatrice had wanted to know what the terrible screeching noise was that was coming from just outside their front door.

Beatrice wanted to stay and learn more, but knew that sometimes you had to do things you didn't want to do. She turned and left the room, following Sunny up the stairs.

Sunny wished she could be downstairs helping but knew she was needed with Beatrice, to keep her safe.

"This is my day," Esme' said, standing up. "I get the sugar bowl and the fortune."

"We don't have the sugar bowl," Violet said sternly a few paces away from Esme' "Beatrice was talking about the one we use in our kitchen."

Esme' pondered on this thought for a moment, she wanted to believe that the sugar bowl was in fact in this house. But knew it probably wasn't true, a colleage had told her it was somewhere many miles from here. Still there was room for error.

"Where's the kitchen?" Esme' asked, she had to see this for herself.

Violet stood for a moment, only half believing what she was hearing. "I'll show you," she said, she turned and walked slowly into the next room.

Quigley watched helplessly as she left. Now he was left with a very tense Klaus and Fiona and two men who looking like they wanted nothing more than to squeeze his head until it exploded.

He could hear Carmelita's singing (if you could call it singing) outside the door, it was the only noise he could hear as Violet slowly made her way to the door.

"How could you?" Klaus spat at Fiona, as soon as Violet and Esme' had left the room.

"Klaus, I'm sorry," Fiona said, endless tears running down her face. She was still looking at the ground. She was speaking very hurridly and her voice was muffled but audible. "I was upset and I wanted to see my brother, he is the only family I have left. Esme' said she knew where he was."

Klaus didn't care that Quigley and the two hefty looking fellows were in the room, he wanted to understand why Fiona had done what she had. Because right now, it seemed unfathomable. "Fiona," he said quite sincerely causing her to raise her head and look at him. "You don't need Fernald, I-" he stopped to glance at Quigley for a moment, who was slowly backing away into a far corner of the room. "We are your family."

Fiona continued to stare at Klaus for a moment, and began to shake her head. "You just don't understand," she said quietly. "You get to see your brothers and sisters every day. All I want is to see my brother; you can't even understand how much I miss him. And when Esme' told me she knew where he was..."

Fiona broke the gaze she had shared with Klaus and her eyes glazed over as if she wasn't looking at anything in particular. "I couldn't say no, Klaus," she said, her head didn't move but her eyes travelled down. "I couldn't."

At this Klaus began to become angrier.

_'So that was it?_' He thought. _'Fernald means more to Fiona than I ever will.' _

"Did you even think about how much this grief this would cause us?" he yelled at her. "We trusted you, and you just threw that away! Fiona, I loved you!"

It was so strange, saying 'loved' instead of 'love'. That was it, in an instant he had fallen out of love with her.

She had betrayed him,

And in that she had broken his heart in two.

"Oh please, you never loved me!" Fiona yelled surprisingly loud. And for the first time ever, she began to confront her own feelings. And reveal to Klaus the secrets she had picked up on when they had been together on the island. The secrets she had kept away from herself. "You are and will always be in love with Miss Isadora Quagmire, and why not? She was gorgeous."

Klaus felt his arms drop to his side and stared at her in disbelief. "You really think that?" he asked her.

Sure, he had been in love with Isadora, and sometimes he wanted nothing more to hold her in his arms once more.

But Isadora was dead, Klaus knew that. He had accepted that.

A part of Klaus still loved Isadora, it always would.

But he wasn't 'in love' with her anymore.

Fiona questioned her thoughts as she looked back into Klaus's eyes once more. "Yes," she said bitterly.

"My, my, what is going on here?"

Esme' had returned into the main living area. Violet followed her, her hair now tied up in a ribbon to keep it out of her eyes.

Violet had shown Esme' the sugar bowl in their kitchen. Esme' was not all that surprised to find that the sugarbowl was not there.

Nonetheless she wasn't too happy at this moment.

"I asked what was going on?" she repeated, still clutching the harpoon gun, a desire burning inside her to fire it.

She could have asked the two tough guys who were under strict instructions not to move one of their large muscles unless Esme' said so.

But they were merely back up and so weren't needed yet.

It was Fiona who spoke to her, after her discussion with Klaus, she was feeling rather confident.

"I led you to here," she spoke standing proudly, tears no longer fell from her eyes. "Now tell me where my brother is."

Esme' cackled loudly once more, and displayed the most diabolical smile she could conjure up. "My dear," she said, walking up to Fiona and leaning right into her face so that she was able to see every detail of her fake eyelashes. "Your brother is dead."

Fiona felt the rage burning inside of her. _'What have I done?'_ she thought to herself.

She had trusted Esme',

She had betrayed her friends,

She had betrayed Klaus,

All to find Fernald, who was _DEAD!_

Fiona felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt so guilty; she had ruined her friends' lives because she had been selfish.

She redirected all this hate onto the women in front of her, who had tricked her into doing all these treacherous things.

She felt her hands curl into fists.

Fiona was brought up never to fight, but if she was to start anytime in life, now would be a good time.

She bit her lip and lunged forward, bringing her arm up, she wanted to make contact with Esme's face. Unfortunately it never happened.

_Click! Swoosh! _

Even though the '_swoosh!' _was short lived the harpoon hit Esme's target. Fiona's eyes opened as the harpoon drove straight through her heart.

She stood still for a moment, eyes wide taking one last look at the world she would never return to.

Then she fell lifelessly to the ground, blood spilling around her.

Violet burst into tears as she saw what had become of her once close friend. Quigley came up beside her and held her to him.

Klaus took a few steps forward and fell to his knees; his pants began to get wet with Fiona's blood.

Klaus was scared to touch her. It was worse than when Isadora had died, she had died peacefully in her sleep, in a matter of sense it had been her time to go.

But this was not Fiona's time; she was not supposed to die like this.

It wasn't right.

Esme' was growing more and more aggravated. "Give me the fortune..." she started, aiming her harpoon around the time threateningly. Her teeth clenched together and she gave an outcry. "Now!"

Violet stood her ground, even with Fiona lying dead. Violet was not about to give the fortune away.

Not when there was a solution around this. She had tied her hair up with a ribbon when her when Esme' was looking around the kitchen.

But it didn't seem like she had time to run off and invent a device when Esme' was pointing the harpoon gun at her.

Esme' did not want to be shown up like this. Nor did she want her 'back up plan' to do the job for her.

She walked towards Klaus who was still bent over Fiona, crying. She pointed the harpoon gun at Klaus's back, before turning her face back to Violet.

"Give me the fortune now," Esme' said, her eyes showed she was not joking and that she was not hesitant in pulling the trigger. "Or I _will _shoot your brother."

Klaus had noticed that a sharp object was poking him in the back, so he didn't dare move. His looked at the harpoon that was sticking out of Fiona's chest.

He didn't want to die this way... he didn't want to meet the same terrible end Fiona had.

"No!" Violet yelled, a little more defensively than she would have liked.

Violet knew she had no choice but to relinquish the fortune now. She looked at Quigley who nodded at her and let his arms fall from her.

Violet slowly slid her fingers around her neck; she slowly unfastened the clip on her chain. She wanted to go as slowly as she could, maybe she could think of a plan that would not result in any more murders.

But she didn't think of anything.

She slowly took the chain from around her neck. Hanging from it was the key to their vault. Violet presumed that Fiona had already told Esme' where the vault was.

She also presumed Fiona had told Esme' that Violet kept the key on a chain around her neck and so there would be no possible way that Violet could switch keys.

She presumed right.

She held the chain in front of her, and walked slowly towards Esme', waiting for something to hit her and help her in keeping her fortune which she didn't want to let go of.

But nothing came to help her. Klaus was too caught up grieving with a harpoon poking in his back.

And Quigley's cartographer skills were not helpful in a situation like this.

Violet didn't want to think of what she would have to tell Beatrice and Sunny in the morning. And right now, she certainly didn't want to think of Fiona.

Esme' didn't remove the harpoon out of Klaus's back, she waited for Violet to come to her.

Violet desperately wanted to close her eyes as she approached the body of Fiona; it was one sight Violet did not want to see. She tried to resist looking at her body, but she couldn't.

She felt Esme' grab the key when she had gotten close enough. Esme' tugged on it, waiting for Violet to let it go.

Violet didn't want to let go of the chain, but after a few moments she knew she had to. Nothing was going to save her now. No one was going to save her now.

"I want you to leave now," Violet said sternly, refusing to let any tears at all fall from her eyes. "You have what you came for."

Esme' cackled once more, but it was this cackle that would haunt Violet every night for the rest of her life.

"You know," Esme' said, "It is rude to talk that way to your superiors."

After Esme's final dramatic comment came a _click! _and then a _swoosh! _as Esme' fired the harpoon gun anyway.

And then Esme' left, never to return to their lives again.

* * *

Next chap up in a few days!

:P


	22. Chapter 22

Reposted to Fix a mistake that The Secondhand Serenade pointed out!

* * *

Notes to reviewers!

**Techno-Poet: **I try to update often, I feel really guilty when I don't.

**BeatriceandLemony4ever: **-hands tissue- I'm sorry. I'm really surprised no one really saw it coming.

**The Secondhand Serenade: **Fionas dead, she is not coming back. But did I say the harpoon hit Klaus? You think Violet should have TRIPLETS? Poor her. Ah, no thanks, I don't think I'd be able to keep up with the story. Violet is having one baby. I don't really like OC's anyway. Sorry about your converted thoughts. Hope I didn't damage them too much.

**PurplePen:** Why are you assuming the harpoon hit Klaus? I mean maybe Esme' fired it at Violet, or Quigley. Maybe she fired it at the roof.

**the epitome of randomness: **Lol, you don't care about Fiona? Poor girl, I'm sure she wouldn't be too pleased to hear that. I don't hate Fiona's character, I just think she's a little... misunderstood

**Saveria and Lily: **Okay, I'm gonna be nice and tell you that there are going to be a couple more character deaths.

**Ali: **That is exactely what it meant! Never going to put Esme' in the story again.

**Violet S. Rose: **I can neither confirm or deny the death of Klaus, you just have to keep reading. Oh, you don't care about Fiona! Thats a bit harsh.

_I don't really know why I wrote this chapter, it wasn't really neccessary but I thought it was cute, and sad.. well only kinda. _

* * *

There are plenty of people in this world I never had a chance of meeting. 

Brave people who gave their lives for VFD, and to protect the ones they love.

My mother was one of those people. She died when I was only a few hours old. I guess it was hard growing up without a mother, but how can you miss what you never had?

I often try to think about what she looked like. I have yet to find a picture of her, but I'm sure they exist.

All I have of my mother is the stories I was told.

But sometimes I think that is enough.

Like my mother, I also never got a chance to know Fiona and Klaus...

... Everything went in slow motion after that.

Violet stepped towards brother, inch by inch she got closer. It felt like Klaus was a million miles away, she felt like she couldn't get to him.

But she wanted to, her arms swept through the air, propelling her to move faster. She wanted to move faster. She wanted to get to him.

But he was still so far away.

The large clock _tick_ed.

Her foot touched the softer carpet and her toes grasped at it and pushed off, pushing her forward towards her target. Her target was the ground.

Her knees buckled and she began to bend down towards him.

Her hair swept up as she went down, the air caught it, and it slowed her down.

He was still so far away.

The large clock _tock_ed.

Like sandpaper, her knees hit the ground, she felt the burning sensation run through her but she didn't care.

Her head fell forward as her knees hit the ground; she went with it and leant forward. A warm liquid began to gather at her knees. It was sticky and in a sickly moment Violet knew it was her brother's blood.

But she didn't have time to look; he was still so far away.

The large clock _tick_ed.

Her fingers reached forward, she straightened them, trying to cut through the air like a knife. This was going too slow; she wanted to get to him as fast as she could.

Her other hand went down as her body did, she tried to balance herself. A battle she was losing.

As she lowered herself down, her legs hit the moist floor.

A tear conjured in the corner of her eye.

He wasn't so far away

The large clock _tock_ed.

Her fingers brushed against his back, her body bent over him and she began to cry.

Klaus he was...

_'was' _Violet thought.

It used to be '_Klaus is great', 'Klaus is intelligent' _

Now, it's all changed with one word _'Klaus was great,' 'Klaus was intelligent'_

Klaus _'is'_ nothing now.

He was bright, and gifted. He was talented and skilful. He was kind and thoughtful. He was polite and gracious. He was amusing and comical.

Klaus was a wonderful brother, who had helped Violet out of dangerous situations. He had put his own life out on the line for those he loved.

Klaus was all of those things and so much more.

But now...

Now, Klaus is a memory. Klaus is a story. Klaus is an empty shell. Klaus is no longer alive.

Violet wished Klaus was what he was, but knew that Klaus is what he is.

She was scared to turn him over. Violet didn't want to see his eyes, which were once so full of life, but would now be lifeless.

In her life Violet had seen plenty of death, she hadn't personally seen the death of anyone this close to her though. She had not seen her parents' bodies; she hadn't seen those belonging to Isadora and Duncan.

She placed her head on Klaus back. She continued to cry.

It was a good half hour before Quigley turned up behind her. He had let her grieve by herself for a while before deciding to intervene. During that time he had gone up to check on Sunny and Beatrice, who were awake but had both fallen asleep once Quigley had lied to them by saying that everything was okay.

Tomorrow he would tell them, but for tonight his attention was on Violet.

"Violet," Quigley said softly. He had noticed that Violet was somewhat drenched in Klaus and Fiona's blood, and knew he needed to get her out of the sitting room as fast as possible.

Violet didn't move. She still lay with her head on Klaus; her hair was beginning to become tangled around the harpoon which had taken his life.

"Violet," Quigley repeated a little louder, placing a hand on Violet's shoulder.

She immediately tensed up, before sitting upright and starting straight ahead of her. Her face was stained with blood and tears, she looked an absolute mess.

She sat like that for another few seconds before Quigley spoke again.

"I'll get you some clean clothes," he offered, placing his other hand on her other shoulder and bending down to her level. "I'll set the shower up for you, Violet you really need to..." his voice faded off as Violet began to shake her head from side to side.

"I can't," she struggled to say. She sat with her mouth open and her jaw began to quiver. "I can't leave him."

Quigley felt Violet shaking under his grasp. He knew he had to get her out of this room. She may not want it now, but she'd thank him one day.

He let her go, and walked beside her. He placed one around her waist, pulling her up slightly. Surprisingly she didn't protest, in fact she went quite limp in his arms. When Quigley had pulled her up enough he placed an arm under her legs and lifted her off the ground.

He walked towards the bathroom, careful not to jostle her around too much.

Violet placed her arms around Quigley's neck; she didn't struggle or try to get to her brother. Slow tears slid down her face, creating noticeable streaks in her face.She was so volatile right now. But she was so glad she in the arms of someone she could trust.

Quigley kicked open the door of the bathroom as he entered, he placed Violet slowly on the ground, and felt her arms slide from his neck. Violet didn't move a muscle as Quigley moved around the bathroom, turning the shower on, grabbing out towels, and wash cloths.

"Violet," Quigley spoke to her, bending down so that he was face to face with her. "I'm going to go upstairs and get you some clean clothes, and I need to check on the girls. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Violet nodded numbly, and that was exactly how she felt now. Numb! She couldn't feel the smallest sensation anymore. She couldn't feel the cold wind blowing through the bathroom onto her skin as she removed the blood stained clothing.

She felt dead as she entered the shower, she couldn't feel the water hitting her. But she stared down and watched the water turn red before her.

She pushed her head under the water; she couldn't feel the warm water hitting her face. She closed her eyes and let the water soak her hair. The water pelted at her hair, pulling the ribbon free from its knot.

Its silky cover created a smooth surface for it to travel with the water; it slithered daintily down her back, towards the drain. Gravity helped it on its path, it plunged down. Violet's ribbon moved faster and faster with the flowing water, until it was swallowed by the drain. But Violet didn't notice.

Violet noticed that her hair began to feel rather heavy on her head.

Slowly Violet opened her eyes as she began to sit down, the weight on her shoulders becoming too much.

Weak! That's how Violet was feeling right now. Her close friend had betrayed her and gotten herself killed in the process. But worse of all, she had gotten Klaus murdered.

It was all on her shoulders. She remembered back to what her parents had told her when Klaus was born, and again when Sunny was born. _'You are the eldest Baudelaire child', _they had said, kindly but firmly. _'And as the eldest, it will be your responsibility to look after your younger siblings. Promise us that you will always watch out for them and make sure they don't get into any trouble.' _(Taken from 'The Bad Beginning' Page 117)

Violet collapsed onto the shower floor.

She could feel everything now, the stinging sensation as the water hit her in the exact location she had hit the carpet.

She could feel the water trickling down her face, disguising any tears.

The water was attacking her eyes and after a moment she closed them, letting the water drop heavily on her face. A moment later she had lost consciousness.

* * *

Violet opened her eyes the next morning and found herself lying in her own bed, clean and dressed in her nightgown. 

She hoped it at all been a dream, but it had felt so real.

Violet pulled herself up in her bed and sat for a moment, trying to remember if what had happened was indeed real.

She brought her hands up to her heart, feeling for the beat.

In an instant she knew what had happened was real, her heart it was missing something. It was beating slower, it wasn't quite complete anymore.

A slow but painful tear escaped its barracks. It was tracked, hunted and destroyed. Violet didn't want to be this way today. She wanted to be brave.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up on her shaky legs.

She didn't want to go downstairs, it would remind her too much of last nights events which now felt like they happened years ago.

Instead she walked down the hallway and into the next room which belonged to Quigley. But when she pushed open the door, she found his room empty.

She proceeded to check Beatrice and Sunny's room but both of their rooms were empty as well.

She didn't want to go downstairs, but she didn't want to stay upstairs by herself either.

Looking around, Violet noticed that there were 6 doors which led to bedrooms. Another tear unwillingly escaped her eye. It was swiped away, it was not wanted.

She turned around, unable to stare at doors which led to the rooms of those who had passed.

Reluctantly Violet walked down the stairs, but what she met at the bottom shocked her somewhat. But it shocked her in a good way.

Quigley had removed the empty shells which once held Klaus and Fiona from the room. He had covered the blood stains with a series of rugs, which Violet had to admit didn't look too bad.

The blood splatters which had hit the walls had somehow disappeared. If Violet hadn't known a double murder had been committed, she would never have guessed it.

Sitting on the sofa was Beatrice, Sunny and Quigley. The girls small faces were drenched with tears and Violet knew Quigley had told them.

She felt a little disappointed in herself then, she didn't mind that Quigley had told them. In fact she felt a wave of relief that she didn't have to tell them. But she would have liked to be strong enough to tell them without breaking down herself.

"Violet!" Beatrice screamed when she saw her, and both Sunny and Beatrice bounded off their chairs and ran straight at Violet.

Violet quickly bent down on her knees, only fast enough to grasp both her girls in a group hug.

She felt their tears hitting her skin, but refused to cry. It was then, looking over their shoulders that she noticed the four suitcases sitting to the left of the couch.

She looked up, puzzled and Quigley and he read her expression. "We're leaving," he told her.

* * *

Next chapter up in a few days! 


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry it took an extra day to update, I was going to update yesterday but instead I went to a party, how very irresponsible of me.. Oh well.. I'm updating now!

Notes to reviewers!

**Techno-Poet: **Haha, you are correct!

**EndlessWire: **Thankyou! Quiglet is such a strange word for the Violet/Quigley romance? Who came up with it?

**The Secondhand** **Serenade:** Yea, I think I spelt volatile wrong, I have to give my stupid spell checker a kick. Thanks for pointing it out, -goes to fix-

**FreakyD45663:** I guess it could be taken that way, it means whatever you want it too. Thats the fun with writing a story like this, you can fill in the blanks yourself.

**Saveria and Lily: **Updating now.. thanks for the reviews! Hope I didn't make you cry too much with my depressing story. There aren't that many more happy moments but I'm sure I can squeeze in some 'awww' moments.

**Ali:** I dont' really like Esme' either, and that little ' after her name is really annoying to type in, I keep forgetting to put it in! I'm going to miss it when its over, but there isn't really any way I could write a sequel. But I guess I'd write another story if I could come up with a really good storyline, but considering it took me two years to write this one, I don't really think I'm going to write another one.

**the epitome of randomness:** Oh, your best friend died... I lost my sister easter last year... I don't really know if its the same, but sorry for your loss. One thing I hate about losing a loved one is when I'm talking to someone I'm like 'I lost my sister,' and their like 'I know how you feel, I lost my grandmother/father a few weeks ago' I'm like DUDE, YOUR GRANDMOTHER/FATHER WAS OLD, MY SISTER WAS SEVEN! Seriously, they have no idea how you feel. Okay, rant over.

**Violet S. Rose: **Oh, you poor thing! Please don't go emo. Vent all you want... but just telling you in advance, you are probably going to kill me.

**BeatriceandLemony4ever: **Sorry for making you go mad, but I just love messing with you and everyone else who reads this story. Hey! It was your choice.

**PurplePen:** Yea, it was obvious, I was just trying to give everyone a bit of false hope.

_Sorry, this chapter wasn't very good. I didn't like it so I delted it and re-wrote it. But then I still wasn't happy with it, so I changed it a bit, and then it ended up a bit choppy. The ending it quite rushed, because I couldn't think of a good way to finish it... eugh. But honestly, I think this is my least favourite chapter so far._

* * *

Violet tugged her suitcase along the footpath. She was rather disgruntled about her current situation but knew it was for the best.

Esme' had known where they were. If she wanted, she could have told the whole of VFD. And knowing Esme', she probably would have.

Violet did not want anyone from the organisation following them again, so after saying a last goodbye to the graves of Klaus and Fiona (which Quigley had dug) she had left with her siblings to travel into the great unknown once more.

In Violets bag also hid the last of the Baudelaire fortune. Although Esme' had taken most of it, Violet had been smart enough to keep a large sum of it hidden in a large bag which she kept in her room. It was hidden for emergency purposes, and this defiantly fit the bill.

Although it wasn't even a small portion of the vast fortune; it was enough for them to rent a small and potentially safe home.

It was enough to start again.

Violet glanced next to her where Quigley, her fiancé stood. He had been so gentle towards her during the horrid events that had befallen them both these last days. And she hadn't even offered so much as a thank you.

But she hadn't been a great state-of-mind at the time.

Violet wished she could stay in the home for a few extra days, to grieve for her brother. She needed time to allow Sunny and Beatrice to grieve, to give Quigley a chance to grieve.

But they didn't have time; they had to get out this area.

Beatrice was sitting on top of her suitcase which was on top of Quigley's suitcase. She had insisted on walking, but Quigley had insisted on getting out of the area quickly. Beatrice wasn't the fastest walker in the world, and that was a huge under-exaggeration.

Sunny wished she was sitting on Quigley's suitcase. She was trudging along silently, pulling her suitcase quickly behind her. It wasn't too hard but it was tiring trying to keep up with Violet and Quigley who were almost running towards the train station.

When they had approached the station, Violet chose the location. She chose a place several hours away, a place she had no idea how to pronounce. She wished Klaus was with her, he could have pronounced it for her.

Quickly they gathered on the train, sitting at the far back away from anyone else on the train that day.

Violet suddenly felt rather paranoid about the people around her. Did they know who she was? Were they following her? Were they members of VFD?

Violet hoped not. She had thought about visiting Mr. Poe before they had left, but then decided against it. She remembered what Mr. Poe had said about being watched. It was too dangerous; Violet did not want to be found again.

The atmosphere changed dramatically once they had entered the train. Outside, there were people everywhere, running around with objections. The train was quiet. Too quiet.

After the first half hour Beatrice and Sunny had both fallen asleep. It wasn't really a huge surprise; it had been a very rough morning for both young girls.

Beatrice was sitting upright on Quigley's knee. Her head was leaning to one side and resting comfortably between Quigley's arm and his chest. Quigley held her around the waist so that she wouldn't slip onto the train floor.

Sunny was lying next to Violet, her head in her lap. Violet smiled down at her little sister, she felt the tear escape her eye and slide down her cheek. Now that the rush of leaving was leaving her, the emotions of leaving her brother were beginning to return.

She slowly stroked her sisters' hair. It was a lovely shade of blonde these days, which had made her the odd one out of the siblings. As both Klaus and Violet had taken after their father and inherited his brown hair.

"Think we can handle one more?" Quigley asked next to her.

Violet looked up at him and gave him puzzled look, before realising what he was talking about. Both Quigley and she had sleeping children on them. If they had one more, where could he or she possibly sleep?

Violet smiled, and nodded quickly. "We can handle anything," she told him. Another tear slid down her face. No matter how much she told them to stop, they didn't listen. Her tears just kept flowing, it seemed impossible to will them back.

Quigley used his hand that wasn't supporting Beatrice to wipe the tear from Violet's face. She smiled at his warm touch.

When he had pulled his hand back, Violet looked into his eyes. She couldn't understand why, but every time her eyes met Quigley's she would smile. Sometimes only for a second before it would fade, but that second was worth more than words could ever express.

"Do you think what Esme' said is true?" Violet said, almost out of no where.

Quigley glanced sideways at her. He gave her his best puzzled expression. Esme' had said a lot of things. Most of it was probably lies, since when had Esme' been honest with them?

Violet read his expression and continued. "Do you think Fernald is really dead?" she asked.

Quigley considered this for a moment. He had never personally gotten to know Fernald. He didn't know what he was capable of, how strong he was. He didn't know any important information that could possibly give him an indication of whether he would have been able to escape the question mark shaped submarine.

He had seen what had happened to Duncan in that place; maybe Fernald had met the same fate.

After a moment of pondering Quigley shook his head, but it wasn't to signify a _'no' _answer. "I really don't know," he told her truthfully.

Violet breathed in slowly, before exhaling the words she wished to speak. "Me neither," she said, another tear escaping the stronghold.

So Quigley couldn't see any more of Violet's tears, she slowly leant her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. But she couldn't get to sleep, not now.

She was glad she had been able to sleep last night. It had mostly been due to her sudden unconscious state, but still she had gotten some well needed rest.

As the hours drifted by, the tears continued to fall.

* * *

The train stopped, and over the loudspeaker they had heard it was their stop. Gingerly they got off the train, placing any sunglasses and hats they had to hide their identities.

Where they were heading now was a mystery, it would take some time to arrange a place to live. So for now they had to find somewhere safe and dry for a night.

Tomorrow (under fake names) they would find a small place to live, but the sun was beginning to set in the sky. For now they just needed a place to sleep.

They left the train station looking for anywhere that would provide some shelter for the night. It was a few miles when they saw an old and desolate shed.

It looked like it had once held livestock, but now it remained a charred ruin. The shed looked like it had been hit with fire some time ago. But now it still stood, blending in with the darkening sky.

Sunny, Quigley and Violet all did not want to sleep in something that reminded them of all the fires that had destroyed their lives. But they also knew they had no other option. The sun had almost completely disappeared, and they did not want to be walking around when day had turned to night.

So after a moment of staring at it, all four children approached the shed cautiously.

* * *

"Couldn't sleep either?" Quigley asked walking up behind Violet.

Violet was sitting on a step. She had been looking at the moon, which was full on that particular night. She had been mourning for her brother.

Both Sunny and Beatrice were tossing and turning in their sleeping bags.

As Quigley approached her, he noticed that her cheeks shone in the light of the moon. He knew instantly she had been crying. Quigley wished more than anything he could stop Violet from feeling so sad. He wanted to take the pain away from her. He would do anything just to see her happy again.

Quigley sat down next to Violet on the step.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Quigley could hear the wind swishing at the trees around him; he could feel it on his face. The cold night air stung his cheeks and sent a cold shill up his spine. He watched the glowing orb high in the sky so many miles away. It shone down so beautifully and created light so wonderfully.

"Quigley," Violet said turning her head to face him. She spoke so calmly and even though her eyes were looking at Quigley, it seemed like she was looking straight past him. "I don't want to get married anymore."

Quigley gently took one of her hands with both of his. He turned to face her."Why not?" he asked her in the same tone Violet had used. Although he was pretty certain of the answer, Violet was devastated of Klaus's death, and it was stopping her from wanting to do things she had once wanted to do.

"I can't do it without Klaus," Violet said, beginning to shake. She pulled her hand free of Quigley's. She placed her head in her hands and began to cry softly.

Violet did feel rather callous telling Quigley this. But when she imagined getting married, she only wanted one thing to be there. She didn't care about the dress, or the flowers. She just wanted to share maybe the most important moment in her life with her family, and if she couldn't do that... well then she wasn't going to get married.

Quigley understood that Violet needed time to grieve. He wasn't angry or too disappointed that Violet didn't wish to marry him. He understood that in time she would have come to terms with Klaus's death.

Then maybe, marriage was a possibility. But even if they never wed, it wouldn't matter. What was marriage anyway? A piece of paper, their love was stronger than anything a piece of paper would say. They were going to thrive whether they were married or not.

Quigley understood that Violet needed time to grieve so decided to say one final goodnight before leaving her to her thoughts. "This loss has been hard on all of us, Violet," he told her gently. He then got up and began to head for the door.

Violet's head shot up and for some reason she looked quite mad. "Loss," she repeated turning around and looking at Quigley. She stood up, eyes wide and repeated it again "Loss"

Quigley turned around to face her, watching her curiously.

"You think his life was lost?" Violet asked a little rudely, but it was understandable. She was grieving. She shook her head from side to side, before pacing a few paces to the left. She then stopped turned around, paced a few paces to the right and continued this cycle. "Lost?" Violet repeated several times and she continued to pace.

"Violet, are you alright?" Quigley asked gently.

But Violet did not hear him, she just continued to talk. But she talked like no one was around her hear her. It was as though she was speaking exactly what she was thinking. "Lost?" she asked herself again, shaking her head. "No."

She stopped her pacing, and stood still looking at Quigley and their eyes locked.

"No," she said again, shaking her head gently. "Glasses you lose," she continued taking a step forward. "Bookmarks you lose, your favourite pillow case you lose."

The tears streamed down Violets face as she took yet another step forward. "Klaus's life was not lost. I did not lose it," Violet remarked, her voice was getting louder and louder. "It was taken!"

Quigley stepped forward and gathered Violet in his arms. Violet fell forward, her legs failing her. Her face was pressed into Quigley's chest and she began to cry heavily.

Within seconds Sunny and Beatrice had appeared, as they had heard Violet's screams.

Violet and Quigley bent down and let the two other girls join in their group hug; which was really a family hug.

Because this was it now, this was their family.

* * *

Oh, and I'm going on holiday yet again on the 16th of January to attend the state funeral of Sir Edmund Hilary. So I won't be updating from the 16th to the 23rd. 


	24. Chapter 24

Notes to reviewers!

**EndlessWire:** I think I mentioned it before, if you look in the books it tells you that Esme' is looking after them... hang on... _"Book 10 - The Slippery Slope, page 163 & 164 - Quigley said. 'The article said that my sister and brother were sent off to Prufrock Preparatory School, and that my parents' estate was under the care of the city's sixth most important financial advisor' 'Esme' Squalor,' Violet and Klaus said simultaneously," _I figured there was a next to nothing chance of Quigley getting the fortune in a realistic way... unless you have one?

**Saveria and Lily:** I have no idea how I come up with these ideas, they just kinda appear in my mind. Yea, I hate it when people spell words like 'Duncan' wrong, I just don't bother reading the story. And about Esme' possibly lying... all I can say is that that piece of dialogue was put in the story for a reason.

**Ali:** Why is no one grieving over Fiona? Well, I guess they could be... just Klaus is more important to grieve for.

**The Mysterious Misleader geek:** I don't really want this story to have 'and they lived happily ever after' ending.

**Techno-Poet:** I'm not us awesome as Lemony Snicket as making up stuff like that, so instead I find a way around it.

**Violet S. Rose:** Maybe I'm trying to scare you... or maybe Violet and Quigley are BOTH going to die!! You never know.

**BeatriceandLemony4ever:** Whats GR? At least someone agrees it wasn't my best chapter!

**the epitome of randomness:** Exactely my thought, besides if they get married its going to make my story kinda like every other 'happily ever after' story, and I really don't want to make it like that.

_Sorry these last few chapters haven't been spectacular, I somehow managed to delete the story from my computer and am rewriting it... but I think I have a small case of writers block, nevertheless I am continuing with the story. It just might not be as good and it keeps going of course for some reason... stupid mind of mine._

_Oh, and this chapter is kinda skippy._

* * *

The next day Violet, Quigley, Sunny and Beatrice all went searching for a small home they could rent. 

Their search lasted the entire morning, but by the time the sun was in the centre of the sky, they had found their new home.

Their new home was situated on the outskirts of town. It was 3 bedrooms, which allowed no room for their new arrival, but it was perfect for now. It also contained 1 bathroom, and a small but tidy open planned kitchen, lounge and dining room.

The home was a single story high, and had no garden at all.

Each room was not decorated to each persons need; Sunny's room did not have her own kitchen. Violets did not have any tools for inventing. Quigley's contained no trace of a map. And Beatrice could not spot a single tool to create beautiful works of art in the one she had chosen.

The walls all had a bland off white colour which spread throughout the house; the carpet was a cream which was stained with lipstick, drink and many other things they couldn't identify. The ceilings all matched the walls.

The home was pretty bland, but it was very affordable.

Unfortunately it was about a week before the family could move in. Violet and Quigley soon realised the amount of paper work and time it took to move into a house.

During the week it took to arrange the home, Violet, Quigley, Sunny and Beatrice spent their time in a motel unit they were able to stumble across.

In no time at all they had a new home to live in; Violet only hoped this new home would bring more luck than the last one.

Months passed in their new home. So far no one from VFD had found them, so Violet thought anyway.

In the months spent in the home, the family had time to mourn for Klaus and Fiona, a brother and a friend. Together they had been through so much, but now they were gone.

Only time would ease their pain. After months they began to come to terms with Klaus and Fiona's deaths.

They would never forget Klaus and Fiona of course; they were part of their lives. But they were able to think about Klaus or Fiona or both of them without bursting into tears.

It was easier to remember them without hurting too much.

That's when Violet decided she was ready to get married again. Klaus and Fiona would both be watching her, she hoped. She was unsure of what exactly happened to you when you died, but knew that they were both with her. Just not in the living sense of the phrase.

_"Quigley," _Violet had spoken to him about 4 months before her due date. _"I think I'm ready to get married again." _

_Quigley looked up from the map of the area he had been studying. "Violet, that's wonderful," he spoke to her, before standing up and kissing her gently on the lips. "I promise you it will be the best wedding ever. I'll get started on it right now. I think we'll be able to arrange it before the baby's born." _

_Violet smiled, which wasn't a rare occurrence anymore. "I am not getting married when I look this fat," she told Quigley light-heartedly. "We can get married after Isadora's birth." _

_"Isadora?" Quigley questioned, "I think you mean we can get married after Klaus's birth." _

After Klaus's death, both Quigley and Violet decided that if their baby was to be a boy then they would name the child Klaus instead of Duncan.

It only seemed fair since the child was going to be named after Quigley's sister if it were a girl.

However the name Klaus would not enter the Baudelaire or the Quagmire family tree again.

8 months 3 weeks and 5 days into Violet's pregnancy she went into labour. With the nearest hospital seven blocks away and no means of driving there, Quigley called the ambulance.

The ambulance officers only allowed Quigley to enter the ambulance with Violet, so Sunny and Beatrice both walked the seven blocks to the hospital.

The birth of Violet's baby went without complications. But nevertheless it was a long and strenuous task for Violet. And it took many hours, but Quigley was with her the whole time, holding her hand.

When Sunny and Beatrice got the hospital, the baby had not yet been born. So they waited in the waiting room for further news.

After 5 hours, Violet was exhausted and ready to give up. The baby seemed like it did not want to enter the world. And really Violet couldn't blame it; this world had become a horrible place.

Part of her wanted to keep the baby with her, where she could protect it.

But that was the thing about being a mother, sometimes you had to let go. Violet knew that if her child came into the world healthy, it meant she had done her job correctly. It meant she had done her job of taking care of the child until it was ready to enter the world.

But the other half of Violet wanted this to be over. She wanted to hold her baby in her arms. And she didn't want any more of this terrible pain taking over her body.

After 8 hours of labour, I, Isadora Quagmire was born.

After my birth, I was cleaned and given to my mother who held me tightly in her arms.

She smiled at my soft skin, my closed eyes. My tiny everything, I was just a tiny person. She was exhausted but seeing me just made everything worth it.

My father, Quigley came up beside her. He sat on the bed beside her and put his arms around Violet and his hands brushed the small bundle which held me.

After a few minutes, Quigley removed his arms around Violet to hold the bundle. When I was placed into his arms, his face lit up and he smiled.

He had never felt joy like this before. The tiny person was half his, he was proud of himself for creating such a wonderful thing which made him feel as if his life was complete.

Quigley had assumed that he would never feel complete again. When Duncan and Isadora both passed, a part of Quigley's heart had been removed. He always assumed nothing would ever fill that void, and he had come to terms with that.

But here I was: The void filler.

Quigley felt a small tear escape his eye. But the tear was a happy one.

After a moment Quigley handed his void filler back to Violet while he went to get Sunny and Beatrice who had been waiting patiently in the waiting room.

Violet stared down at me. I was her tiny person; it was hard to believe that one day I would grow into a normal size person and be doing normal people things.

For now, I was tiny and hardly capable of opening my eyes, let alone walking, talking or preparing a hot coffee for morning tea.

But one day I would be able to do all of these things... Well maybe not the last one as I inherited my mothers cooking skills.

The circle of life was a strange thing. We all start off so small, then we grow bigger and bigger. But in the end we all end up where we came from. We all end up non existent.

It's not something most people want to think about but it's true. We are all born and we all die, it's what we do in that time that defines us of who we are.

Fiona was a great mycologist, but she will always be remembered as more than that. She cared deeply about her family, and had a great sense of determination. She was sometimes confused and didn't always make the right choices.

Fiona was a good friend, except for the last few hours of her life. She was what her brother would call a chef's salad.

But what Fernald neglected to say was that although people were like chef's salads so was life. Life was never perfect, it was made up of the good parts and the bad parts all mixed together. Some days your chef would add too much brussel sprouts, and other days your chef would forget to add them.

Klaus was great at reading and remembering but he will be remembered for more than that. He was a wonderful brother who was always ready to fight for his sisters and the others he loved. He was gentle and caring. He was forgiving, and always looked towards the better side of people.

Klaus was a wonderful friend, and perhaps his chef's salad contained very few brussel sprouts. Klaus had always tried to do what was right, evidently he had broken a few rules but for the majority of his life, Klaus had stuck the rules.

When Sunny and Beatrice entered the room, they both made their way quickly to Violets bed.

They made a large fuss over the newborn.

Both Sunny and Beatrice could not believe just how tiny I was.

"Was I ever that tiny?" Beatrice asked, stroking my bald head.

Violet smiled and thought for a moment for trying to answer but Sunny beat her to it.

"You were tinier," Sunny answered, remembering back to the time when the Baudelaire siblings had raised baby Beatrice. Sunny was playing with one of my hands which were sticking out of the blankets which encased me.

Sunny found it funny that my hands were closed in tight little fists and that it was actually quite hard to pry them open.

After about an hour, Quigley walked both Sunny and Beatrice home and left Violet at the hospital to catch up on some well deserved sleep.

He promised to return that afternoon when she had woken.

* * *

Next chapter up soon! 


	25. Chapter 25

Yes, I realise I'm completely useless with this story...

... sorry.

And I'm also sorry about how crappy the rest of this story is... :( I had the most horrible writers block and just couldn't figure out how to finish the story....

But it's finished... :)

* * *

Like Quigley had promised, he had returned to visit Violet and I. Well, tiny baby I.

He had also brought Sunny and Beatrice to visit as well. They had both been talking about me all day. Sunny wanted to see my cute curious eyes again, which reminded her so much of her brothers. Beatrice wanted to see the colours in my face, full of shades of pink.

So by late afternoon Quigley had given in, and taken the girls to see Violet again.

Quigley had already taken Sunny and Beatrice down to see Violet once today, and when she had fallen asleep they had left her to her peace and quiet. Unfortunately for Quigley, as soon as they had gotten home both girls had insisted on going to see her again.

So they had walked the seven blocks to the hospital once more.

On the way, Quigley rather wished he could be spending more time with Quigley and me. If he had it his way he knew he would have been sitting next to Violet when she slept, woke, eat and drank. But he knew he had the responsibility of taking care of Sunny and Beatrice.

Still right now, Quigley knew he was the happiest person in the world. He had a beautiful fiancé, two wonderful friends, who he regarded as daughters, and then he had me. He considered me to be the most wonderful thing in the world right now.

I was his little void filler, only at this time I didn't realise what kind of void I would have to fill. Well, actually at the time I was realising what a big world it was, and I was only in one room.

Quigley grasped the handle of the glass door as he finally arrived in the hospital. He already had Violets room memorised and so did not have to ask the receptionist for any assistance.

'Left to the elevators,' Quigley thought, 'Up four floors, turn left, two corridors down, then right, six doors down on the right is Violet's room' He had to applaud himself on his memorising skills.

As Quigley pushed the button which read '4' he began to feel slightly anxious. He had felt this feeling last time he had come to the hospital, he couldn't wait to see Violet and me.

He felt Beatrice take his hand as the elevator doors shut. He couldn't help but smile at the small girls' act of appreciation.

Slowly the elevator began it's ascend, 1... 2... 3... It rose. It slowed as it hit floor three and halted to an abrupt stop at the fourth floor.

The elevator doors separated from each other, giving room for Quigley, Sunny and Beatrice to leave. As they stepped out of the elevator Beatrice let Quigley's hand slide from her own.

Beatrice then swung to the left racing as fast as she could down the two corridors. Sunny tore down after her, not even Quigley's calls of 'be careful' and 'don't run in the hospital' could be heard.

Quigley walked slowly behind them, he didn't really know what unimaginable force was holding him back from tearing down the corridor also.

He did really want to see Violet and me. But he was just so anxious and nervous about it, never-the-less he slowly placed one foot in front of the other which caused a great echo off the disinfectant white walls.

The echoing made the hospital seem so much scary than it was. It reminded Quigley of those old horror movies you watch, it was always a young pretty girl Quigley remembered. And no matter how many times you told her to not to open the door, she still would. 

Would the door to Violets room be the same situation? Quigley laughed that thought off, why was he thinking like this? It was this feeling, the one of anxiety and nervousness; it was making him think this way. Or maybe it wasn't, maybe it was just an instinct that at this very moment something terrible was in fact occurring.

Now alone in the corridor, Quigley passed the first corner, one more and he would be turning towards Violet's room.

He glanced next to him and saw his own reflection. He watched his body movement as he continued on his journey down the corridor.

His fists were closed, he relaxed them, and he let his shoulders fall. He held his head up higher, and he straightened his back. Now this was the Quigley he wanted to be. He didn't want to be the nervous wreck he seemed to always be, not anymore. He decided then and there he was going to relax.

Quigley looked ahead of him and saw the corner to Violet's corridor a few steps ahead, but he never made it there by himself.

The reason he didn't walk to the corner by himself was the fact that Sunny and Beatrice came around the corner at that very moment. They only just managed to miss colliding head on with Quigley.

"There is someone in Violet's room," Sunny spoke as soon as she saw him. Her voice was hurried, and she looked a little paranoid. "We heard them talking."

"It's probably the doctor," Quigley replied, yes... he was going to relax.

Beatrice shook her head. "He didn't sound like the doctor," she said, in the same spooked tone Sunny had used.

Whatever the girls had heard had scared them quite substantially.

"What did they say?" Quigley replied, and he started to walk to Violets room, slowly and calmly. Beatrice and Sunny followed suit.

"Something about a needle," Sunny replied, "We weren't able to understand much." Her eyes were wide, and she stuttered for a moment. "But-" She pursed her lips together before talking again. "I- I- I- think I recognise the voice. Only I-" Sunny turned her head to gaze at Quigley shaking her head from side to side very slightly. "-don't remember" she finished.

"What did they sound like?" Quigley asked, he was now becoming more curious, and contradicting to his earlier thoughts, he was becoming a little nervous. A needle? Why would Violet need a needle? Or would it be his daughter, was it me who needed the needle?

"There was two voices," Beatrice said, walking quickly beside Quigley, they had just passed the fourth door, two more and they would be at Violets. Beatrice knew she didn't have much time so she spoke quickly. "One of them had a deep voice and the other-" she thought for a moment as they passed door number five. "-sounded like they had been screaming for a long time."

Quigley's eyes grew wide and he stopped, just outside Violet's room. He hoped Sunny and Beatrice were not talking about who he thought they were talking about.

His hands began to shake and he grabbed the door knob. He took a deep breath and then threw it open.

And he saw her.

And he saw them; their voices still haunted his very dreams. He never wanted to feel their aura of menace again.

But he was feeling it right now.

It was the man with a beard, but no hair and the woman with hair, but no beard. And they were both huddled over Violet's sleeping body.

In and instant Quigley swooped over to where they huddled and raised his arms to push them away from Violet.

The woman with hair, but no beard backed off as Quigley came at them but the man with a beard, but no hair stayed his ground.

Quigley saw in an instant that they were injecting some sort of substance into Violet and quickly raised his arm as he ran at the man with a beard, but no hair.

Quigley's arm collided with him with a cracking thud that riveted all through his body. The man with a beard, but no hair was thrown back suddenly and violently into the nearest wall, his head smashed against the wall with a loud thud and then he simply fell down the wall and onto the ground, lifeless.

Quigley turned at the woman with hair, but no beard, aggression burning in his eyes but he didn't need to make another move, the woman with hair, but no beard fled the room quickly. Not turning back.

'Quigley?' He turned around as Violet opened her eyes. Sunny and Beatrice rushed to Violet's side when she spoke.

Quigley walked over to Violet and in an instant pulled the needle out of her arm, but it was too late whatever fluid was in the needle was no longer in there. It was in Violet.

'Do you feel okay?' he asked his fiancé. 'Are you in any pain?'

Violet looked puzzled for a moment and thought it strange that she woke with such an aura of panic around her. 'I feel fine,' she told them. 'Why was there a needle in my arm?'

'Are you sure you feel fine?' Quigley asked her, he sat down on the bed beside her and looked into her eyes which, by the way, seemed normal.

'Yea,' Violet replied. 'But I'm so tired, I just want to get some rest.' She closed her eyes sleepily for a moment and then reopened them again.

'Violet,' Quigley said, shaking her lightly with one of his arms. 'Listen to me, you were injected with something, you can't fall asleep. Just stay with me Violet.' He turned to Sunny. 'Sunny, go and get a doctor now.'

Violet opened her eyes for a few seconds smiling lightly before shutting them once more tiredly. 'I love you Quigley' she said to him gently. She knew she was dying, she could feel the life slipping from her.

'Violet,' Quigley spoke, he grabbed her hands with his and kissed her gently on the lips. 'Wake up Violet, please wake up.'

And that was when the alarm when off and he heard the sound that would haunt all his dreams... Flat line. Her heart had stopped beating.

'I love you Violet,' he whispered. 'Don't leave me. I love you.'

But it was too late. In a few seconds doctors and nurses pushed him out of the way and began to fuss around Violet, Quigley couldn't see what they were doing or what was going on at all but he knew she was gone. They had killed her, and she wasn't coming back.

He walked over to the crib where I lay and gingerly picked me up. Sunny and Beatrice were following him, both girls crying streams and streams of tears.

But Quigley did not cry, he just picked me up and then he moved. He ran as fast as he could out of the hospital and onto the streets, holding me close.

Sunny and Beatrice followed him.

He ran straight through the crowds and crowds of people, he didn't know where he was going, he only knew one thing, he had to get out of here.

Quigley was holding his daughter, he was holding me, the one and only remaining piece of the girl he had fallen so absolutely deeply in love with and he was going to protect me with everything he had.

So Quigley ran,

And ran,

And ran.

Until he ran out of breathe and couldn't run much more.

But when he stopped running, something was missing. Both his adopted daughters, both Beatrice and Sunny were missing.

So Quigley turned around and he called the two girls names loudly, and he looked for hours and hours, all the while holding me close.

But he didn't find them.

* * *

Comments???

Last chapters are insanely short and will both be up in the next few days... :)


	26. Chapter 26

See, I'm finishing it...

I know its crappy... I'm sorry... :(

* * *

I don't really know much about what happened after that. My father never liked to talk about it.

I know he went back to the house and hid there for a few weeks waiting to see if Sunny and Beatrice would turn up.

But they never did.

What he did with those few lonely weeks perplexes me. I imagine he sat in the house which used to be his home and cried, holding me closely.

I imagine my father felt the most alone he had ever felt in his entire life and the only person he had for company, the only person he could trust was me. And I couldn't talk or walk or communicate in any way with him.

He must have been the loneliest person in the world for a very long time.

A few weeks after the death of my mother while hiding in the house my father began to smell smoke. It was the bad side of the schism and they were burning down all the memories of the place my father and his family called home.

That was when Quigley fled, he rented a boat and using his cartographer skills went to the only place that he really felt safe.

The place he wished he had never left,

Even when it was his idea to leave in the first place.

The island where Isadora, his sister was buried.

He tells me the house looked a lot different when he returned, it was even more run down and desolate, but it was the only place Quigley felt safe and he wanted me to be safe.

Even since I was born my father talked to me, about everything. VFD, this whole schism, it was like I was the only person in the world he could trust.

And he put all his hurt and grief onto me. I enjoyed his stories and began to document them writing everything down in a notebook which once belonged to my father.

And that was how I came to write my story, on a tiny island in the middle of no-where.

.....

Diary entry: 15th February

I'm 12 today and today is the day I'm going to finally leave this desolate island. 12 years I have lived without friends and only my father for company.

My father didn't want to leave, he tried very hard to persuade me but I want to leave, I want to start a life of my own.

I want my father to finally move on from Violet, I want to see him happy again.

And the island is a place of escape, but it is not a place of happiness.

I want to experience friendship, and romance and all the other things most normal girls get to experience.

I'm looking forward to my new life and whatever it throws at me.

So right now I'm sitting on a boat floating towards Briny Beach, I can see it in the distance and I'm so excited.

There looks like there are a few people on the beach although I can't make out their faces or anything, there is also something very shiny it looks like someone is holding up, the sun is reflecting off it quite magically created rainbow patterns everywhere.

I'm so ....

....

That was when he shot him, the hook-handed man. It didn't even occur to me that he was him hovering over Briny Beach. I didn't even see it coming but the harpoon flew right through the air and hit my father in the chest.

He gasped and fell to the floor of the boat, but he didn't die right there and then, he lived and suffered and spoke to me about how much he loved me and how much he wanted me to turn the boat around and sail back to the island.

I tried to sail it back to the island for him, but he never made it back. My father died on the way there.

And I didn't go back to the island, I sailed towards the Beach and when I got there the hook-handed man was gone.

I pushed the boat carrying the body of my father back onto the shore, and I sat on the beach and cried as my whole world fell apart.

* * *

???


	27. Chapter 27

I, Isadora Quagmire hope that one day this world will find peace. I want to help this world; I do not want the deaths in my family to go in vain. I want to fight back!

I've travelled a mile, and I've met various people but you never know who you can trust.

So I'm gathering research and I'm finding a way to fight the bad side of the schism. But there is no way they are going to win this war.

I've lost my entire family to VFD.

Today is my 14th Birthday; most 14 year olds would have their family around them at such a time with a large birthday cake and 14 candles. And presents and most importantly they would have the love of all those that they themselves love.

I have nothing. I have memories of my father and stories of my mother.

I hope they are all looking over me, but if I'm going to beat these people I'm going to need the strength of hundreds.

This is not a dispute against two sides of a schism anymore.

This is a war.

My ears start to ring

I am the last surviving Quagmire in this horrible world. I am possibly the last Baudelaire alive today and I am in hiding. I'm going to help to end this horrible war and in its place will be an era of love and kindness. The lives lost so far in the war still remain the ruins of all the badly burnt buildings, leaving a massive trail of destruction. All of this caused by an organisation gone wrong. Hotel burned to the ground killing masses of innocent people. Hotel Denouement remains a grave site, charred bones which were once people. Send the message, this kind of cruelty needs to stop. God help us, this war needs to stop.

Ring

* * *

THE END!!! Omg, finally.. :)

Sebald Code?? :P


End file.
